Loki's Legacy
by Caladhiel999
Summary: Loki's daughter goes to Earth with her uncle. Rated M for drinking, violence, language and possible sexual themes.
1. Stronger

Loki's Legacy

By: Caladhiel Undomiel

Chapter 1

Stronger

When my uncle went back to Midgard he took me with him. My father wasn't too happy about it. He was worried I wouldn't be accepted because of what he'd done.

"I'll be fine. I have uncle Thor with me, he's scary when he gets angry."

"Not as scary as you."

I laughed and said goodbye to him, my mother and my brothers and sisters. When we arrived, everyone greeted uncle as an old friend. I stayed behind him and it was the captain who saw me.

"You look familiar." he said.

"This is my niece."

They all froze and I sighed.

"And you brought her here!?" Stark shouted.

I narrowed my eyes and sent him flying back into the wall.

"I'm not my father! And he's changed!"

"Eve stop."

I did as uncle said and let him go. He crashed onto a few chairs and I nodded.

"So she's got the same abilities her mother has."

"Not exactly. Show them, just don't use Stark as a practice dummy."

"Why not I can take it. She just a little girl anyway."

I growled.

"I'll have you know I'm twenty two."

He shrugged and I looked at uncle Thor. He sighed and nodded. I clapped my hands together and closed my eyes. When I opened them they had that same green mist around them. I threw one hand out and hit Stark in the chest.

"That's….different."

"I can sort of heal wounds too, only small ones. Though I'm not going to heal any of his."

Uncle looked at me proudly.

"Well done, but try and take it easy on him."

I sighed but nodded.

"Are you Aurora's only kid?"

I shook my head.

"No, there are six of us. Myself, Dawn, Alec, James, Rose, and Matthew. But they're all much younger than I am. Matthew is barely a year old. Alec and Dawn are twins, they're fourteen. James is thirteen and Rose is ten."

They all just stared at me.

"What?"

"You're mother's been gone a long time. We have no way of knowing how she is, so this is surprising." Rogers said.

"Yeah well, surprise. Have you found my father's scepter yet?" I asked.

"We've narrowed it down to a few Hydra bases. Your powers will be really helpful."

I smiled.

"I hope so."

I looked at the man they called Hawkeye.

"My father wanted me to tell you how sorry he is. For what he did to you."

He nodded but didn't say anything.

"I thought Loki was dead?"

I shook my head but I wouldn't explain. In the morning we would attacking the first base.


	2. First Meeting

Chapter 2

First Meeting

Our new base was in Sokovia. Stark was to fly me up to the base so I could infiltrate. Problem was when I tried to open a door, it through me back.

"Damnit!"

 _"Language!"_

Did Rogers really just tell me to watch my language?

"Stark there's a barrier."

 _"Yeah I know."_

I heard soldiers coming up and I turned. I used my powers as a shield.

"STARK HURRY UP!"

I threw the soldiers back and watched Stark launch a missile. I could visibly see the shield go down.

"Uncle Thor, I'm going in."

 _"Be careful!"_

I took a deep breath and walked in.

 _"We have an enhanced in the field."_

I heard something behind me and used my powers to create a shield. There was a man standing there. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He just stared at me, he didn't move.

Pietro's POV

She seemed to have powers like Wanda, but this wasn't Wanda. She was beautiful if I was being honest. She suddenly threw me back and pinned me to the wall.

"Uncle Thor I have one of the enhanced."

 _"Which one Eve?"_ Rogers asked.

"The male."

I had to get away. I shoved her back and ran.

Eve's POV

He was unnaturally fast.

"He got away. He's fast."

 _"I just found another one. Female, with powers just like Eve's. Only Eve is allowed to engage. She went down the south steps."_ Rogers said.

I nodded and went to find her. I could feel her energy for some strange reason and I followed it. It grew stronger until I found a secret room. I saw the man with the woman, I also saw Stark. He found my father's scepter.

"We're just going to let them take it?" the man whispered.

Stark took the scepter and I walked forward. I passed the two on the way. I held my finger to my lips and kept walking.

"Give me that."

"Why?"

"Because I can handle it and you can't. Now give it to me."

He wouldn't give it to me so I used my powers to take it from him. He glared at me and walked forward but I stopped him and threw him to the ground. I held him there and looked at him.

"This scepter is dangerous and you don't know what it is. I'll be keeping it safe until my uncle and I can take it away. Now get out of here."

He did as I said and I let out a breath of relief. I looked at the two enhanced.

"I don't want to hurt either of you. Just stay out of our way."

The woman walked forward.

"You're working with Stark."

"Not by choice I can assure you. I despise him."

The man looked at me and they both looked shocked.

"Either way, you should both get out of here."

"You're letting us go?"

I nodded.

"Go before I change my mind."

They stared at me for another minute before leaving. I went outside made my way back to the jet. I couldn't stop thinking about that man. The woman was obviously someone he loved but I didn't know what kind of love it was. I went back to the jet and I gave the scepter to my uncle.

"At long last. Well done."

"I can't take all the credit I'm afraid. Stark is the one who found it."

"I know, he said you took it from him. Try and take it easy on him. He means well."

I nodded and sat down. I couldn't stop thinking about that man. I had no idea why I'd let them go, but I felt it was the right thing. They didn't seem to like Stark and I shared their views.

"Thor report on the Hulk." Romanoff said.

"The gates of hell are filled with the screams of his victims."

Romanoff glared at him and I gave him a look of disbelief.

"Uh, but not the screams of the dead of course. No, no, uh…wounded screams, mainly whimpering, a great deal of complaining and tales of sprained deltoids and, and uh…gout."

I smiled in amusement and tried not to laugh. Banner looked at me and I winked.

"You were a great help."

"Thanks."

I nodded and went over to Barton.

"You doing alright?"

"I guess."

"I'm sorry. If I could heal you I would."

"I'll be alright. I've had worse.'

I smiled and shook my head.

"Hey Banner, Dr. Cho's on her way from Seoul, is it okay if she sets up in your lab?"

"Uh, yeah she knows her way around."

Stark started talking to Jarvis and I sat down.

 _Stop thinking about him! He's an enemy._

I shook my head and took a deep breath. Stark walked over to my uncle.

"It feels good, yeah? I mean you've been after this thing since SHIELD collapsed. Not that I haven't enjoyed our little raiding parties but…"

"No but…this brings it to a close."

"As soon as we find out what else this has been used for. I don't just mean weapons. Since when is Strucker capable of human enhancement?" Steve asked.

"Banner and I will give it the once before it goes back to Asgard."

"No!" I said.

They all looked at me and I walked over.

"You're not touching that. Banner, alright but not you."

He narrowed his eyes.

"Try and stop me."

I raised my brows and I could feel the energy in my hands.

"Eve enough."

I let it go and looked at my uncle.

"Even he knows not to meddle with things like this."

I nodded but I still didn't trust him. I'd be keeping my eye on him.


	3. Party Crashers

Chapter 3

Party Crasher

Uncle Thor decided we would be staying for the party. I was happy about that. When the ship landed Barton was rushed away. Maria came to us.

"Lab's all set up boss." she said to Stark.

He pointed over to Steve.

"Uh, actually he's the boss. I just pay for everything, and design everything and make everyone look cooler."

I rolled my eyes.

"As if I needed your help to look cool."

He growled but otherwise said nothing. I was going to go see Barton when I heard Steve and Maria talking about the two enhanced.

"Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. Twins. Orphaned at ten when a shell collapsed their apartment building. Sokovia's had a rough history. It's nowhere special but it's on the way to everywhere special." she said.

"Their abilities?"

"He's got increased metabolism and improved thermal homeostasis. Her thing is neural electric interfacing, telekinesis, mental manipulation."

So she was sort of like me. Steve looked at her funny.

"He's fast and she's weird."

"She's like me." I said.

They both looked at me.

"Apart from the mental manipulation, she's like me. Except I was born this way."

They nodded.

"They're going to show up again."

"Agreed, file says they volunteered for Strucker's experiments. It's nuts."

Steve walked into the elevator.

"Right. What kind of monster would let a German scientist experiment on them to protect their country?"

I smirked.

"We're not at war, Captain."

"They are."

The elevator closed and I turned to Maria.

"May I see that?"

She nodded and handed me the file. They'd had a hard life. They'd lost their parents in the bombings. Maria left and I walked away reading the files.

"Oh he's flat lining. Call it. Time?"

I looked over and walked into the lab.

"No, no I'm gonna live forever. I'm gonna be made of plastic."

I laughed a bit. Stark handed him a drink.

"Here's your beverage. You want one?"

"No, I'm alright thanks."

He continued to look.

"What's that?"

I looked at the files.

"None of your business." I said softly.

For once he let it go.

"You'll be made of you Mr. Barton. Your own girlfriend won't be able to tell the difference."

"Well I don't have a girlfriend."

"That I can't help you with. This is the next thing, Tony. Your clunky metal suits are going to be left in the dust."

I chuckled and Dr. Cho smiled at me.

"Well, that is exactly the plan. And Helen, I expect to see you at the party on Saturday." Stark said.

"Unlike you, I don't have a lot of time for parties."

She stopped what she was doing and sort of looked over.

"Will Thor be there?"

I smirked and shook my head.

Pietro's POV

Wanda and I were on our own for now. I couldn't stop thinking about that woman. Why had she let us go?

"Are you thinking about her again?" my sister asked.

"Why did she let us go? If she doesn't like Stark why is she fighting with him?"

"I don't know. Perhaps he hurt her too. But I don't feel that she's an enemy to us."

I looked away and wondered why.

"She had powers like mine. Only it was green."

I nodded and then looked back at her.

"If we meet again, I don't want to hurt her."

"I agree, but what if we have no choice?"

"Then we fight, but I hope it doesn't come to that."

She nodded and we left.

Eve's POV

I kept my eye on Stark and Banner as they worked with the scepter. I had a bad feeling but my uncle told me to take it easy on him.

 _I feel like I'm going to regret this later._

Saturday came and I put on nicer cloths. I stayed with my uncle because I didn't exactly know anyone else. A man named Rhodes started talking to us. Apparently he used a suit like Stark's.

"So the suit can take the weight, right? So I take the tank, fly it up to the General's palace, drop it at his feet , I'm like 'Boom! You looking for this?'"

I looked at my uncle but he didn't seem to understand it either.

"Boom you looking for this…why do I even talk to you guys? Everywhere else that story kills."

"That's the whole story?" Uncle asked.

"Yeah, it's a War Machine story."

"Well it's very good then. It's impressive." he said with a laugh.

I smirked and shook my head.

"So no Pepper? She's not coming?" Rhodes asked.

"No."

"What about Jane? Where are the ladies, gentlemen?" Maria asked.

"Well Ms. Potts has a company to run."

"Yes, I'm not even sure which country Jane's in. Her work on the convergence has made her the world's foremost astronomer." uncle said.

I nodded proudly. That was my godmother.

"And the company that Pepper runs is the largest tech conglomerate on earth. It's pretty exciting."

"There's even talk of Jane getting a…um, uh…Nobel Prize."

"Yeah, they….they must be busy because they'd hate missing you guys get together."

She pretended to cough and said,

"Testosterone! Oh excuse me."

I laughed and my uncle winked. She and Rhodes walked away.

"Jane's better."

I chuckled.

"Uncle Thor?"

He looked at me.

"When are you going to marry aunt Jane?"

He looked a little flustered.

"Um…well I…"

"Yeah, when?"

"Stay out of this Stark."

"I will someday."

"That's good enough…for now."

He chuckled and put his arm around my shoulders.

"You can't rush these things."

"True enough."

Later on Steve joined us at the bar. Uncle had his little stash in his hand and I smiled.

"Can I have some?"

"No. Your father would murder me."

I pretended to pout and he smiled.

"I gotta have some of that." said a guest.

"Oh, no, no, no. See this, this was aged for a thousand years, in the barrels built from the wreck of Brunhilde's fleet. It is not meant for mortal men. If I tell my niece no, and she's only half mortal, then I'm telling you no."

"Omaha beach wasn't meant for mortal men either, blondie. Stop trying to scare us. Come on."

Uncle and Steve looked at each other.

"Alright."

He gave the man his drink and needless to say it didn't end well for him. He had to be carried out. I saw Banner and Romanoff at the bar and I could see she was flirting with him. I smiled and then sat down with the others. After a while we started talking about my uncle's hammer.

"It's a trick." Barton said.

I shook my head.

"No it really isn't."

"Uh, 'Whosoever be he worthy shall haveth the power!' Whatever man, it's a trick!"

"Well please, be my guest." uncle said.

I smiled and started to get excited.

"Come on." Stark said.

"Really?" Barton asked.

"Yeah!"

He got up and walked over to the hammer.

"Oh this is gonna be beautiful." Rhodes said.

I looked at him and nodded.

"Clint you've had a tough week. We won't hold it against you if you can't get it up." said Stark.

Even I laughed at that one. Barton grasped the hammer.

"You know I've seen this before, right?"

He pulled with all his strength and then laughed with a shake of his head.

"I still don't know how you do it."

"Smell the silent judgment?" Stark asked.

I looked at him and raised a brow.

"I'd like to see you try, Iron Man."

He gave me a challenging smirk and stood up.

"Oh, here we go." Romanoff said.

I leaned over to her.

"I'll bet you he's going to use his suit."

She smiled and nodded.

"Never one to shrink away from an honest challenge. And I've yet to prove little Loki here wrong."

I rolled my eyes with a smile. He walked over.

"It's physics."

He grabbed the handle.

"So if I lift it, I then rule Asgard?"

"Yes, of course."

I looked at my uncle and he winked.

"I will be re-instituting Prima Nocta."

He tried to lift the hammer but he couldn't.

"I'll be right back."

I knew he was going for his suit. I looked at Romanoff.

"We should've put money on it." she said.

The two of us started laughing. He came back with just the arm of his suit and tried again. When he still couldn't do it, he had Rhodes help him.

"Are you even pulling?"

"Are you on my team?" Stark asked.

"I represent! Pull!"

Eventually he gave up and my uncle looked at me.

"Eve?"

I looked around and then smiled.

"Alright. I know I'm not worthy but I'll give it a try."

I got up and grasped the hammer. No matter how much I pulled I still couldn't do it. Next up was Banner. He actually got on the table and pulled. He got off and pretended he was turning into the Hulk. I knew he was kidding and I laughed a little.

"At least she thinks I'm funny."

I winked and then Steve got up next. I liked Steve, he was a good man. He rolled up his sleeves and took hold of the hammer. I saw it move a bit and I looked at my uncle. His face was priceless. When he took his hands off uncle smiled and laughed.

"Nothing."

"And?"

We all looked at Romanoff.

"Widow?"

"Oh, no. That's not a question I need answered." she said.

"All deference to the man who wouldn't be king, it's rigged." Stark said.

"You bet your ass!" Barton said.

Maria pointed at him.

"Steve he said a bad language word!"

I started laughing hard. He looked at Stark.

"Did you tell everyone?"

"The handle's imprinted, right? Like a security code, 'Whosoever is carrying Thor's fingerprint,' is, I think the literal translation?"

I shook my head and uncle stood up.

"Yes, well that's uh, that's a very interesting theory. I have a simpler one." He picked up the hammer. "You're all not worthy."

I laughed and some of the others agreed. Then without warning, a high pitched screeching noise made me scream. My uncle put his arms around me and tried to shield me from the sound. When it stopped I looked around. I saw a shadow coming forward. I stood up and walked forward a bit.

"No, how could you be worthy. You're all murderers."

It was one of Stark's robots only, it looked….demented.

"Stark." Steve said.

"Jarvis."

"I'm sorry I was asleep…or…I was a dream."

I clapped my hands together, ready for if this thing attacked. Stark was tapping his little machine.

"Reboot, Legionnaire, we got a buggy suit." he said.

I took another step forward.

"There was a terrible noise…and I was tangled in…in…strings. I had to kill the other guy." My eyes went wide. "He was a good guy."

I looked at my uncle and he slowly shook his head.

"You killed someone?"

"Wouldn't have been my first call. But, down in the real world we're faced with ugly choices."

"Who sent you?" I asked.

I suddenly heard Stark's voice.

 _"I see a suit of armor around the world."_

I slowly turned and glared at Stark.

"Ultron!" Banner said.

"In the flesh. Or, no, not yet. Not this…chrysalis. But I'm ready. I'm no a mission."

"What mission?" Romanoff asked.

"Peace in our time."

More suits burst through the wall and I ran forward. I tore the suits to pieces and then I saw Dr. Cho hiding. There was a suit in front of her.

"NO!"

I reached out and then threw it back.

"Uncle Thor!"

He smashed it and we destroyed the rest. I stood in front of the doctor and created a shield.

"That was dramatic! I'm sorry, I know you mean well. You just didn't think it through. You want to protect the world, but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to…evolve." He picked up one of the dismembered suits and crushed its head. "With these? These puppets? There's only one path to peace: the Avenger's extinction."

Uncle threw his arm and destroyed Ultron. Or so we would've hoped.


	4. Little Picture

Chapter 4

Little Picture

Ultron had wiped all of our data. I looked at Stark and threw him against a wall. I created a barrier so no one could stop me.

"I told you not to toy with something you didn't understand! The scepter nearly destroyed the world and my father. Look what you've done! You just can't help yourself can you!?"

"Eve this won't solve anything."

I sighed in frustration and let Stark fall to the ground. I sat down and Steve sat next to me.

"Just try and relax. We'll figure this out."

I nodded but I didn't say anything.

"Ultron used the internet as an escape hatch."

I sighed and put my face in my hands.

"He's been in everything. Files, surveillance. He probably knows more about us then we know about each other. Well not Eve, there are no files on her. To him, she just a human girl."

They all looked at me and I looked at the floor.

"He's in your files and he can access anything. What if he decides to access something a little more exciting?"

"Nuclear codes." Maria said.

"Nuclear codes." he agreed.

"Nukes? He said he wanted us dead." Romanoff said.

"No…" they looked at me. "He said extinct."

They nodded.

"He also said he killed someone." Barton said.

"But there wasn't anyone else in the building." Maria said.

Stark walked forward.

"Yes there was."

A broken looking orange structure appeared. I didn't understand but the others looked horrified.

"This is insane." Banner said.

"Jarvis was the first line of defense. He would've shut Ultron down. It makes sense."

"Wait, this is Jarvis? I thought he was a program." I said.

"He is, this is a sort of 3D model." Stark said.

I still didn't understand but I didn't say anything.

Pietro's POV

Wanda and I went to the church to talk to someone named Ultron. There he was sitting in a chair.

"Talk. And if you are wasting out time-"

"Did you know this church is in the exact center of the city? The elders decreed it so that everyone could be equally close to God. I like that. The geometry of belief." He paused for a moment. "You're wondering why you can't see inside my head."

"Sometimes it's hard. Sooner or later every man shows himself."

He stood and he was not a man at all. More like a robot. I wasn't expecting this.

"Oh I'm sure they do. But you needed something more than a man. That's why you let Stark take the scepter."

"I didn't expect. But I saw Stark's fear. I knew it would control him, make him self-destruct." Wanda told him.

So that was why.

"Everyone creates the thing they dread. Men of peace create engines of war, invaders create avengers, people create…smaller people? Children! I lose the word there, children. Designed to supplant them, to help them…end."

"Is that why you've come? To end the Avengers?" she asked.

"I've come to save the world. But also…yeah."

He walked off and I looked at Wanda.

"What about the girl? I thought we agreed she wouldn't be part of this." I said.

"She won't unless we have no other choice. Come on."

We followed Ultron back to the base and then underground. There were machines working and strange sounds.

"We'll move out right away. But there's something we need to begin the real work."

I looked around. It was very impressive.

"All of these are…"

"Me. I have what the Avengers never will. Harmony. They're discordant, disconnected. Stark's already got them turning on each other. And when you get inside the rest of their heads-"

"Everyone's plan is not to kill them." I said.

They both looked at me.

"And make them martyrs? You need patience. Need to see the big picture." he said.

I looked at him.

"I don't see the big picture. I have a little picture. I take it out and look at it everyday."

He sounded sympathetic.

"You lost your parents in the bombings. I've seen the records."

"Their records are not the picture."

"Pietro."

I ignored her.

"No, please."

I looked at her.

"We were ten years old, having dinner, the four of us." I looked back at Ultron. "When the first shell hits, two floors below, it makes a hole in the floor. It's big. Our parents go in, then the whole building starts coming apart. I grab her, roll under the bed and the second shell hits. But, it doesn't go off. It just…sits there in the rubble, three feet from our faces. And on the side of the shell is painted one word-"

"Stark." Wanda said.

I could hear how upset she was.

"We were trapped two days."

"Every effort to save us, every shift in the bricks , I think… 'This will set it off.' We wait for two days, for Tony Stark to kill us."

"They know what they are." I said softly.

Ultron nodded.

"I wondered why only you two survived Strucker's experiments. Now I don't. We will make it right." He looked at me. "You and I can hurt them." He turned to Wanda. "But you will tear them apart from the inside." he said.

She looked at me.

"We have one request." She looked back at him. "The girl. The one with the black hair and green eyes….you leave her to us." she said.

"Why?"

I stepped forward.

"It doesn't matter. Just leave her alone."

He said nothing and turned away. Wanda and I looked at each other and I knew she could tell I was worried. We both were.


	5. Friend or Foe?

Chapter 5

Friend or Foe?

Eve's POV

The next morning I got up and took a deep breath.

"Eve! Are you awake?!" Uncle called.

"I'm coming." I said.

I got up and went downstairs.

"Maximoff's."

I looked over the rail at Steve and Maria.

"Well it makes sense that he'd go after them. They've got something in common."

"Not anymore."

I only saw a glimpse but I saw a dead body. I shook my head slowly. They didn't do that…they couldn't. Pietro could've killed me but he ran off instead. I went to my uncle and he looked at me.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

He raised his brow.

"You're a bad liar, Eve. Just like your mother."

I sighed and just hugged him.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"You'd get mad at me."

"Eve, you're my godchild. I love you no matter what."

I took a deep breath and looked at him.

"I had a chance to capture the Maximoff twins. I let them go."

His eyes widened and I looked down ashamed.

"Why did you do it?" he asked gently.

"Because he had a chance to kill me. He didn't even touch me. After learning who they were and what they've been through, I don't believe they're capable of killing someone."

He smiled a bit.

"You're like your grandmother. I'm not angry with you, I think I understand why you did it. Perhaps this will be a good thing. I don't want them to be harmed anymore than you do."

I smiled and threw my arms around him.

"Thank you uncle Thor."

"I would advise you not to speak of this to the others yet."

"Agreed."

He kissed my forehead and the rest of the team gathered. Steve showed us the picture. It was Strucker.

"Ultron did this?" I asked.

He nodded Stark looked at it.

"What's this?"

"A message."

He nodded.

"And he did a Banksy at the crime scene, just for us. Think the Maximoff's were involved?"

I opened my mouth but my uncle shook his head.

"I doubt it. They're too young and they don't seem like killers to me." he said.

I smiled at him gratefully.

"This is a smokescreen. Why send a message when you've just given a speech?" Romanoff asked.

"Strucker knows something that Ultron wanted us to miss." said Steve.

"Yeah, I bet…" Romanoff looked the computer. "Yep. Everything we had on Strucker has been erased."

"Don't you have paper files?" I asked.

They all looked at me as though they hadn't though of that. They had a lot of paper files.

"Known associates. Well, Strucker had a lot of friends."

"Well, these people are all horrible." Banner noted.

I nodded in agreement.

"Wait! I know that guy."

I looked up and Banner handed him a photo.

"From back in the day. He operates off the African coast, black market arms."

Steve gave him an accusing look.

"There are conventions, alright? You meet people, I didn't sell him anything."

I managed to hold my tongue.

"He was talking about finding something new, a game-changer, it was all very 'Ahab'."

I looked at the picture and saw a strange mark on his neck.

"What that?"

"Uh, it's a tattoo. I don't think he had it-"

"No, those are tattoos, this is a brand." uncle said.

It was an interesting looking brand.

"Oh, yeah. It's a word in an African dialect meaning thief, in a much less friendly way." Banner explained.

"What dialect?" Steve asked.

As they started talking I walked off. I just stared out the window. If it came to a fight I didn't want to hurt Pietro….or Wanda. I don't think I could.

"Please don't make me hurt you." I whispered.

Pietro's POV

We went to Africa. Ultron wanted something called vibranium. He sent us in first. He had a gun but I quickly did away with that.

"Yeah. The enhanced. Strucker's prized pupils."

He picked up a little plate.

"Candy?"

Wanda and I looked at each other.

"Oh, sorry to hear about Strucker. But then, he knew the kind of world he was helping. Human life, not a growth market."

We looked at each other again. This man was strange.

"You…you didn't know? Is this your first time intimidating someone? I'm afraid that I'm not afraid."

"Everybody is afraid of something." Wanda said.

She took a step forward.

"Cuttlefish."

 _I was right, he's crazy._

"They make light's. Disco lights. Whoom, whoom, whoom! To hypnotize their prey, then whoom! I saw a documentary it was terrifying."

I decided I wanted a candy so I went and took one. I took another for later. Wanda looked at me and I shrugged.

"So if you're going to fiddle with my brain, make me see a giant cuttlefish, then I know you don't do business. And I know you're not in charge, and I only deal with the man in charge."

Ultron broke through the glass and grabbed him. I suddenly had a strange feeling and I looked at Wanda. She looked at me curiously and I knew it wasn't her. I shook my head.

"There is no 'man' in charge. Let's talk business."

The man, Klaue, gave Ultron some vibranium.

"Upon this rock, I will build my church. Vibranium."

"You know, it comes at a great personal cost. It's worth billions." Klaue said.

Ultron chuckled and nodded his head.

"Now so are you. It's all under your dummy holdings? Finance is so weird. But I always say 'Keep your friends rich and your enemies rich, until you find out which is which.'"

Klaue slowly looked up.

"Stark."

"What?" Ultron asked.

"Tony Stark used to say that….to me. You're one of his."

I quickly looked at Ultron.

"What?! I'm not….!" He grabbed Klaue by the arm. "You think I'm on of Stark's puppets, his hollow men? I mean, look at me. Do I look like Iron Man to you! Stark is…."He cut his hand off and my eyes widened. "I'm sorry! I am sor…ooh! I'm sure that's gonna be okay. I'm sorry I just don't understand. Don't compare me with Stark!" Ultron kicked him down the stairs. "It's a thing with me. Stark is, he's a sickness!"

"Ahh junior."

I looked over and saw Stark. The Captain, Thor and the girl were with him. The girl looked at me and didn't look away.

"You're gonna break your old man's heart."

The girl rolled her eyes and shook her head. I could her hands surround by a misty green smoke.

"We don't have to break anything." Thor said.

"Clearly you've never made an omelet."

I looked at him.

Eve's POV

"He beat me by one second." Stark said.

"Now is not the time for your stupid omelet games." I snapped.

"Eve."

I looked at my uncle and he shook his head. I nodded and looked back. Pietro walked forward.

"Ah, this is funny, Mr. Stark. It's what, comfortable? Like old times?"

I looked at him and Wanda sadly.

"This was never my life." Stark said sadly.

Steve took a step forward.

"You two can still walk away from this." he said.

Wanda looked at him.

"Oh, we will."

"I know you've suffered."

Ultron laughed and I glared at him. I had to keep the twins away from the others.

"Uugghh! Captain America. God's righteous man, pretending you could live without a war. I can't physically throw up in my mouth but-"

"If you believe in peace then let us keep it." uncle said.

"I think you're confusing peace with quiet." said Ultron.

"Yuh-huh. What's the vibranium for?" Stark asked.

"I'm glad you asked that, because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan."

Now or never! I moved my hands and created a barrier so the twins wouldn't be hit by Stark's blast. They looked at me strangely. One of Ultron's bots flew at me and knocked me down. I kicked it back and got up. I threw it into a pole, splitting it in half.

"Uncle Thor!"

I saw his hammer go flying by and I saw Pietro grab it. Clearly he didn't know he wouldn't be able to handle it. Steve went after him and I took out a few more bots. I saw him knock Pietro down and I put a barrier between them. Steve looked at me.

"Eve what're you doing?"

"Just leave him alone. He and Wanda don't need to be part of this."

"Then keep him down."

I nodded and he left. I looked at Pietro and walked forward. I made sure no one was looking and released him.

"Take your sister and get out of her. I don't want to hurt you, I can't. Please go and don't look back."

"Why are you helping us?"

I looked into his blue eyes and smiled a bit.

"Because I know you and your sister are good people. I know why you hate Stark, believe me I don't like him either. But whether you believe it or not, what Ultron is doing isn't right. Now you need to run. Last I heard, you're pretty good at that."

He smiled a little and I winked.

"Go. Go!"

He touched my hand.

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

He ran off and I climbed back up to find the others.


	6. Captured

Chapter 6

Captured

I don't know what happened. Steve, Romanoff and my uncle were acting strangely. I saw Wanda go up behind Barton, he turned and stuck an arrow to her forehead.

"NO!" I shouted.

"I've done the whole mind game thing. Not a fan."

Pietro knocked him down and ran off with Wanda. I went to make sure Barton was alright.

"You do realize I wasn't going to let her hurt you. You could have killed her."

"What's it matter?"

I looked at him seriously.

"Because they don't know what Ultron is really doing."

He sighed and I ran off.

Pietro's POV

I took Wanda away and sat her down.

"What can I do?"

"Ah, it hurts!"

"I'm gonna kill him! I'll be right back."

"I can help her!"

I turned and found Eve there.

"Eve?"

She walked over and knelt down. She put her hand on Wanda's forehead and the other behind her head. Her hands glowed strangely and Wanda took a deep breath. When she took her hands away she looked at her.

"Better?"

She nodded.

"How'd you do that?"

"I was born with my powers. Both my parents have powers, but we're all different. I'm sorry about Barton. You scared him."

"He almost killed her."

She looked at me sympathetically.

"I know and I talked to him about that. My father….actually I'd rather not talk about it. I-"

She stopped and then fell forward.

"Eve!?"

It was Ultron.

"We told you to leave her to us!" Wanda said.

"She'll be fine. We'll take her with us. But we have a plan to finish."

He pointed to the jet and Wanda nodded. I picked Eve up. I felt terrible, this wasn't part of the plan.

Thor's POV

The girl warped our minds and set the Hulk loose on the city. The worst part of it….Eve was gone! Ultron and the Maximoff twins had taken her! Loki and Aurora had trusted me to protect her and I'd failed them.

"We'll get her back. I don't get along with her but she's alright with me. She shouldn't have tried to protect those twins."

I sighed.

"She's like my mother. Her heart is big and full of love and kindness."

"Maybe too much kindness." He said.

Barton was taking us to a safe house. It wasn't what I expected. It was a farmhouse. Natasha seemed to have been hit badly and he helped her into the house.

"What's this?" I asked.

"A safe-house?"

"Let's hope so." said Barton.

He opened the door and walked inside.

"Honey? I'm home."

I was confused until a woman came around the corner. She was pregnant!

"Hi, company. Sorry we didn't call ahead."

Stark looked at me.

"This is an agent of some kind."

I was unconvinced.

"Gentlemen, this is Laura."

"I know all your names." she said.

I heard footsteps and two children came into the room.

"Dad!"

"I see her! Hey buddy how you guys doing?"

I smiled a bit. It reminded me of how Eve would run to Loki or myself when we came home.

"These are…smaller agents." Stark said.

"Did you bring Auntie Nat with you?"

Natasha walked over with a smile.

"Why don't you hug her and find out!"

She jumped into her arms.

"Sorry for barging in on you." Steve said.

"Yeah we would've called ahead but we were too busy having no idea you existed." Stark said.

The girl walked up and looked up at me. I looked at her and remembered my vision. Looking at her, reminded me of Eve. I had to find her!

Eve's POV

I woke up and my head was throbbing. When I tried to lift my hands I couldn't. They were contained in metal cuffs and I could not use my powers.

"HELP!"

I struggled against my bonds and banged them against the wall.

"Try not to hurt yourself. I might need you."

I glared at Ultron.

"I'll never do anything for you! My uncle will come for me. And when my father and grandfather find out about this you'll be destroyed!" I hissed.

He just laughed at me.

"Where are we anyway?"

"Seoul, Korea. We're paying a visit to Dr. Cho."

My eyes widened. I remembered what she'd said before.

"You're going to use my father's scepter."

He seemed confused.

"It'll destroy you! Whatever is in that scepter is too powerful."

He ignored me and then left.

"You can't use it! Don't! Don't please!"

It was no use. I fell to my knees and leaned against the wall.

"I failed. I'm sorry father."

I shook my head. I couldn't give up now. I didn't know what sort of metal these cuffs were made of, but I had to find away out of them. I'd told the Maximoff's to run and I hoped they did.

Pietro's POV

He was keeping her as a prisoner. I heard her say her father's scepter. I remembered what she told me and I started to have doubts. Wanda was sleeping and I left her be. I ran down to where Eve was and saw her trying to get the cuffs off.

"I'm sorry."

She jumped up and looked at me.

"Why should you be sorry?"

"I told Ultron to leave you alone. I didn't want this to happen."

She walked over and looked into my eyes.

"I don't blame you. I know you're angry and that you've lost a lot. But what you're doing is wrong. Pietro…"

She touched my hand and I looked down.

"I know your sister is everything to you. I know how you feel. I'm telling you again, take her and run."

I found myself taking her hand and I looked up. Her bright green eyes looked right through me.

"I don't know you very well, but I feel like I've known you my whole life."

She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I really like you Pietro. I go so far as to say I care about you. That's why I've protected you and your sister. Which is why I'm begging you to run."

I shook my head.

"Then you're coming with us."

"No. He'll go after you. I can get out on my own."

"I'm not going without you. Neither will Wanda."

She held my hand tightly.

"Pietro listen to me. I'll be fine! Just tell my uncle where I am and he can get me out."

I shook my head got Wanda. Together we opened the door and I looked at the cuffs.

"These stop your magic." I said.

"I figured that out."

I smirked and we managed to get them off. She rubbed her wrists and Wanda looked at her.

"Why? Why are you always helping us?"

She smiled a bit and looked at me.

"I have my reasons. I could ask the same thing about you. Why didn't you kill me Pietro, when we first met?"

I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

Eve's POV

I was hoping he would say something. Wanda smiled and nudged him forward.

"You said you wanted to tell her. I like her, but you like her more I think."

I smiled and looked down. Wanda took my hand.

"Thank you for everything you've done."

I nodded.

"I understand your anger."

They nodded.

"Eve you need to go. Before Ultron comes back." he said.

I nodded and turned to go.

"Come with me."

I turned and looked at them.

"Both of you. Come back with me."

Before they could answer a strange noise interrupted. Pietro walked forward and took my arm.

"Go. Run and don't look back."

"Pietro I-"

"Go!"

I stared at him and then hugged him.

"I'm coming back for you." I whispered.

I let him go and then ran out. I had to get in contact with Steve or one of the others.


	7. The Cradle

Chapter 7

The Cradle

I had to get to Dr. Cho first! If the cradle was everything she said it was then I couldn't let Ultron have it. I found the lab and I could sense Wanda's powers. Ultron was already in there!

"I begged you to run." I said.

I walked forward and tried to find a back door.

Pietro's POV

I had that strange feeling again and knew Eve was close.

 _Why didn't you go back!?_

She said she was going to come back for us….for me.

"Cellular cohesion will take a few hours, but we can initiate the consciousness stream. We're uploading your cerebral matrix…now." said the doctor.

Wanda walked forward.

"I can read him. He's…dreaming." she said.

Sometimes I wished I could do what she could. Look into another's mind. Perhaps look into Eve's mind and…see what she thought.

"I wouldn't call it dreams. It's Ultron's base consciousness, informational noise. Soon-"

"How soon? I'm not being pushy."

It was strange. Sometimes Ultron sounded like a human.

"We're imprinting a physical brain. There are no shortcuts. Even the magic in the gem is-"

Wanda suddenly screamed and fell back like something had hurt her. I ran over and held her, trying to figure out what was wrong. She looked at Ultron.

"How could you?" she asked.

I frowned and looked at Ultron.

"How could I what?" he asked.

"You said, we would destroy the Avengers. Make a better world."

"And it will be better."

"When everyone is dead."

My eyes widened and I looked at Ultron again.

 _Eve._

"That is not…..The human race will have every opportunity to improve."

I stepped forward.

"And if they don't?" I asked.

"Ask Noah."

I narrowed my eyes.

"You said you wouldn't hurt Eve. You said you'd leave her to Wanda and I."

"She's an Avenger."

"What if they don't improve?"

"Ask Noah."

I shook my head in disgust.

"You're a madman." Wanda said.

"There were more than a dozen extinction level events, even the dinosaurs got theirs. When the Earth starts to settle, God throws a stone at it. And believe me, he's winding up. We have to evolve. There's no room for the weak. Eve isn't weak, but she had every opportunity to join us."

I shook my head.

"She would have never joined you. I'm starting to think she was right. And who decides who is weak? You?" I asked.

"Life. Life always decides." He looked up. "There's incoming. The Quinjet. Your Eve might be with them. You're welcome to try and convince her again. But we need to move."

"That's not a problem."

Wanda had broken the scepter's control over her. She shut down the cradle and I picked up Wanda. I ran as fast as I could and I saw Eve on the way out. She made a shield to protect the staff. She saw me and shook her head and pointed to the door. I didn't want to, but I kept going. Once we were far enough away I looked back.

"I have to go back for her."

"Pietro we can't. The other Avengers are there now. Stark is there."

I looked at Wanda and then back to the lab. I saw Eve jump out a window and the Captain caught her. She'd done so much for us, for me! I couldn't just sit back and do nothing, but I didn't know what to do.

"I know you care about her."

I looked at Wanda but she was looking at the ground.

"I want to help her too but…"

She suddenly looked over at a TV and we saw Eve fighting Ultron with the Captain. We looked at each other.

"She's done so much for us. We can't let him hurt her."

She looked at the TV for a minute and then back to me. She nodded and we took off.

Eve's POV

Ultron threw Steve and I through the window of a train. A piece of glass got stuck in my arm and I hissed. Steve blocked me and Ultron grabbed him.

"Steve!"

If I tried to use my powers I could hurt Steve. He threw him to the other side of the train and I back away.

"They asked me to spare you. But you're to much of a threat."

Before I could even make a shield, Pietro pushed Ultron away. He stood in front of me and I smiled a bit. Wanda blocked him off and he looked at her.

"Please, don't do this."

"What choice do we have?" she asked.

He looked back at Pietro and I and then left. Pietro knelt down next to me while Steve went to the front of the train. Wanda came over to me.

"You're hurt." she said.

"It's not bad. I can fix it."

"Eve!"

I looked at Steve.

"The driver is dead." He looked at Pietro. "Civilians in our path."

He nodded and looked at me.

"I'm coming back."

I nodded and Steve looked at Wanda and myself.

"Can you two stop this thing?

Wanda and I looked at each other.

"We can try." I said.

She nodded and Steve helped me up. I took a deep breath and looked at Wanda.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded and we used all our strength to stop the train. Steve held onto a pole and the others on the train held onto whatever they could find. It was difficult but with Wanda helping me we managed to bring the train to a halt. She smiled at me and nodded. She got off and I looked at Steve.

"Did we get the cradle?"

He nodded and I got off the train. I saw Pietro leaning against a wall, completely out of breath. I ran over and he looked at me.

"I'm sorry, we're both sorry." he said.

"We should have listened to you." Wanda said.

I shook my head and hugged them both.

"I told you, I understand why you did it."

They slowly hugged me and when I pulled away I smiled.

"Are you alright, Pietro?"

"I'll be fine. I just need to take a minute."

"I'm very tempted not to give you one."

I turned and looked at Steve.

"They saved us. And they saved me on more than one account."

"That's why I'm letting him take that minute."

I smiled at him.

"The cradle, did you get it?" Wanda asked.

"Stark will take care of it."

I shook my head and reached out for something. Anything so I didn't hurt anyone or anything.

"No he won't."

"You don't know what you're talking about. Stark's not crazy."

"Steve…" he looked at me. "The last time he played with something he didn't understand, Ultron was born. We can't let him do it again."

He just stared at me.

"He will do anything to make it right." said Wanda.

Steve hesitated and then turned.

"Stark come in?"

Wanda looked at me with a worried expression and then she smiled. I gave her a confused look and then I'm pretty sure my face turned red. What I grabbed onto, was Pietro's hand. I quickly pulled it away and cleared my throat.

"Sorry."

He sort of smiled and so did I.

"Is anyone on comms?"

"Ultron can't tell the difference between saving the world and destroying it. Where do you think he gets that?" Wanda asked.

Steve looked at us and then just at me.

"Look, I don't hate Stark, but I know what he's capable of. If we don't stop him…who knows what will come out of that cradle."

Steve smiled and then smiled a bit.

"You're just like your mother, Eve. She didn't like Stark, but she knew what he was capable of as well. When he wanted to kill you father, your mother jumped in front. She said he'd have to kill both of them. Seeing the friendship you have with these two…..it's like seeing your mother again." I smiled. "Alright, we'll stop him. Are you two with us?"

I looked at Pietro and Wanda. They stood up and then stayed next to me.

"We go where she goes." he said.

I slowly looked up and smiled at him. He smiled softly back and held my gaze.

"I never got a chance to thank you both for helping me. Thank you."

Pietro smiled more.

"Anytime."

I laughed a bit and so did Wanda.


	8. Snap

Chapter 8

Snap

Once we were on a jet, I took the piece of glass out of my arm. Wanda took my hand and I squeezed. When it was out I started to breathe again. I put my hand over my arm and closed my eyes. I could feel the wound closing. I pulled my hand away and nodded.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

They smiled and Wanda chuckled. I let go of her hand and leaned back.

"What made you two realize what I said was true?"

They looked at each other.

"I think we always knew. But Wanda saw something."

I looked at her and she looked scared. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"I saw Ultron's plan. He wants to destroy the world."

I nodded and she looked down.

"We were wrong. It's our fault."

"No. Wanda look at me."

"This isn't your fault. Ultron used your pain against you. Don't blame yourselves."

She smiled at me a bit and nodded.

"My grandfather once told me, all that matters is what you think of yourself. You alone know the truth."

"Your grandfather is smart." Pietro said.

"Well he is called Odin Allfather. He knows everything."

Wanda nodded and then looked at Steve.

"I'm going to go and apologize for what I did."

We nodded and she left. After a moment of silence, Pietro looked at me.

"Can I asked you a question?"

"Of course."

"Why would you have come back for me?"

I thought about it for a minute.

"Hmm, in all honesty I don't really know. I just couldn't leave you behind. Or Wanda."

He looked at me curiously.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No. You have a beautiful face."

I smiled and then looked down.

"Thank you."

"But what would the daughter of a god, want with someone like me?"

I smiled softly and slowly looked up.

"What wouldn't she want with someone like you? You're brave, smart and you have a strong heart. Don't sell yourself short Pietro. Be who you know you are."

He was looking at me as though he were trying to convince himself I was real. I slowly reached out and took his hand.

"Everything I've done for you, I would do again in a heartbeat. I really would. For you and Wanda. Without hesitation."

He held onto my hand stared into my eyes. I couldn't look away, I was trapped in his blue eyes. I could see so many emotions within them. Pain, anger and regret. But I also saw happiness, joy….and love. I smiled at him and he squeezed my hand.

"Did you mean what you said?" He raised his brow. "When you told me you felt like you've known me your whole life?"

"Yes, I did."

"I think that was why I would go back for you. Because I feel the same."

He smiled at me and stroked my hand.

"When this is over, could we talk more?" he asked.

"I'd like that very much."

"Good."

When Wanda came back he let go of my hand. She smiled and shook her head. She knelt down and took my hand. She put it in Pietro's and then held them together.

"I've been waiting a long time to see something like this. Just stay with us Eve. You're the only friend we've ever had."

I smiled and hugged her.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"We're coming up on the tower. We need to make this fast." Steve said.

"I think Pietro is the definition of fast." I joked.

He and Wanda smiled at me and I winked. We got off the jet and went up the stairs.

"The genetic coding tower's at ninety-seven percent. You have got to upload that schematic in the next three minutes." I heard Banner say.

We stepped into the lab.

"I'm gonna say this once." Steve said.

"How about 'nonce'." Stark said.

I narrowed my eyes and threw him back.

"Remember what happened the last time you toyed with something you didn't understand?!"

Pietro's POV

She was scary when she got angry.

"Eve put him down."

"Why?"

"Because killing him won't solve anything."

She growled but let him go.

"You don't know what you're doing." Steve said.

"And you do? She's not in your head?"

The green man pointed at Wanda.

"I know you're angry-"

"Oh we're way past that. I could choke the life out of you and never change a shade."

"I wouldn't let you Banner. And she can't get into my head." Eve said.

"Banner after everything that's happened-"

"That's nothing compared to what's coming! What her father could send!"

"Don't talk about my father!"

"You don't know what's in there!'

I was tired of the arguing so I ran and unplugged everything to the machine. They all looked at me and Eve was smiling a bit.

"No, no. Go on. You were saying?"

I heard a loud noise and saw a bullet shoot up from the floor. The glass broke and I fell. Wanda called my name and so did Eve. Barton put his foot on my chest.

"What? You didn't see that coming?"

"Barton stop!"

Eve jumped down and pushed him off.

"He's not here to hurt anyone. Neither is his sister. Pleas just leave him-"

"WAIT!'

I looked up and saw my Thor. I grabbed Eve and pinned her to the wall. I used my body as a shield and she closed her eyes. When it was over we both looked up. A red man came out of the cradle. He threw himself at Thor but Thor threw him off. Eve and I looked at each other before going back up. Thor looked at Eve and ran forward.

"Eve!"

She threw her arms around him and he held her tight.

"I though I'd failed to protect you."

"I'm fine uncle Thor. My friends here saved me."

He looked at Wanda and I.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

"It was our pleasure." Wanda said.

The red man flew over and pulled Eve back.

"I'm sorry, that was…odd." He looked at Thor. "Thank you."

"Thor, you helped create this?" the Captain asked.

We all looked at him.

"I've had a vision. A whirlpool that sucks in all hope of life and at it's center is that."

He pointed at the stone in the man's head.

"What, the gem?"

"It's one of the six infinity stones."

Eve gasped and I looked at her. Wanda put her hand on her shoulder.

"That's what was in father's scepter?"

"Yes. The greatest power in the universe. Unparalleled in it destructive capabilities." Thor said.

I looked at Eve and she was looking down.

Eve's POV

It made sense now. The destructive power in the stone made my father lose his mind. At least that was what I thought.

"Where did he get it? Who gave it to him, uncle?"

"I don't know. He won't say anything, he wouldn't even tell your mother."

"But that had to have been what made him do those things. Right? Right!?"

I was looking at him desperately.

"Uncle Thor?"

He looked at me, but he didn't have an answer. I heard Stark say 'told you' under his breath. I don't think he meant for me to hear it. I look up angrily and started to run forward. Uncle grabbed me.

"YOU DON'T KNOW A DAMN THING ABOUT MY FATHER OR ME! YOU'RE JUST A SELF-CENTERED MAN WITH NO CONCERN FOR ANYONE BUT YOURSELF! MY FATHER IS A GOOD MAN, HE'S BETTER THAN YOU'LL EVER BE! SO SHUT-UP ABOUT MY FATHER! NEXT TIME MY UNCLE WON'T BE HERE!"

Hot tears were rolling down my cheeks and I pushed my uncle off. Everyone was giving me a sad look. I shook my head and ran off to my room I stayed in.


	9. Going Back

Chapter 9

Going Back

Pietro's POV

Eve ran off crying and it broke my heart. I turned on Stark.

"How dare you! She's done nothing but help you. You have no right to talk about her father like that. Next time I'll make sure you remember not to do so again." I snarled.

Thor didn't look too happy either. None of them did. I looked at Wanda.

"We should make sure she's alright."

She smiled a bit and shook her head.

"No. You should go."

"Wanda-"

"Go."

I slowly nodded and went off to find her.

"Eve!?"

I heard her crying and slowly walked towards the sound. She was lying in bed and crying into a pillow. I walked inside and tried to think of what I should say. I took a deep breath and sat down next to her. She looked at me and it broke my heart to see her this way.

"Where's Wanda?"

"She said that I should be the one to go after you. Maybe it's because I'm faster." I joked.

She smiled a bit and so did I.

"Eve you can't listen to Stark. Remember what you told me?"

She sat up a bit and tilted her head.

"You said that only you know the truth. You know who your father is. Shouldn't that be all that matters?"

She nodded.

"But I'm so tired of people talking about him like that. It's not just here. On Asgard people speak ill if him as well. Everywhere I go, people hate him."

I took her hand and she looked at me again.

"I don't. From what you've told me he's a good man. You're his daughter, you're kind and your heart is full of love. You know right from wrong unlike so many people in the world. He and your mother raised you, so they must be good people."

She smiled at me gratefully and then threw her arms around me. We both fell back and I laughed a bit.

"Thank you Pietro."

"Anytime."

She laughed and I smiled. I picked her up and then set her down. I looked at her with a smile.

"Stark doesn't know what family means."

She nodded and took my hand.

"Thank you, for coming after me."

"I always will."

She nodded and went back to the others.

Eve's POV

When we walked in, I saw Vision holding my uncle's hammer. My eyes went wide and my jaw dropped. Everyone looked surprised except Wanda and Pietro. Uncle slowly took the hammer and Vision walked away. I looked at uncle with raised brows.

"Right." He pat Stark on the shoulder. "Well done."

Uncle walked off and they all looked at me.

"Why are looking at me?"

"You're from Asgard. Can you explain how that happened?" Barton asked.

I opened my mouth but no words came. I shrugged and Steve nodded.

"Three minutes. Get what you need. Eve, show the Maximoff's where to find some gear."

I nodded and led them away. I hadn't failed to notice Stark had a bruise on his face.

"Who hit Stark? My uncle?"

"No. I did."

I looked at Wanda and smiled a bit. She winked and I shook my head. I opened a few lockers and they found what thy needed. I saw Pietro changed his shirt and I quickly looked away.

 _I hope I live to see that again._

Pietro tossed Wanda a jacket and she smiled a bit. She put it on and I nodded in approval.

"It looks good on you."

She smiled and we went to the jet.

"Are you sure you two want to do this? There's no shame in waiting here."

They each took my hand.

"We fight with you." Wanda said.

I smiled and nodded. Uncle Thor hugged me when he saw me.

"Your friend hit Stark, and none too gently."

I chuckled.

"I know. She's a good friend."

"When we go home, we'll ask your father where he got it. Maybe he didn't know it was an infinity stone."

When we go home? When he pulled away I looked at Wanda and then Pietro. I guess they'd both heard. I looked down and then shook my head.

"Ultron knows we're coming. Odds are we'll be riding into heavy fire, and that's what we signed up for. But the people of Sokovia, they didn't. So our priority is getting them out. All they want is to live their lives in peace, and that's not going to happen today. But we can do our best to protect them. And we can get the job done, and find out what Ultron's been building. We find Romanoff, and we clear the field. Keep the fight between us." He paused a minute. "Ultron thinks we're monsters, and we're what's wrong with the world. This isn't just about beating him. It's about whether he's right." Steve said.

I slowly looked at Banner from behind my hair.

"Let's prove him wrong." I said.

They all looked at me and I stood up.

"We all became this way or were born this way for a reason. If it wasn't meant to be, we wouldn't exist. Maybe some of us were an accident at first, but we're more than that. I wouldn't go so far as to call us heroes, but we're not monsters. Even if people see us that way, they're wrong. We know what we truly are, and that's all that matters. We know where we come from, and if we chose to be this way we know why. Even if that reason is different now." Pietro took my hand. "The point is, we're all in this together. I don't care what Ultron thinks of us. Even though not all of us always get along, we're a team. I know who you truly are, and I trust you. From my mother's stories I feel as though I've known you all my life. But that's not what this is about. Stark created Ultron to protect people….his intentions were good. But we are the ones meant to protect them. My father sent me down here for a reason. I don't know if it was to help make up for his mistakes or if it was because there was something down here I needed to find to feel whole. What I do know, is that I will fight alongside all of you until the end. I can't think of a better way to die, than among friends."

They all looked at me as though they never had before. Even Stark had a smile on his face.

"I was wrong about you, little Loki."

I smirked and nodded.

"Let's finish this. Together."

They all nodded in agreement and I looked up into Pietro's eyes. He smiled at me and squeezed my hand.

"No matter what happens you need to know…" he touched my cheek. "You made me a better man I think."

I smiled and Wanda hugged me.

"You showed me revenge is not the answer."

I hugged her and pat her back.

"You're the first real friends I've ever had. We fight together as one. Agreed?"

They nodded and I saw my uncle smiling at me. I smiled back and he winked. I remembered what he said about going home and I looked down. One look at Pietro and I didn't know if I wanted to leave anymore.


	10. Flying

Chapter 10

Flying

Pietro's POV

After this she would go home? I didn't want her to leave, I couldn't let her leave. She sat next to me with her eyes closed. She was so beautiful, so kind and very powerful. She was so sure about herself and she was proud of where she came from, despite what other people said.

"You've been staring at me for the past two minutes." she suddenly said.

I laughed nervously and she opened her eyes.

"We'll be alright. I've fought worse."

"You have?"

She nodded. There are other worlds out there besides this one and Asgard. I've been fighting since I was twenty years old."

"How old are you now?"

"Twenty-three." she said.

I nodded slowly. I was twenty-four, not that much of a difference. It wouldn't matter though, not if she went back to Asgard. I was afraid I'd never see her again.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing."

She looked away and Wanda looked at me. She raised her brows and I shook my head. She gave me a look that said, 'You'll regret it.'. How could I stop Eve from going home? How could I keep her from her family? It was selfish.

When we landed it was still very early in the morning. I went to the police first.

"We're under attack! Clear the city. Now!"

I left but I noticed none of them had taken me seriously. I went back in and took a gun. I fired it into the air.

"Get off your assess."

I left again and this time they followed.

Eve's POV

Pietro ran off and Wanda used her powers to make people leave. I closed my eyes and tried to sense where Ultron would be. I walked forward, eyes still closed and I saw Stark fly into a church. That had to be where he was. I ran forward but was stopped by an army of machines.

"Everyone! Ultron has an army!" I said.

 _"Protect the people!"_ Steve said.

I nodded and started to get rid of the machines. I found a group of people surrounded and I made a shield around them.

"I need some help over here."

Pietro came running and destroyed them.

"Thank you."

I had to find these people shelter.

"Follow me! Hurry!"

I cast a shield as we ran and found a building that looked safe enough. We all stopped then the ground started to shake.

"Get down!"

We all got down on the ground and we started to go up into the sky. My eyes widened.

"Oh my god!"

I saw Ultron high above and I glared at him. I attacked him and it was a bad choice on my part. He swooped down and grabbed me by the throat.

"Guh!"

"I tried to spare you. You have joined me."

I was struggling to breath.

"You're too powerful to be left alive."

I used my powers and managed to loosen his grip.

"You're the monster." I choked out.

"You're father's the monster."

My eyes widened and I glared at him.

"Killing all those innocent people."

"You don't know a damn thing about him Ultron! Those files you've seen, they aren't the whole story."

He tightened his grip again and flew up. If he dropped me now I would die.

"You think I'm afraid to die?"

He tilted his head.

"I'm not afraid to die, Ultron. I found what I was meant to. Now that I've known how it feels, I can die happily. But if I'm going to die, I'm taking you with me!"

I grabbed his wrists and heated my hands like I would to heal someone. Only I let them get hotter and hotter. I saw the city wasn't far below and I could make the drop. He tried to shake me off and then I let him go. I started to fall and I looked down. Maybe I'd miscalculated. I shut my eyes and thought of Pietro. I wanted him to be the last thing on my mind. Someone put their arms around me and flew off. I slowly opened one eye and saw Vision. I smiled and he smiled a bit. He found a safe spot and set me down.

"Thank you."

He nodded and flew off.

"That was close."

 _"What was close?"_ came three voices.

I smiled and shook my head.

 _"Nobody would know. Nobody."_ I was confused. _"The last I saw him, when Ultron was sitting on him. Uh…yeah he'll be missed."_ Barton laughed. _"Quick little bastard, I miss him already."_

I smiled and shook my head. Suddenly Pietro was standing right next to me with Wanda.

"What happened to your neck?" Pietro asked.

My eyes widened and I tried to heal it but Pietro grabbed me.

"Who did that?"

"Ultron, who else."

He growled in anger and I grabbed his wrist.

"I'm alright."

"We need to get these people somewhere safe." Wanda said.

I nodded and she ran off. I looked over the edge and found we were higher than I thought.

"If we fall now, the impact will kill millions of innocent people." I said.

"What do we do?" He asked me.

I looked at him.

"I don't know if there's anything we can do."

He took my hand and I smiled a bit.

"I'm not afraid to die." I said softly.

He squeezed my hand and smiled sadly.

"You won't be alone." he whispered.

I nodded and closed my eyes.

"We did our best, I suppose that's all anyone can ask, right?"

I nodded again and he hugged me.

 _"Nobody's dying today Miss Porter."_

I frowned.

"Porter? That's my mother's maiden name. Whose this?"

I suddenly saw a very large ship fly up. I smiled and then looked at Pietro.

 _"Nice, right? Pulled her out of mothballs with a couple of friends. She's dusty but, she'll do."_

 _"Fury, you son of a bitch."_ said Steve.

 _"Oooh! You kiss your mother with that mouth?"_

I smiled and started to laugh. Pietro picked me up and ran us over to the others. There were several boats flying towards us.

"This is SHIELD?" Pietro asked.

"This is what SHIELD is supposed to be." Steve answered.

He looked at me.

"This is not so bad."

I nodded in agreement and we started to get the people onboard.


	11. A Life

Chapter 11

A Life

I saw my uncle fighting and then Ultron flew at him.

"Thor! You're bothering me!"

"NO! UNCLE THOR!"

I ran off towards the church as fast as I could. I saw him beating on my uncle. Someone grabbed my arm and I saw Vision.

"Wait."

"That's my uncle."

"I know."

He flew up behind Ultron.

"I am running out of things to say. Are you ready?" uncle asked.

Vision swung, knocking Ultron clear through the ceiling and far off into the distance. I smiled and ran forward, I looked at Vision.

"Thank you for saving him."

"My pleasure."

"They're coming for the core." Uncle said.

 _"Avengers, it's time to work for a living."_ Stark said.

Wanda and Pietro arrived first.

"You good?" he asked her.

"Yeah."

They both looked at me and I nodded. Stark then arrived with the others.

"Romanoff, you and Banner better not be playing hide the zucchini."

My jaw dropped and I threw him into a wall.

"That is so very rude!"

 _"Relax shell-head. Not all of us can fly or run at the speed of light."_

I smiled at Pietro and he winked. Romanoff and Banner showed up.

"What's the drill?"

Stark pointed to the core.

"This is the drill. If Ultron gets his hands on the core we lose."

That was when Ultron flew up. Uncle looked at me and nodded. I ran to the core and put a shield around myself and it.

"Is that the best you can do!?" Uncle shouted.

Ultron summoned more of his machines and sighed in frustration.

"You had to ask?" Steve said.

"This is the best I can do."

"So how are going to do this?"

"Well, like the old man and little Loki said."

Stark looked at me.

"Together."

For the first time I actually smiled at him. I nodded.

"Together."

The machines flew forward and kept the shield up. My friends and uncle destroyed all they could reach. Ultron and Vision started to fight then an energy came from Vision's head. He forced Ultron back and then my uncle and Stark helped him. When they stopped Ultron looked ready to fall apart.

"You know, with the benefit of hindsight-"

Banner came and whacked him, sending him flying through the air. I smiled and looked at him.

"I applaud you my friend."

He smiled in triumph and then chased after the rest of the machines.

Pietro's POV

Eve let the shield down and she looked tired.

"Eve?"

"I'll be alright. Give me a second."

She took a deep breath and then stood up.

"They'll try to leave the city." Thor said.

"We can't let them leave, not even one. Rhodey!"

Stark flew off and Steve looked at us.

"We gotta move out. Even I can tell the air is getting thin. Eve, Pietro, Barton you get the people on the boats. I'll sweep fro stragglers."

"And what of the core?" Eve asked.

"I'll protect it."

We all looked at Wanda and she looked at Barton.

"It's my job."

Barton, Romanoff, and Steve left.

"Be careful. Both of you." Eve said.

I nodded and she looked at me again. I reached for her hand and she took mine.

"Come back to me." I whispered.

She smiled.

"Always."

She left and I watched her go

"Go help Eve get the people to the boats." Wanda said.

"I'm not going to leave you here." I said.

A robot flew at us but Wanda destroyed it.

"I can handle these." She looked at me. "Come back when everyone is on the boats but not before."

I smirked.

"Hmmm."

"You understand?"

I looked at her.

"You know, I'm twelve minutes older than you."

She laughed a bit.

"Go."

I ran off and found a little girl trapped behind a door. I broke it down and got her out.

Eve's POV

None of the machines were getting away. Rhodes, Vision and Stark wouldn't allow it. Once the boat was full, we were waiting for Barton, Romanoff, Pietro and Wanda. Barton was on but there was a woman calling for her child. Barton suddenly ran off and I took a few steps after him. I ran out to help but then Ultron started firing at us. I managed to block him but now he was going for Barton. He had the child in his arms. I started to run forward but then something blocked the shots. It was Pietro! I stopped dead and my eyes went wide.

"You didn't see that coming."

It was like time had stopped. He fell to the ground and I screamed. I ran to him and dropped down.

"Pietro! Pietro! No, no, no!"

"Eve it's too late."

"NO! I can save him!"

"That could kill you!"

I looked Rogers right in the eye.

"I don't care. I'm not losing him, I'm not letting Wanda lose him."

I put my hands on his chest and closed my eyes.

 _I'm not losing you! I can't lose you! Come back._

I opened my eyes but he still wasn't waking up. Tears rolled down my cheeks and onto his chest. I leaned down and kissed his lips gently. My hands started to warm up and I looked back. I smiled and looked at the others.

"It's working!"

I was giving it everything I had. I started to feel weak but I tried to keep going. When I couldn't hold on any longer I collapsed.


	12. Matters of the Heart

Chapter 12

Matters of the Heart

Pietro's POV

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself on a ship. I sat up and looked around. I saw Barton safe which meant I'd succeeded. Although I wasn't sure how I'd survived. I stood up slowly and tried to find my sister….and Eve. I found a tall man with an eye patch.

"Mr. Maximoff."

He opened the door and I saw Wanda and a few of the others.

"Pietro!"

I ran and hugged her.

"I thought you were dead." she said.

"I should be. I don't know how I survived that."

She pulled back and bit her lip. I frowned when I realized the others looked worried too.

"What happened? Where is she?"

Wanda took my hand and led me to another room. My heart nearly stopped when I saw Eve. She looked dead. Thor was sitting next to her, his face in his hands.

"No. No!"

I walked forward. She was still breathing but faintly.

"She used all her power and energy to save you. She knew the risks, but she didn't care. She's…just like her mother." Romanoff said.

"Why didn't you stop her!?"

"We couldn't. She wouldn't let us. She knew what she was doing and no one could stop her. It was her choice." Barton said.

Wanda touched her hand.

"She's still alive. She has to come back, she has to." she said.

 _I can't lose you. Come back._

Wanda looked at me. She seemed to know what I was thinking and she nodded. I nodded and touched Eve's face.

"Don't leave us…don't leave me." I whispered.

I slowly leaned down and kissed her. I pulled back a bit and stroked her cheek.

"Wake up Eve."

She wouldn't wake up. I sat back down and shook my head. Wanda put her hands on my shoulders and I took her hand.

"You said you'd come back." I kissed her hand. "So please come back. I need you with me."

"If she doesn't wake up her father is gonna come down here and destroy us." Stark said.

I stood up angrily.

"Would you like me to destroy you now so you don't have to see it?"

"Calm down junior."

I hit him and he fell back.

"Pietro stop!"

He threw a punch back at me and hit me in the face. He walked towards me but was then thrown back, and it wasn't Wanda who did it.

"If you ever raise your hand to him again I'll chop it off."

I turned around and found Eve sitting up.

"Eve!"

Eve's POV

Pietro and the others ran over to me. I smiled at him. I was still a little weak and I fell into his arms.

"I thought I was too late."

He smiled. I looked at Wanda and she smiled.

"You saved him. Thank you, thank you so much."

I smiled at her, then I looked back at Pietro.

"You don't have to thank me."

Pietro smiled.

"Don't ever do that again."

Everyone laughed and Pietro nodded.

"I promise."

He pulled me closer to him and Wanda hugged me too. They pulled away and my uncle smiled. I hugged him tightly.

"I was so afraid I'd lost you. It was brave what you did." he said.

"I couldn't let him die." I whispered.

"I know. I understand more than you think."

I pulled away and looked at the others.

"Well you gave us a good scare." Steve said.

"It takes a lot more to kill a daughter of Loki."

He smiled and nodded.

"Well he will be most interested to hear about it tomorrow."

I looked at him.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes. Tomorrow we return home."

I faked a smile and nodded.

"I can't wait."

He kissed my forehead and I got up. Wand was smiling and Pietro looked at the floor. When he did look up he looked into my eyes.

Pietro's POV

I had to stop her. I couldn't lose her. She blinked and looked away before leaving the room. Wanda went with her and the others looked at me.

"What?"

"It seems people in my family have a habit of falling for mortals. It doesn't surprise me that Eve followed in her father's footsteps. If you have something to tell my niece….you better tell her before it's too late. Her father may never let her come back here. He's very protective of his children." Thor said.

"He's right. I'm probably the world's leading authority on waiting too long. Eve's a special woman, you don't meet a woman like her every hundred years."

I looked in direction Eve and Wanda had gone.

"She wants to go home."

"Yes, but she always wants to stay. For you."

"Me? Why me of all people?"

They all just stared at me.

"You don't know?" Romanoff asked.

I sighed and looked away.

Eve's POV

We all went to the new Avengers headquarters. I leaned against the wall in a large empty room and sighed. I didn't want to leave, but I belonged on Asgard.

"I don't want you to leave."

I looked over at Pietro. He was the last one I wanted to see right now.

"Where's Wanda? She's always with you."

He walked up and stood next to me. He didn't look at me but he stayed with me.

"Barton told me something." he said suddenly.

Without looking at him I said,

"Oh?"

"He told me you kissed me."

I stared at hard at a tree outside the window. Barton needed to keep his mouth shut.

"Pietro don't do this right now." I whispered.

"Why not? Is a perfectly good time."

"Because we both know I have to leave. And it hurts enough as it is."

I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the wall.

"Don't leave. Please don't leave." He said.

"I have to. Asgard is my home."

I could feel his eyes on me.

"Sokovia is my home, but I'm here now. And….and I don't want to be here without you. I don't want to be anywhere without you."

I was trying so hard not to cry.

"Eve."

I opened my eyes and found him right in front of me. His gorgeous blue eyes bored into mine. I wondered if this was how my mother felt when she met my father. His face….his lips were mere inches from mine.

"Please don't leave, not without me and Wanda. Especially not without me."

I looked down.

"Mortals aren't allowed on Asgard. The only reason my mother was allowed to stay is because she was pregnant with me. I can't take you with me. I'm sorry." I said softly.

"Then tell me one thing." I looked at him. "Why did you kiss me?"

"To heal you-"

"You're lying."

My eyes widened a bit.

"I've seen how you heal people. You use your hands. Tell me why."

Tears welled in my eyes.

"I can't. I just can't. I'm sorry Pietro."

He pushed him away and ran. He didn't run after me and I was grateful. Once I was alone I started crying. I didn't want to leave Pietro. I was falling in love with him. But how could I leave my family?

Pietro's POV

She was leaving and there was nothing I could do. I hit the wall hard and sighed in frustration.

"Pietro."

I couldn't look at my sister. She put her hand on my arm.

"I don't want her to leave either. I know you care about her, but you have to let her go. She said she'd come back someday."

"Someday. How soon is someday I wonder. She can't just make me feel this way and then walk out of my life!"

She put her arms around me.

"Maybe she'll change her mind."

I didn't say anything and I hugged my sister.

Eve's POV

The next morning I packed my things and said goodbye to my friends. My heart broke when Pietro was not there. Wanda hugged me.

"He couldn't watch you leave." she whispered.

I hugged her tightly and took a deep breath.

"I'll miss you Wanda."

"I'll miss you too. We both will."

I pulled away and smiled sadly. I left and walked out side with my uncle, Stark and Steve. Uncle looked at me and held out his hand. Looked at him and then back at the building. I knew what I had to do. I turned and looked at my uncle and shook my head. He nodded and lowered his hand.

"Your father won't be happy."

I nodded.

"I can't leave."

"You mean you can't leave him?"

"No. I can't leave him. I…I need him."

He hugged me and I held onto him tightly.

"I'll miss you uncle Thor."

"I'll miss you too. I'll be back, I always come back here one way or another. I love you, be safe."

He looked at Steve.

"Look after her."

"I promise I will. I'll keep her out of trouble. We all care about her."

He kissed my forehead and then looked to the sky. Heimdall took him back and I took a deep breath. I turned back and smiled. I ran forward and all through the building.

"Pietro!?"

I called his name over and over until I found him. He was in the same room we were in the day before. He turned and looked at me, eyes wide. I was out of breath from running but I still smiled a bit.

"Eve? But I thought-"

"I couldn't. Not after everything." I said.

He was in front of me in seconds.

"I can't leave. Not….not without you."

He smiled at me and put his hands on my arms. I put my hands on his chest and looked into his eyes.

"I thought you said I wouldn't be allowed there."

"That's why I'm staying here. Because I did kiss you for a reason."

"Tell me."

I took a deep breath.

"I thought I was too late, that I'd lost you. I guess I was saying goodbye."

He smiled a bit.

Pietro's POV

I had to tell her now.

"When I woke up I didn't know where I was. I found Wanda, asked where you were…..I wasn't expecting what I saw. Apart from where Wanda and I almost died, I'd never been so scared in my life. I begged you to wake up….and I….I kissed you."

Her eyes widened.

"I don't know if I was saying goodbye or if it was just something I had to do. Either way I don't regret it."

A bright smile came to her face and she leaned into me.

"Well, we were both unconscious when it happened."

"Do you want to fix it?"

She nodded slowly.

"I like the sound of that." she whispered.

I smiled and then leaned down. When her soft lips touched mine…it was unlike anything I'd every felt. I was falling in love with her. I held her close but gently. Slowly she pulled away and smiled at me.

"I'm glad I stayed."

"I am too. And Wanda will be."

She nodded and moved her hand to my face.

"My father is going to come here. You can hide if you want to." She teased.

Even though I knew she was teasing me, I knew she was also serious.

"I'm not hiding from anything. Besides, I don't think you'd let him hurt me."

She smiled and laughed.

"Never."

I pulled her into my arms and held her close. I had her, I was never letting her go.

"I can never let you go." I whispered.

"Why do you think I stayed? I can't let you either. I couldn't be that far away from you. It would hurt too much." she said.

I smiled and pulled back to look at her. She smiled and so did I. In the short time I'd know her, my feelings had grown so much.


	13. A Father's Love

Chapter 13

A Father's Love

Loki's POV

When Thor came back, my daughter was not with him.

"THOR!"

I ran and found him. He sighed and smirked.

"I knew this conversation would come."

"Where is she?"

"She wanted to stay."

"Why would she want to do that?"

Aurora came up and Thor smiled.

"The same reason you wanted to."

My eyes went wide.

"I'm going down there."

"I told her you would."

"I'm going to bring her back."

"Loki, darling look at me."

I sighed and looked at Aurora.

"You said you would've stayed for me. Why should Eve be any different?"

"She's my daughter! My firstborn daughter and I waited so long for her."

She smiled and put her hand on my shoulder.

"She's my daughter too. But if this boy makes her happy, who are we to stand in her way?"

I thought about it for a minute and then sighed.

"I'm still going. I want to meet this boy. He can't be good enough for her."

"You'd be surprised brother. He sacrificed himself to save Barton and a small boy. Eve used all her power to save him and she succeeded. She's more powerful than any of us even realized. And you've raised her well, she knows what she's doing."

"I'm still going."

Thor chuckled and shook his head. I turned to Aurora next.

"Are you coming with me?"

She smiled.

"Of course I am. I'll get the kids."

"All of them?"

"Of course."

I smiled a bit and nodded.

Eve's POV

I was in training when I was tackled from behind.

"What the hell!"

When I saw my sister Rose I smiled.

"Rose!"

I hugged her tightly and stood up.

"How did…." My eye widened. "Father is here isn't he?"

It wasn't really a question. I looked at Pietro and then Fury came in.

"Eve, you have visitors."

My parents and the rest of my siblings came in.

"Uh-oh…"

My father came walking down to me and didn't look too happy.

"Father please let me explain."

He crossed his arms and waited. I looked at Pietro and he took a step forward. I held up my hand and he nodded. Wanda however ignored it and come up beside me.

"Father….I can't leave him. I can't leave any of them. I love them….all of them."

His eyes twitched and I saw my mother smiling. Wanda put her hand on my shoulder and I looked at her.

"You and mother always told me you wanted me to be happy. Well I'm happy here with him, and my friends."

His eyes now went to Pietro.

"Come here."

Pietro came forward and I looked at him. He looked nervous so I put my hand on his arm.

"My brother told me my daughter almost died saving you."

"She did, and it was my fault. If she'd died….I don't even want to think about it. I can't lose her. Not ever."

I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back and I laid my head against his arm. Wanda smiled at me.

"She saved my brother. I thought I'd lost him. She's like family to me."

Rose hugged my leg and I smiled.

"I won't lie, it'll be hard to be so far from you all. But I've found something here that I can't be without. I know you understand, father."

He was still staring at Pietro.

Pietro's POV

Her father continued to stare at me. He was intimidating, just like her. She held my arm and I looked at her.

"If anything happens to her….I'll hold you accountable. Do I make myself clear?"

I nodded and he hugged Eve.

"I don't like it, but I want you to be happy. If he makes you happy then I won't get in the way."

"He does. This doesn't mean I'll never see you again. You're my family, and if there's one thing you and mother taught me, family always comes first."

I smiled and looked at Wanda. She smiled at me and took my hand.

"Exactly. Don't ever forget that."

Eve's POV

I hugged my father tightly.

"I love you father, that will never change."

"I know, but you're my daughter. The day you were born was one of the happiest days of my life."

I smiled and pulled away.

"You've taught me well, you and mother. I'll be alright."

He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I know you will. But I will still worry. It's my job as a father. I love you so much."

I laughed and then my mother hugged me.

"I'm so proud of you Eve. I know life hasn't always been easy for you, especially with your powers. You've overcome all of it and you helped save the Earth. Your grandfather is also very proud of you. Be safe, and you listen to Natasha and Steve. They will make sure you're safe."

I nodded and then she went to talk with her old friends. My father wasn't very well liked but since Vision, Rhodes, Falcon, Wanda and Pietro didn't know him, he had a fresh start.

Later that night I sat outside looking at the stars.

"Eve."

I turned and looked at my father. He sat down next to me and looked out into the distance.

"You remind me so much of myself."

I looked at him curiously.

"I didn't know your mother very long before I fell in love with her. She was everything I wasn't. She changed me, made me so how very wrong I was."

I looked down and played with the grass.

"Father I have to ask you something."

"You can always ask me anything."

I took a deep breath and then looked at him.

"Who gave you the scepter?"

His eyes went wide and he quickly looked away.

"Father please!"

"Eve you don't need to know that!"

"Father the scepter held an infinity stone!"

He looked at me in surprise.

Loki's POV

An infinity stone? Did he even know he'd given me one. I looked at my little girl, desperate for answers.

"Understand, I don't tell you because I want you safe. I've never even told your mother, or your grandfather. I love you too much to put you in danger."

She sighed and nodded.

"I understand, father. But I have a terrible feeling about all this. Something is coming, far worse than anything we've faced."

I pulled her into my arms and kissed the top of her head.

"And when that day comes I will protect you from whatever threat it might be. I swore the day you were born that I would protect you with my life. You, your mother and your brothers and sister are my life. Nothing else matters. Which is leaving you here is going to be so difficult. But I won't take you away from him."

"I love you father. Thank you."

"And I love you too. Now you should be asleep. Come along."

I got up and we walked back.

Pietro's POV

Loki stayed for a few days. And it wasn't until the last day, that Stark showed up.

"What the hell is he doing here!?"

"He's my father! He came to see me." Eve said.

"And you let him in here?" he said to Steve.

"He's changed. Eve was right, he's different now."

He called for his suit and Eve threw him up to the ceiling.

"I've warned you before. You and your suit are no match for me!" Eve snarled.

"Or me." I said.

Wanda walked up as well.

"Do I have your word that you will not attack my father?"

He didn't say anything and she let him fall a bit. She stopped before he hit the ground.

"Next time I'm going to let you hit the ground. Do I have your word?"

He glared at her but nodded. She slowly let him down and she looked at her father. He smiled at her and stroked her hair.

"I don't care what he does to me. I threw him out a window last time."

She laughed a bit and I smiled. I loved it when she laughed. Loki looked at me and I looked away. Wanda chuckled and I looked at Stark.

"Haven't you caused enough damage to people's families? You try to destroy hers….and I'll break you." I said.

"Relax kid. I wouldn't be able to get within a hundred feet of him without your girlfriend killing me."

 _Girlfriend?_

Eve's POV

 _Girlfriend?_

Pietro and I looked at each other and he smiled a bit.

"If you want to fight with me Iron Man, then I'll fight you. You leave my daughter out of this." father said.

"Oh yeah? You want to go a few rounds?"

I walked over to him with a confused looked.

"You've got something on you face."

I punched him hard and fast, making him fall to the ground.

"It was pain."

Pietro started laughing. Stark was suddenly thrown backwards. They looked at me and I shook my head with a smile. Mother came into the room with a less than pleased expression.

"Tony Stark. I see you haven't changed."

"Aurora."

She looked at me and winked.

"It's time for us to leave, darling."

I looked at my father and he sighed.

"Yes I suppose it is."

I went with them to see them off and Wanda and Pietro came with me. I hugged each of my siblings in turn and then looked at my mother.

"You've made us all so proud. I know your brother Aidan is also smiling down on you."

I smiled a bit. Mother never really spoke of Aidan. She still blamed herself for his death.

"I know he is. I love you mother."

She hugged me and kissed my cheek. I turned to my father. He pulled me into his arms and I hugged him tightly. I'd always been very close to my father, it was hard to see him go.

"I love you Eve and I always will. If you ever need me or your mother just tell Heimdall. Be careful out here. I love you."

"I love you too father. I'll miss you."

He kissed my forehead and then he walked up to Pietro. Wanda came and took my hand.

"I'm trusting you with my daughter. You better protect her, keep her safe. Especially from that Stark man."

I laughed a bit and Wanda smiled.

"She'll be safe."

"Good."

He turned and winked at me, making me smile. Heimdall took them a way and I stared at the sky.

"Goodbye."

Wanda rubbed my arm and I looked at her.

"They'll be back."

I nodded and smiled softly.


	14. Comfort

Chapter 14

Comfort

It had been a month since my family had left. Steve and Romanoff trained us and became good friends with Falcon, he even took me flying once. I wandered the halls. I missed my family so much. I past Wanda's room and went to see if she could talk. She was fast asleep and I smiled. I walked down the hall and I saw Pietro's door. Pietro and I had gotten closer over the past month, but it still seemed awkward. I knocked on Pietro's door and he opened it, with nothing on his upper body. I quickly cleared my throat and he smirked.

"I was wondering if you would keep me company. Wanda's asleep and I'm…well I'm juts having a rough day."

"You know I will."

He brought me inside and I sat down on the sofa. He came out of the bedroom with his shirt on. I was a tad bit disappointed.

"What's wrong? Did Stark say something again?"

I smiled and shook my head.

"I miss my family and Stark still looks at me and thinks I'm like my father. And I am, but not in the way he looks at me. Now that I think about it, I also came because….well I like the way you look at me."

Pietro put his arms around me and I sighed.

"Don't pay attention to Stark. He doesn't matter. I understand missing your family. You have good family, a big one."

I smiled a bit.

"Yes I do. But…like I told you. I don't want to be there if you can't be with me."

I felt his lips on my hair and then I looked up at him.

"Still, I never want you to be unhappy."

I stroked his cheek with a smile.

"I'm not unhappy. Believe me, you'd know if I was unhappy. The entire building would know."

He laughed and nodded.

"Good."

I smiled and then noticed a very tiny scar on his chest. I frowned and pulled his shirt down a bit.

"What's this?"

"I wasn't born with my abilities."

I quickly looked away, not wanting to make him uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. Are there….are there more?"

He nodded and I sighed.

"They repulse you?"

"No, no! I just hate to imagine what you and Wanda went through."

He held my hand to his chest and I looked at him. His eyes stared deep into mine.

"It didn't hurt if that makes you feel better."

I raised my brow.

"Please don't lie to me Pietro."

He sighed and nodded.

"Fine it hurt, but I don't want you to hear about it. It's over now."

He moved his hand but I didn't move mine.

"May I see?"

"Are you sure you want to see that?"

"I….I need to."

He took a deep breath and then lifted his shirt. The lighting in the room was dim but I could still see.

"Oh Pietro…."

There were small scars scattered all across his chest. If you weren't looking for them you'd never see them. I slowly reached out but stopped.

"It's okay. It doesn't bother me." he said.

I nodded and touched one of the scars on his upper chest.

"I suppose Wanda has them too?"

He nodded and I moved my hand over to the biggest one. It was over his heart.

"How did you get this one? It's different from the others."

"They had to revive me. One of their experiments…went wrong."

I gasped and looked at him. He wasn't looking at me. I let my hand fall from him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"I don't mind talking about it. At least not with you."

I looked at him again and smiled a bit.

"I'm happy you feel comfortable around me."

He pulled me closer and looked at the ceiling.

"That day that Barton hurt Wanda…I was trying to tell you something."

"I remember. I thought you didn't want to talk about it."

"I didn't, but I need to talk about it. I cannot hold it in any longer. You're the only one I trust enough to tell."

"You can tell me."

I smiled a bit and looked at him.

"I know." He smiled. "Barton…my mother told me that when the Avengers first formed, my father raided one of their labs. He used his scepter to take control of Barton's mind. And another man my mother knows. My father did terrible things, and that's all Stark remembers. My father knows what he's done, and to this day it tears him apart inside. I'm the only one who knows about it, other than my mother, uncle and grandfather. He doesn't know that I know. It still tortures him. He had a hard life, well sort of. He found out he was adopted and he was complete stranger to his own family. He was banished to Earth. But that was where my mother found him. She changed him. My father is a good man. Everyone has flaws, and I know sometimes its hard to forgive and forget. But no matter what anyone says….I love my father and I know who he really is."

Pietro was a good listener. He nodded and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"I know your father loves you very much. We've all done things we're not proud of. I know I have. You saw me differently. You knew I could be better than what I was. You looked at me like-"

"You were a person? Not a weapon?"

"Exactly. Like a person. And it was that look that gave me hope and the strength to be better than I was. "

I smiled and nodded.

"Being the daughter of Loki, I was looked upon differently too. Even on Asgard, even though I was the granddaughter of the king. I never truly felt like I belonged. You, Wanda and the others make me feel like I belong. Here no one but Stark looks at me strangely or leaves at the sight of me."

"You're beautiful inside and out, never forget that. Don't let anyone change you. And never let somebody tell you that you can't do something or be something. Just tell them they have pain on their face again."

I smiled and laughed as I looked into his eyes.

 _I love you Pietro Maximoff._

I leaned forward a bit and he leaned with me. When our lips met I wrapped my arms around him. He held me close and put one hand on the back of my head.

Pietro's POV

I knew now that I loved her. I had to tell her somehow. I felt her tongue on my lips and I opened my mouth to her. She curled her tongue around mine and I held her tighter. She made a soft noise and I knew I had to stop before I went to far. I hadn't even told her yet.

"Eve…"

She pulled back and looked at me.

"I'm sorry. I got a bit carried away." she said.

"No that's not it."

"What's wrong? Did I do something? Should I leave?"

I grabbed her hand and she looked at me.

"Pietro?"

I took a deep breath and then held her hands in both of mine.

"Eve there's something I need to tell you."

"Alright, tell me." she said.

"I've been meaning to say it for a long time…."

She nodded and I looked into her eyes. I loved her eyes, they were so bright and beautiful. Her smile was infectious and her laugh was clear and full of life. Thinking about those things made me smile.

"Eve I love you."

Her eyes widened and the biggest smile came to her face.

"And I love you, Pietro Maximoff."

I smiled and then kissed her hard.

Eve's POV

He loved me! He loved just as I loved him. I kissed him passionately and didn't let him go. If Heimdall could see us now, I hoped he didn't tell my father. When we separated we were gasping for breath, but still smiling.

"Wanda told me I needed to tell you soon. I'm glad I did." he said.

"I'm glad you did too. I want you to promise me something, Pietro."

He nodded.

"Anything."

I took his hand and then put my other hand on his face.

"Whatever happens, never lie to me. Even if you think it'll keep me safe. Don't ever lie to me."

He kissed my palm and leaned closer.

"I promise. But you need to promise me you won't…."

He stopped and looked down. I gently lifted his face and smiled softly.

"Won't what?"

He took a deep breath.

"Leave me."

"Oh Pietro."

I pulled him into my arms and cradled his head.

"I promise you I'll never leave."

He held onto me and I kissed his forehead. I started to wonder about his scars and I pushed him back. I looked at his chest and put my hand over one of the scars.

"What're you doing?"

"Trying something."

I closed my eyes and imagined the scar fading away in my mind. I opened my eyes and slowly removed my hand. I smiled because the scar was gone. He looked at me in amazement.

"Before you ask, no I don't know how I did it. I can get rid of the rest of them, if that's what you want."

He nodded and I healed the scars one by one.

"There, it's like it never happened. Even though it did but hopefully this-"

He cut me off by kissing me. I shrugged and wrapped my arms around him.


	15. A Party

Chapter 15

A Party

It had been two months since he'd told me he loved me. One night I was walking past his room and I saw the door open a bit. He was just sitting there, staring at something. I knocked on the door softly and he looked up.

"Hello."

He waved me over and I closed the door behind me. He was staring at a picture. I sat down next to him.

"Are those your parents?"

He nodded and I smiled softly. He and Wanda were smiling in front of their parents.

"It's a beautiful picture of the four of you."

"Thank you."

He continued to look at it. It was then I realized what the day was.

"Today was the day it happened isn't it?"

He nodded and I slowly put my hand on his back.

"Do you want to be alone?"

He grabbed my hand.

"No. Stay with me, please."

I nodded and he slowly put the picture down.

"I still remember it, like it happened yesterday." he whispered.

I squeezed his hand.

"I wish I could do something."

He squeezed my hand this time.

"Being with me is enough."

He pulled me into his arms and I put my head on his shoulder.

"They loved you Pietro. And they always will."

He didn't say anything so we just sat there quietly.

"Is Wanda alright?" I asked.

He nodded.

"She was talking with Vision. He's a good friend to her."

I nodded. Vision was a good friend to me as well.

"Do you need anything?"

He looked at me.

"I already have what I need. My sister is safe and has friends other than me." He smiled. "And I have you."

I smiled and lightly stroked his cheek.

"And you always will, that's a promise. I love you."

"I love you too."

He leaned forward and kissed me gently. It started out slow, but it became heated and passionate. I wound my arms around his neck and he pulled me onto his lap. His tongue moved into my mouth and stroked mine. I held back my moan and knotted my fingers in his hair. He laid me back and I pulled him down with me. I pulled back suddenly.

"Hold on."

I clapped my hand together and then pointed at the door. I flipped the lock and he smiled.

"I've always been amazed at how you and Wanda do that."

I smiled and pulled his lips back to mine. Being like this with him felt right, it felt warm. He slowly pulled away from me and stroked my cheek. He kissed my forehead and then sat back. He pulled me up and I smiled at him.

"I don't want to ruin things. I think it might be too fast."

I smiled.

"You are the expert on fast."

He laughed and kissed me again.

Later that week Stark decided to host a party at his house. Wanda didn't want to go.

"Then I'll stay here with you two."

She smiled a bit and raised her brow.

"You assume Pietro is staying?"

"You're his sister. The only time you're apart is when you sleep at night."

"I think that needs to change. You two need time alone, other than at night."

"How did-"

"I know everything."

We both laughed ad I shook my head.

"Still, it will feel strange without you there."

"I know, but I'm not so comfortable in large crowds."

I frowned in confusion.

"Neither is Pietro. So why is he going?"

"It is Stark's party. He made your father a promise. Now stop making excuses and go have good time."

"Very well. But you're coming to the next party even if I have to drag you."

She laughed.

"Go."

I hugged her and then left. I groaned when I remembered what Stark said.

 _"There's a dress code little Loki."_

I only had one dress and I hadn't worn it since I left Asgard. I took it out and laid it on the bed. I would stand out, but it was all I had, and it was once my grandmothers.

Pietro's POV

Stark had a dress code so I had to wear what I called 'Rich Cloths'. Eve and I had both tried to convince Wanda to come but she wouldn't.

"Wanda I look ridiculous."

"No you don't. Trust me. Now hold still."

I knocked on the door but Wanda wouldn't let me in.

"You can wait downstairs."

I growled impatiently but did as she said.

"I'm twelve minutes older, she still orders me around."

I didn't have to wait long. I turned around and Wanda walked down with Eve. I couldn't take my eyes off Eve.

"Eve you look…."

"Ridiculous?"

"No, no! You look beautiful."

She smiled and Wanda winked.

"You will be late. Go."

She rushed us out the door and we got in a car. Stark's house was big. I expected it to be. We got out and walked inside.

"I haven't seen that dress in many years."

Eve smiled and turned.

"Uncle Thor!"

He laughed and hugged her.

"I wish your grandmother were here to see you." He looked at me. "Pietro."

Eve looked at me and smiled brightly. I smiled back as always and she started talking with her uncle. I found Steve and decided to talk to him.

"You came here with Eve?"

I nodded and he looked at her.

"She looks beautiful. I'm glad you didn't wait and you told her how you felt."

"So am I."

"She's a good kid, she sees the good in people. Even Stark."

I smirked and he handed me a drink.

"Don't let her go."

He walked away before I could say anything.

Eve's POV

Uncle had a surprise for me.

"Aunt Jane!"

She smiled and I hugged her.

"Eve! You've grown up so much. You're so beautiful."

I smiled and pulled away.

"How's your mother?"

"Very well."

"Eve."

I smiled at Pietro and introduced him to my aunt.

As the night went on, I got to meet Pepper Potts, Stark's girlfriend. She was very kind and I was surprised she could put up with him.

"Tony tells me you're not afraid to teach him a lesson."

I smiled a bit.

"No I'm not. I'm not afraid to teach anyone a lesson. Rest assured I'll never mortally injure him."

She laughed softly.

"I know. But I agree sometimes he needs a beating. Don't tell him I said that."

"I promise."

I liked Pepper.

When the party was over Pietro and I left. I hugged my aunt and uncle goodbye and we went back.

Pietro's POV

Eve fell asleep on my shoulder on the way back. I smiled a bit and put my arm around her. When we got there, I picked her up and brought her back to her room. I laid her down gently but she still woke up.

"Are we there yet?" she asked.

I chuckled and nodded. She sat up and took her hair down.

"That wasn't so bad. At least he didn't say anything about your father."

She smiled.

"He wouldn't dare."

"Goodnight."

I leaned forward and kissed her before leaving.


	16. My Home

Loki's Legacy

By: Caladhiel Undomiel

Chapter 16

My Home

Ever since the party, Pietro and I had managed to find moments where we could be alone. He would kiss me as though he might never do so again. Wanda and I would take walks outside and talk about many things and Vision was always there to give me advice.

About a month later I was to visit Asgard. Pietro, Wanda and Vision were there to see me off.

"Take care Eve. We'll be waiting." Vision said.

I smiled and nodded.

"I'll tell my uncle you said hello."

He nodded and I hugged Wanda.

"I'll be back in a week. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Have a good time with your family."

I nodded with a smile and turned to Pietro. I smiled and hugged him tightly.

"It'll feel longer than a week for me." He said.

"Me too. I wish I could take you with me, but I don't think my grandfather would allow it."

"Hmm."

I pulled away and kissed him gently.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I stepped back and then looked up.

"Heimdall!"

I saw the light coming down and then I saw Wanda push Pietro towards me with a smile. I grabbed him but it was too late. Heimdall took us away. When we landed Pietro fell to the ground.

"Are you alright?"

"That felt strange."

I laughed a bit and helped him up before I looked at Heimdall.

"Eve, welcome home."

I smiled.

"It's good to see you."

"Your friend?"

I took Pietro's hand.

"This is Pietro, he's-"

"I know. I've seen it. I see everything."

I knew I was blushing and Pietro turned red too. Heimdall laughed and I picked up my bag. I noticed there were two bags and I sighed.

"Pietro I think this is yours."

"Mine?….Wanda."

I nodded and he picked it up.

"She's sneaky. Well, too late to go back now. Come on."

I took his hand and didn't let go. Some people smiled and welcomed me back, other pretended they hadn't seen me. It didn't really bother me anymore. Although it seemed to be bothering Pietro. When we came to the palace doors I took a deep breath. The guards opened it with a bow and a smile.

"Welcome back princess."

I smiled and nodded. I saw my grandfather's throne but he wasn't there. I walked up to the throne with Pietro. I smiled and touched the arm of the throne.

"Grandfather would always let me play here beside him as a child. He told me a princess needed a view of her kingdom. He did the same with my brothers and sisters."

He smiled and took my hand. I smiled at him.

"Don't let go of my hand and don't speak unless he speaks to you. He's a good man but he is protective."

"I understand."

"If it comes to it, you can run." I teased.

He laughed and shook his head.

"Never."

I nodded and took another deep breath. I squeezed his hand and we walked forward. Everything was the same as when I left.

"Grandfather? Mother? Father? I'm home!"

Rose came out first and jumped me.

"Rose! I've missed you little sister."

"I'm not so little anymore."

"No indeed. Where is everyone?"

She led us away and to one of the lounge rooms.

"Eve is home! She brought her friend."

I hesitated before going inside. I walked in, never letting go of Pietro's hand.

"Eve!"

Grandfather stood up and hugged me.

"I've missed you, grandfather. And I'd like you to meet someone."

I pulled away and smiled at Pietro.

"This is Pietro. I know mortals aren't allowed here, and he wasn't coming at first. There was a…"

"Accident?" Pietro asked.

"That's one word for it. Are you angry with me?"

He looked at Pietro and then at me.

"No, of course not. Accidents happen, your father and uncle have told me about him. I've actually wanted to meet him."

Pietro squeezed my hand and I looked at him. He looked nervous and I touched his arm. He looked at him and gave him a reassuring smile.

Pietro's POV

Her entire family was intimidating, but I would do anything to make her happy.

"So, do you love my granddaughter?"

"Father that's a bit-"

He held up his hand and silenced Loki.

"Do you?"

I slowly looked at Eve and smiled.

"Yes, sir. I do love her, more than my own life."

I looked at her and stared into her eyes. She looked at me and I smiled lovingly. There was so mych love in her eyes.

"I've heard she nearly died to save you."

He ruined the moment.

"Grandfather please."

He looked at Eve.

"He's only just arrived. And you can be very intimidating."

He chuckled and touched Eve's face.

"Of course. But I will want to speak with him."

"I understand. But I think it can wait a few days."

"As you wish. Now come, you must be hungry."

We sat down and I stayed quiet. I didn't really know what to say. After a bit, Eve took me away.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry about my grandfather."

I smiled a bit and shook my head.

"I'm fine."

"Good."

She kissed me and then she took me to look around. It was quite impressive, incredible even. I'd never seen anything like it. I noticed how some people avoided her and it made me angry.

"You have staring problem?" I growled at one of them.

They quickly walked away. Eve pulled me aside where no one was around and touched my cheek.

"Don't pay attention to them. Pretend they're not there, imagine it's just us." she said.

I looked around again but she turned my face back to hers. I stared into her eyes and smiled a bit.

"I love your eyes."

She laughed a bit and smiled.

"I have my father's eyes. But like I said, pretend they're not there. You and I know the truth about me. That's all that matters. All that I care about is how _you_ see me."

I put my hand on her waist and moved closer.

"You know I love you."

"Exactly." she whispered.

I kissed her softly for a moment before pulling away.

"Come on, I've saved the best for last."

She led me away to what seemed like…

"The gardens. My favorite place to be. As a child I spent most of my time here. Wondering what I was meant to do with my life. Civilians aren't allowed here. When my uncle said he wanted me to go with him to Earth, I thought maybe this is it. Maybe this is what I'm meant to do. Then I met Wanda….I met you."

I smiled and she knelt down in front of the flowers.

"My life changed the day I met you. You made me feel things I'd never felt before. Made me see things differently. I realized then, that maybe just maybe, I could find true happiness. Wanda was the first true friend I ever had and you…" she smiled. "Well you know what you are to me. My life suddenly had meaning and I knew I could be more than what I was. Asgard has always been my home, and it always will be. But now….now my home is wherever you are."

She took a rose from the garden and smelled it. She stood up and looked at me like she never had before. I smiled and fixed the flower into her beautiful dark hair. She smiled and looked down a bit. I took her hands and then she looked away to the water.

Eve's POV

Asgard was beautiful, it was my home. But without Pietro it would never feel right.

"It is beautiful here." he said.

I smiled and nodded.

"But Earth has it's own beauty. In it's lands and it's people. Beauty is not always visible. It's in the things we do, the choices we make. And home….home is where the heart is. And my heart…my heart is yours, Pietro."

I looked at him and found him smiling. He pulled me to his chest and I closed my eyes with a smile.

"Mine is yours too." he said.

My smile grew and I held him tighter.

"This place is beautiful and unlike anything I've ever seen. I don't understand why you would leave it for me."

I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"It's never been as beautiful to me as it is now. With you here beside me. If you're gone I don't think it ever will be. I can't be anywhere without you."

He stroked my cheek lightly and then pressed his lips to mine. I loved Pietro more than anyone. When we separated he smiled at me again.

"My parents would have liked you."

"I hope so. I know my parents like you, even if my father pretends not to you."

He laughed with me and I walked over to the water.

"Your father sort of reminds me of my mother. She was very protective too."

I smiled at him. I took his hand and then trailed my fingers along the water. I smiled again and then splashed it at him. He looked at me and nodded.

"This is war."

I laughed as he picked me up. He was too fast for me to stop him. He threw me into the water and I surfaced with my hair in my face. I smiled mischievously and before he could, I used my powers to lift him into the air. He looked at me and I let him fall into the water. I hadn't laughed so hard in a long time. He picked me up again and smiled at me. We got out and I wrung out my hair.

"You know if you weren't so fast I could have stayed dry."

"Oh no, I've always been fast."

"Hmm."

Loki's POV

I saw Eve and Pietro walking through the hall. They were both soaking wet.

"Eve."

"Oh, father."

I looked her up and down. She smiled and laughed a bit.

"I started a water war." she said.

I smiled a bit.

"I can see that. If I recall that is your favorite shirt. It was worth it I assume."

She and Pietro smiled at each other.

"More than worth it." she said.

"I'm glad. The twins were looking for you, they were in the courtyard last I heard."

"Alright." she looked at Pietro. "I'll be back."

She kissed his cheek and he watched her go with a smile. I cleared my throat and he looked at me.

"I'm going to be honest with you. I like you and I approve of you. My father will be a different story. My advice would be to just make her laugh, make her smile. Show him how much you care about her. Tomorrow night at dinner, pull out her chair, be a gentleman."

"I'm always a gentleman for her."

I smiled a bit.

"That's why I approve. You also need to be careful."

He looked confused.

"Why?"

"Before Eve left, there was a man here who was…interested in her. She never gave him any of her time, she was not interested. I think he only saw this as a challenge. While she's been gone he's constantly asked where she is and has been wanting to see her. I have no doubt he will try again soon. I doubt he would cause a scene but just in case I thought I should warn you."

He nodded.

"Thank you. But I'm not afraid."

"You should be. He's a warrior."

"I'm a fighter too. I'm fast, he can't catch me."

"True enough. Just be cautious. Eve would be heartbroken and enraged if something happened to you. She'd take her anger out on him and it's not a pretty sight."

"It's happened before?"

I nodded.

"Once when she was a child. She doesn't like to talk about it."

"Was she hurt?"

"No, no. It was…the others in the room. The entire room had to be repaired. That was when her powers revealed themselves. Everything was destroyed and she was on the ground in the middle of it all, with a shield around her. No one could get near her until she calmed down. It was when…well, someone she loved died. It broke her heart. She's never been the same. But then when I saw the way she was with you…it was like seeing the way she was when she was a child. You've done more for her than you could possibly realize. If she lost you….it would happen again and I know she wouldn't be able to recover from it. She's always protected the people she loves. The way she looks at you….if she lost you she wouldn't be able to go on living. It would kill her."

He looked shocked and I could see the pain in his eyes. He truly did love her. So much.

"She never talked about anything like that before. At least not to me."

"Like I said, she doesn't like to talk about it. Maybe one day she will. But you need to promise me something. Never ever leave her. If I lost my daughter I don't know what I'd do."

"I swear on my life she will never lose me."

"Good. Now you should go back to her. Go on."

He nodded and we went out separate ways. I hoped for Pietro's sake that he didn't show up.


	17. Crossing a Line

Chapter 17

Crossing a Line

Pietro's POV

I wanted to find the man and smash his face in. The way it sounded, he thought Eve was a prize he could win.

 _White grows the lily_

 _Red grows the rose…_

I'd never heard Eve sing before but I knew it was her. Her door was opened and she was braiding her hair back.

 _Here lies my laddie_

 _Look how he grows_

 _One day he'll leave me_

 _To cross shadowed seas_

 _Pray god protect him, keep him safe with me._

I smiled. She had a beautiful voice.

"You know you don't have to just stand there."

I laughed a bit. She always knew I was there. I walked in and she smiled at me.

"I didn't know you could sing."

"I usually don't."

"Why not? You have beautiful voice."

She smiled more and blushed.

"You should do it more often."

"Maybe I will. But probably only for you….and maybe Wanda. She's like my sister."

"I don't mind that." I said.

She stood up and kissed me.

Eve's POV

I loved kissing him. He was very good at it.

"Eve?"

I pulled away and looked at James. He looked worried and I frowned. I went over and knelt down in front of him.

"James what's wrong?" I asked.

"He's here to see you."

I sighed in frustration.

"Why are you so worried?"

He looked down. James was very shy and reserved.

"James? You can always tell me anything."

"He's a bully. He just wants you because you're beautiful."

I hugged my little brother tightly.

"James you listen to me. He's not going to have me. Was he mean to you?"

He nodded and my blood boiled. I pulled back and looked at him seriously.

"I want you to stay here with Pietro, or go find mother and father. I'll deal with Ambros."

He nodded and I stood up. I walked out the door and two knives on my way. I'd never liked Ambros, but I was going to make sure he never came back. He saw me he smiled. I faked a smile and waked up to him.

"You have something on your face."

He looked confused and I punched him hard.

"It was pain."

Pietro's POV

James looked at me and grabbed my wrist.

"Please help her."

"I will, don't worry."

I ran off and I heard Eve shouting.

"How many times do I have to reject you before you take a hint!?"

I hid behind a large column and looked over.

"If you would just give me a chance-"

"Shut-up! You look at me as no more than a prize. And James told me you've been mean to him. You think I would want someone like you?!"

"I can give you everything you want-"

"I said shut-up! I have someone. Someone who loves me like I love him. He's ten times the man you'll ever be!"

"He can't give you the protection I can."

I narrowed my eyes. I saw Eve's hands and my eyes widened.

"I don't need you to protect me." she hissed.

She threw him to the side and some of the guards started to watch.

"I've been patient with you, Ambros. No more!"

He stood up and scowled at her.

"I assume this is the mortal you met on Earth? No mortal could ever be as good as I. Nor could they provide you with everything you need. I won't let him have you."

She ran at him with those knives. I'd never seen her move like that. He got up and glared at her.

"Your grandfather would never let you be with a mortal."

He walked closer to her and he grabbed her. He shook her violently, shouting at her. He threw her to the ground. Before the guards could even react I was out there hitting him. I threw him into a column and went to Eve. I picked her up and ran off.

"THIS ISN'T OVER!"

 _Oh it will be once her father hears about it._

I took her back to her room where James was still hiding.

"Go find your father."

He ran off and I looked at Eve.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded and I hugged her.

"He won't touch you again. He won't even get near you again. I won't allow it."

"Neither shall I."

I looked over and saw her grandfather.

Eve's POV

He walked forward and sat down next to me.

"The guards informed me of what happened. I banished him to another world."

"Which one?"

"Whichever one they chose."

I nodded and held onto Pietro's hand.

"Thank you for helping her. My family is precious to me and she was my first grandchild. Take care of her."

I smiled at Pietro and then hugged my grandfather.

The rest of our stay was enjoyable and there were no problems. When it was time for us to leave I said goodbye to my family.

"I'll come back soon. I love you all."

They told me they loved me and then Heimdall sent us back….back home.

Heimdall sent us right back to headquarters. It was early in the morning and I knew only a few people would be awake. We walked inside and I took my things to my room.

"That was an enjoyable time. Apart from Ambros." Pietro said.

"Indeed it was. I'm glad my family likes you."

He sat down on my bed.

"Me too. I was scared your grandfather wouldn't."

I smiled.

"He's a big softie when it comes to myself and my siblings."

"I noticed."

I laughed and I went over to him. He pulled me down onto his lap and kissed me. We both fell backwards and I smiled into the kiss. I pulled back and looked at him.

"I'll never love anyone the way I love you."

He put his hand on my face and I leaned into his palm.

"I know. And I wasn't done."

I laughed softly and leaned back down to kiss him.


	18. All of Me

Chapter 18

All of Me

Wanda was happy to have us back and it felt as though I hadn't seen her in years. I told her everything that happened and I could see the anger in her eyes when I told her about Ambrose.

"If I'd been there he'd never come back. I'd like to see what scares him."

I smiled and hugged her.

For the next couple months all we did was train. Pietro and I barely had any time alone and the same for Wanda. It was exhausting but I knew it had to be done.

Pietro's POV

The one day Steve let us leave training early I spent time with Wanda and Eve. It was always the three of us. We talked together, laughed together and if the time ever came we would fight together. When night came, Eve kissed me and hugged Wanda before leaving.

"I'm happy to see you happy."

I took my sisters hand and smiled at her.

"Sometimes the way she talks about me….no one's ever talked about me like that. You should hear her sing."

"She sings?"

"I heard her on Asgard. It was beautiful."

"I'd like to hear it sometime."

"You will. She trusts us, she said you're like a sister to her."

She smiled and nodded.

"And her to me. I think…that maybe you should go and say goodnight."

"I already….oh. Right."

I got up and went to Eve's room. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She opened it and smiled. She let me inside and then finished taking her hair out of its braid. I smiled and walked over to her. I ran my fingers through her soft hair and she smiled at me.

"You know you have a habit of doing that."

"Does it bother you?"

"Not at all."

I smiled at her and she led me over to the bed. We sat down and I pulled her into my arms.

"I know you're worried about something. Tell me." she said softly.

I sighed and laid back. I looked at the ceiling.

"Ambrose."

She sighed.

"Pietro, Ambrose is gone."

"We don't know where he is. I don't want him near you."

She fell silent and for a minute I thought I'd upset her.

Eve's POV

I knew Pietro was only thinking of my safety. He moved and held himself up on his elbow but I didn't look at him.

"Eve I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't."

He put his hand on my back and gently rubbed.

"Eve?"

I laid back and looked at the ceiling.

"The truth is, I've been worried about the same thing. I know I can protect myself….but after what happened to you with Ultron….I…."

I stopped, not knowing how to go on. I got up and walked over to my door. I closed it and locked because I didn't want anyone to hear what I was going to say.

"Before I came here the first time….he asked me to marry him."

Pietro's face was blank and I walked to the window.

"He's asked me twice. Both times I've told him no. He's not going to stop. He'll…." tears formed in my eyes but I kept my voice strong. "He'll kill you Pietro. He'll kill you because I love you. To him you're a threat. I've seen you almost die once, I can't go through that again."

I closed my eyes and a few tears fell. Pietro came up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm not going anywhere. How could I? I have my sister. And I could never leave you."

I smiled a bit and he moved my hair over my shoulder.

"I won't let anything take you from me. And I promise I won't leave you. I love you too much."

I felt his lips on my shoulder and then they moved up to my neck. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Pietro…."

He moved up and kissed beneath my ear.

"I love you." he whispered.

His hands slid down my arms and wrapped around my waist. I covered his hand with mine and leaned against him. He moved the sleeve of my shirt down and moved his lips along my skin.

"You're not going to be fast about this are you?" I asked a little breathlessly.

"No. I'm going to be very slow. Savor every second." He whispered.

I closed my eyes and he picked me up. He brought me over to the bed and laid me down.

"Wait a minute."

He nodded and I looked up.

"Heimdall don't you dare watch this."

Pietro chuckled and I pulled his lips back to mine. He slowly climbed on top of me and kissed down my jaw.

"Pietro are you sure you want to do this?"

"I wouldn't want to do it with anyone but you. So yes."

I smiled and he continued kissing my neck. He sat back so I could take off his shirt and I smiled. I moved my hand down his body and he took off my shirt. He kissed down my body and I moaned softly. I unhooked my bra and shrugged out of it. I sat up and wrapped my arms around him. He held me close to him as he kissed me. His tongue slid past my lips to stroke mine. I moaned into his mouth and pinned him to the bed. He smiled and my hair fell over us like a curtain. He slowly ran his hands down my back and undid my belt. He slid my pants down and I stared into his eyes. It was almost as though I couldn't breathe. I moved down so I could take his pants off. He sat up suddenly and snaked his arms around my waist. He wove his hand into my hair and gently pulled. I tilted my head back and he kissed the base of my throat.

"Oh…"

I could feel his erection growing bigger with each move I made. I smiled at the feeling and grinded against him. He moaned loudly and laid me back on the bed. He moved his hand to my breast and gently began to massage.

"Oh Pietro!"

He kissed the underside of my breast before taking the nipple in his mouth. I arched my back his other hand moved down to my thigh. He kissed down my body and pulled off my panties. He pulled me forward and kissed up my leg. I pushed his underwear down with my feet and his hard length sprang forward. I smiled and pulled him forward. I rolled so he was beneath me and I started to move my hips against his. He threw his head back and grabbed the blankets. I put both my hands on his chest and moved a little harder. His hands shot out and grabbed my breasts making me cry out in pleasure.

"Eve…stop…" he moaned.

I stopped my movements and he switched our positions. He trailed his fingers down between my breasts and between my legs. I sucked in a breath when he touched me and I looked into his eyes. I nodded and he slowly pushed his finger inside me. I slowly smiled at the feeling and moaned his name. He curled his finger and moved it within me. I strangled the blankets and sheets as he added two more fingers. His thumb rubbed my bud and I cried his name.

"Pietro! Pietro please!"

"You are ready?" he asked.

I nodded and he removed his fingers. I watched him stroke himself a few times before sliding himself into me. He hovered above me and then dropped his mouth to mine. He broke through my hymen in one swift thrust and I cried out a little in pain.

"I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Shh-hh! I'm alright, I'm alright."

He took a deep breath and started to pull out before thrusting back in. The pain faded away and only the pleasure was left. Pietro did take it slow, until I told him to go a bit faster. My nails raked his back and he moaned at the feeling. He kissed my neck and bit down making me cry his name. He gripped my thigh and moved back to my lips. It was the greatest pleasure I'd ever known. I leaned forward to kiss his shoulder before falling back down.

"Pietro harder!"

He obliged and slammed himself into me. He went a little bit faster and I started to tighten around him.

"Eve!"

I opened my eyes so I could look into his. I couldn't hold on any longer and I cried his name as I came around him. He grunted as he slammed into me once more. I could feel him releasing within me. He rolled off my and collapse onto the bed. I took his hand and then looked over at him. He smiled and I moved into his arms. I laid my head on his chest and heard his heart pounding.

"That was incredible." I said breathlessly.

He just nodded, breathing hard.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" I asked.

"Of course."

I smiled and closed my eyes. He pulled the blankets over us and wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you." I reminded him.

"I love you too."

I smiled and snuggled against him. I'd finally given myself to him, all of me. He already had my heart and I'd wanted him to have the rest.

Pietro's POV

I suddenly found myself wondering what could have happened to her all those years ago. She seemed so peaceful and at ease. When she was around me I'd never guess she'd been through something terrible. From what Loki said she'd lost part of herself. I looked down and found her fast asleep.

"What happened to you?"

She slept on and I took a deep breath I hoped that one day maybe she would tell me. But I wouldn't ask her. It was her choice to tell me or not. I kissed her hair and closed my eyes.

"I love you." I whispered.

She put her arm around me.


	19. Only the Beginning

Chapter 19

Only the Beginning

A few days later, Wanda knocked on my door. I smiled at first but it slowly fell when I saw the look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Steve wants to see you."

I stood up and we walked downstairs. Steve was giving me a worried look. Stark was there and he was glaring. Vision, Barton, Romanoff and Pietro were also there.

"What's wrong?"

Steve walked over and held out a file. I was almost afraid to look at it. I looked down and almost screamed.

"There've been reports of a man looking for the granddaughter of Odin. If they don't give him the answer he wants-"

"He kills them." Stark said.

I dropped the screen and shook my head.

"This is all my fault!"

Pietro was beside me then and Wanda was holding me.

"I should have had grandfather lock him up. He won't stop until he gets what he wants."

"He's not getting what he wants." Wanda said.

"He'll die first." Pietro added.

"I agree." Vision said.

Wanda sat me down and Steve looked at me.

"Who is he?"

I looked at him but I couldn't find my voice. Vision put his hand on my shoulder and Pietro stepped forward.

"His name is Ambrose. He wants her. He looks at her like a prize and when she told him about me he threw her to the ground. Odin banished him." Pietro said.

I reached up and grabbed his hand. He sat down and stroked my hand.

"He has asked her to marry him. Both times she has denied him. He hasn't gotten the message it seems."

"Well he can't have her." Steve said.

"Why not?"

Everyone looked at Stark.

"It's just like Loki. This is destruction is because of her."

"And it will be worse if he hurts one of us. And he kills one of us….you don't know what she's capable of." Pietro told them.

Tears poured down my face and I covered my face with my hands.

"She said no to a man. She shouldn't have to go through this." Romanoff said.

The worst part of all this….Stark was right.

Pietro's POV

I could see how hard she was crying and I was getting angry.

"Eve look at me." She looked up. "This is not your fault. You couldn't have known this would happen."

"He's right. You refused a man and that should have been the end of it." Vision said.

I nodded and she looked at me. The look in her eyes scared me.

"I have to go."

"No!"

"Pietro I have to! If I don't more people will die. It is my fault because I didn't kill him when I had the chance. I have to find him and finish it. If my father told you the story then you know what I can do."

She held onto my hand as she looked at the others.

"Stark is right, this is my fault. But I'm going to fix it no matter the cost. This is the last thing I wanted."

"Well we're with you as always. And last we heard he was somewhere north of here." Romanoff said.

I started to nod but Eve closed her eyes and looked away.

"I think I have to do this alone."

"Absolutely not!" Barton said.

She turned and put her hands on my arms. I could see the fear in her eyes.

"He'll kill you. He knows what you look like. You're the one he wants. Not me, he wants you, to kill you. If he can't have me, then he won't let anyone have me."

I put my hand on the side of her head and kissed her temple.

"I'm not letting you go by yourself."

"I'll go with her." Vision said.

"No. If he is able to subdue me, he'll come here next. And they'll need your strength to stop him. Steve can go with me."

Steve nodded.

"I'm going with you." I said.

"No! Please Pietro just stay here. For your sister and for me. I'm begging you. I can't lose you."

I looked into her eyes. I could see the love and fear in them. I remembered what I promised her father.

"Please…"

I sighed but nodded. I pulled her into my arms and closed my eyes.

"If you don't come back if you have a scratch on you….I'll hunt him down and kill him myself. You know I will and no one will be able to stop me."

"I love you." was all she said.

I didn't want to let her go. I knew he would try and take her away from me. Slowly I let her go. She looked at me before kissing me hard. She pulled away to soon and then hugged Wanda.

"I'm coming back. That's a promise. He's no match for me." she said.

I took her hand.

"Don't let him hurt you."

"I won't, I promise."

She squeezed my hand before going to her room.

Eve's POV

I'd brought the knives back with me from Asgard. My grandfather had them engraved just for me. One said truth and the other said honor. I got dressed and put the knives on my back. I pulled my hair into a braided bun and pulled on my boots. I laced them up and put on my belt. Though I had powers, sometimes I just preferred to keep it….traditional. Someone knocked on my door and I looked over to see Wanda. She came in and stopped in front of me. She took off her necklace and put it around my neck.

"For luck."

I smiled and hugged her. When I pulled away I nodded. I went downstairs and they all looked at me.

"What?"

"You use knives? You have magic."

"Magic doesn't always help. Besides, I'm good with these. Steve, are you ready?"

"Let's go kid."

I nodded but Pietro grabbed me. He just stared at me before kissing me. I heard Stark mutter something and without looking, I flung him into a wall. It would never get old. When Pietro pulled away he kissed me gently once more.

"Go. Teach him a lesson."

I smiled and kissed him once more before leaving. He hand slid from mine but I couldn't look back. If I did….I probably wouldn't leave. I got on the back of the motorcycle and we left.

 _You'll pay dearly this time Ambrose. I'll make sure of it._

We didn't have to travel far. I saw him walking through a field. I told Steve and he stopped. I jumped off and ran out.

"AMBROSE!"

He stopped and turned around. I saw Steve coming but I created a barrier. It surrounded Ambrose and myself.

"Eve what're you doing!?" Steve shouted.

I looked at him with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry."

I turned back to Ambrose.

"How could you kill all those innocent people?!"

"They mean nothing to me. Where is he? I don't want to fight you."

I narrowed my eyes and he flew back. I walked forward and he got up.

"I'll never tell you where he is and you'll never find him."

"Something tells me I'm heading in the right direction. You wouldn't be here is I wasn't."

I flinched and he smiled.

"I thought so. Now lower the shield."

"Never."

He snapped his fingers and I looked over. Steve had a knife to his throat. Ambrose had friends. I clenched my fists.

"Let him go! He's got nothing to do with this." I said.

"Then lower the shield."

I could either lower the shield….or kill him. But the only way to do that would kill Steve as well. I heard a loud noise and we both looked over. Steve was free and Stark had all his weapons aimed at Ambrose.

"Lower the shield little Loki."

I smiled and did as he asked. Ambrose glared at me.

"This isn't over. It's only just begun!"

There was a flash of light and he was gone. His little friend was left behind and we decided to take him with us. We blindfolded him so he would not see the way to the base.

"I should have gone alone. I could've easily killed him and his little friends."

"How?"

I looked away.

"It's a long story. But I couldn't do it. You were there Steve. And if I'd done what I could, you'd die too."

His eyes went wide and we left.


	20. A Time For Us

Chapter 20

A Time For Us

Pietro's POV

She'd been gone over a day. I was very worried and very scared. Wanda didn't show it but she was too. I felt something strange and I knew she was coming.

"She's back."

Wanda ran off and I went after her. Eve came through the door and Wanda hugged her.

"I'm alright. I said I would come back."

She took off the necklace and gave it back to her.

"Thank you."

"Did you get him?" Romanoff asked.

She sighed and shook her head.

"He has magic of his own. He vanished before I could get him. I was delayed because I didn't know he wasn't alone. He had Steve, I couldn't risk it." she said.

"You did your best. He will turn up again and we will be prepared next time." Vision said.

I nodded and she looked at me. Something was wrong. Later that night I heard her talking to Wanda.

"He's after Pietro. I was right. He didn't want to fight me, he wants him."

"You said so yourself, he can't have him. He'd have to get past you first. I'll take the leftovers."

"He's your brother. Why not go at him first?"

"Because he hasn't hurt me the way he has hurt you. Just make sure you leave some for me."

She laughed and I smiled a bit.

"But you said he could've destroyed him."

"I could've. But if I did it would've killed Steve as well."

I closed my eyes and sighed.

Eve's POV

It rained that night and I went outside. I stood under the balcony so I wouldn't get wet.

 _A time for us, someday there'll be_

 _When chains are torn by courage born of a love that's free_

 _A time when dreams, so long denied can flourish_

 _As we unveil the love we now must hide._

 _A time for us, at last to see_

 _A life worthwhile for you and me_

"I like it when you sing."

I jumped a bit but smiled when I saw Pietro.

"I didn't know you were there."

He walked over and took my hand.

"Will you finish?"

I smiled and nodded.

 _And with our love, through tears and thorns_

 _We will endure as we pass surely through every storm_

 _A time for us, someday there'll be a new world_

 _A world of shining hope for you and me_

 _A time for us, at last to see_

 _A life worthwhile for you and me_

 _And with our love, through tears and thorns_

 _We will endure as we pass surely through every storm_

 _A time for us, someday there'll be a new world_

 _A world of shining hope for you and me._

He smiled at me and squeezed my hand.

"I like that song."

"My mother taught it to me. She sings it to my father a lot."

He moved his hand up my arm and moved my hair over my shoulder.

"And you? Were you singing it for me?"

I smiled.

"Perhaps."

He chuckled and I wrapped my arms around him.

"I promise you we'll stop him. I won't let him get to you." I said.

"I know you won't. But I'm going to help you, whether you like it or not."

I sighed and looked away from him.

"Pietro I didn't know he had magic. I don't know what else he's capable of."

"All the more reason for me to be with you. I can fight you know I can. Why do you keep me away?"

I hugged myself and closed my eyes.

"Because I've lost someone already. I can't lose anyone else I just can't!"

He was very silent at that point. If I couldn't hear him breathing I would've thought he left.

"I already know you've lost someone. Your father told me about it. I was waiting for you to tell me. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"I never talk about it. Not to anyone. It's too painful."

I felt his arms around me. I turned in his arms and hid my face in his shoulder.

"I had a twin too." I whispered.

He gasped and I held him tighter.

"She died very young. She got very sick and no one could help her. She was the only one I've ever lost in my life. That's why I always protected you and Wanda, because I know the bond that twins share. A piece of me died when she did and it will never come back. If I lost you I'd die of heartbreak. And Wanda….I never want her to experience what I did. I've never spoken of her, not since she died."

"What was her name?"

"Frigga. After my grandmother."

He stroked my hair and I let a few tears slide down my cheeks.

"Sometimes I can still sense her around me. But only for a second and then she's gone. I can't lose anyone else. It'll kill me. I almost killed three people, I was so angry and in so much pain. The entire throne room had to be rebuilt. I don't even know how it happened. I was screaming and I fell to my knees. I remember energy radiating from me. Then came the screams and the crumbling and bangs. The next thing I knew my father was holding me and people were shouting angrily. That's another reason why people hate me." I told him.

He sighed.

"And what do you think would happen if I lost you?"

I looked up into his eyes.

"Wanda would be devastated and I….my life wouldn't be the same. It would be over. I've been waiting for you my whole life. Remember? Wanda and I go where you go. We fight with you."

I smiled and tears of happiness filled my eyes. He smiled softly and kissed them away.

"I'll never love someone the way I love you, Eve. You're….you're my world."

I reached up and touched his face.

"And you're mine too. But Pietro-"

"But nothing. Together, always."

I sighed and shook my head with a smile.

"Alright. It really is useless to argue with you."

He chuckled and kissed my lips.

The next day my father arrived. I hugged him tightly and he smiled.

"We've heard about Ambrose. I've come to help."

"We don't want your help." Stark said.

I looked at Pietro and he nodded. He hit stark in the face.

"How can you help Loki? You bring another-" Steve asked.

"It is so important to your future that you don't finish that sentence.

Steve shut his mouth and father smirked and looked at me.

"Actually, I did bring an army."

I raised my brows and the twins came into the room.

"Alec? Dawn?"

The smiled and nodded. Alec had a sort of power with ice and Dawn…..well let's just say enemies have melted at her touch. I hugged them both. They were almost seventeen now and Alec was taller than I was. Both of them had mother's grey eyes and her hair. Steve wanted to see what they could do so we brought them to the training room. Wanda took my arm and smiled at me. I smiled and then looked at the twins.

"Right, well you first Alec." I said.

He nodded and looked at Dawn.

"Ready?"

"You know I am."

She braced herself and Alec had the ice grow up from the floor. Steve started to go forward but father stopped him.

"She's fine."

"She's frozen!"

"Not for long." I said.

I could see the red glow from within the ice and soon it had all melted.

"Dawn is like living, breathing fire. She can melt anything. Steel, iron you name it and it's gone. Alec got the ice from father's side. He can create any structure or weapon out of ice. She is the only one with the power to freeze the ice he creates. Nothing else can." I said.

Alec and Dawn walked over.

"We've already lost a sister-" Dawn said.

"We won't lose another one." Alec finished.

I slowly looked down.

"You mean your mother's son? Aidan?" Steve asked.

They fell silent.

"No." I whispered.

Wanda took my hand. I guessed that Pietro told her. I didn't mind.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said.

"And you don't have to. Aurora and I lost a child many years ago. That's all you need to know."

Steve nodded and looked at me.

"I'm sorry. I know how it feels."

I smiled sadly and nodded.

"Well I think with the Loki twins here to help we have a better chance. Especially if he brings friends." Romanoff said.

"First we have to find him." Barton said.

I nodded and then I went with my brother and sister.

Pietro's POV

She walked away and Wanda looked at me.

"I assume she told you two?"

"No, just Pietro and he told me. I'm sorry you lost her."

He nodded sadly and looked in the direction Eve had gone.

"I'm grateful every day that we didn't lose her too. It will never take away the hurt of losing Frigga, but we still have her. And we have our other children. I just worry about Eve's rage."

"Pietro told me about that too."

He walked away and Wanda looked at me. I hugged her tightly and closed my eyes. I still had Wanda. I couldn't even begin to imagine the pain Eve felt everyday. All I could do was be there for her, try and make her happy.

"It would explain a lot about her." Wanda said.

"Hm?"

"I knew there was something about her from the beginning. I should have realized it before."

I sighed and nodded.

"I should have too."

She smiled at me a bit.

"Let's go."

I followed her out and we passed Stark on the way. I didn't like the look he had on his face.

Eve's POV

I woke up screaming one night. There were tears in my eyes and I was breathing fast. I got out of bed and ran down the hall to Pietro's room. I opened the door and ran into his bedroom. I jumped onto his bed and he sat straight up.

"Eve?!"

I threw my arms around him and started to cry. He wrapped his arms around me.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"He's in my dreams! He's haunting me." I sobbed.

"Shh-hhh! He can't get to you. You're safe."

I fisted my hands in his shirt and tried to calm down.

"Can I stay with you? Please?"

He nodded and laid back with me in his arms. I took a deep breath and laid my head on his chest. Pietro kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes.

"I love you." He whispered.

I smiled softly.

"I love you too."

He pulled the blanket up around me and I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	21. Loki's Army

Chapter 21

Loki's Army

Loki's POV

I'd heard Eve scream and went running to find her. I saw her disappear into Pietro's room and it made me a little uncomfortable. I slowly walked inside and herd her crying.

"Eve?! What's wrong? What happened?" he asked.

"He's in my dreams. He's haunting me." she sobbed.

I peered around the corner and saw him holding her.

"Shh-hhh! He can't get to you. You're safe."

I smiled a bit.

"Can I stay with you? Please?" she asked.

He smiled gently and nodded. He laid back with her in his arms and held her close.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too."

After she'd fallen asleep he was still awake.

"He won't touch you. He'd have to kill me first and I have no plans of dying. I told you I wouldn't leave you, I made a promise. I won't let you lose anyone else. Losing your sister was enough, and I wish it had never happened. She'd be proud of all you've done. I love you Eve. I love you."

He closed his eyes and I had to smile. He truly did love my daughter. Seeing them reminded me of Aurora and myself.

Eve's POV

I woke up in Pietro's arms and didn't want to move. I closed my eyes again and put my hand over his heart. It was still extremely early. I slowly sat up so I would wake him.

"Eve."

I looked at Alec and Dawn.

"We found him."

I nodded and looked at Pietro.

"I'm coming back, my love. Please forgive me." I whispered.

I kissed his lips softly and then got up. I stopped at the bedroom door and looked back. I was doing this to protect him, but I knew he'd be angry.

"I love you." I whispered.

"Come now sister. We have to go." Alec said.

I nodded and left. We went back to my room to get ready. I braided my sisters hair and gave Alec a knife.

"I know you don't need it, but just in case."

He smiled a bit and nodded. When we were ready I hugged them both.

"No matter what happens, you listen to me. If I tell you to run you run, do you understand?"

"Yes." they said.

I closed my eyes.

"The day you two were born I swore to protect you. We'll do this together."

"Family first." Dawn said.

I pulled back and smiled.

"Exactly. Now lets go before anyone sees us."

They nodded and we left. I left a note for Pietro, explaining to him why I was doing this. Dawn and Alec took my hands.

"He'll understand." she said.

"He loves you." he said.

I nodded and smiled a bit. Thinking of Pietro made me all the more determined to end this. We were my father's army. We were his legacy.

Pietro's POV

Eve wasn't next to me when I woke up. I had a horrible feeling and ran as fast as I could to her room.

"Eve?"

There was no answer. Her knives were gone and so were her boots and jacket.

"No…"

I saw a letter on the floor and picked it up.

 _Pietro,_

 _Please forgive me. Dawn, Alec and I have gone to end this. We know where he is and I'm going to kill him. I know you'll be angry when I get back. Please understand I'm doing this for you. To keep you safe. I love you so much and I can't lose you. I won't! And I won't let Wanda lose you either. You know now that I know what it feels like to lose someone you love. I never want either of you to experience that. Alec froze the files so you won't be able to follow us. Ambrose is no match for us, you know that._

 _I love you Pietro Maximoff. I'm coming back. That's a promise._

 _Eve_

How could she leave me behind? I ran to find her father and showed him the letter.

"I should've known she'd do something like this. She's too much like me. We can't remove the ice without Dawn."

I threw over a table in frustration. I heard water dripping and looked over. The ice was melting! Loki's eyes went wide.

"That's impossible. Only Dawn can do that." he said.

"What about your other daughter?" Wanda asked.

"Rose isn't here and she's too young to-"

"I was talking about your other daughter."

Now I was confused too.

"Frigga died twenty years ago."

"How else could you explain it? No one else has powers like that." said Romanoff as she came in.

"Dawn is Alec's twin. She's antidote to his ice and vice versa."

"Well what powers did Frigga have?" she asked.

"She didn't…..but whenever she was around no one could use magic. No one was able to. Not even her mother."

Wanda and I looked at each.

"She neutralized all magic." she said.

I wasted no time and ran to find where she could be.

Eve's POV

Ambrose was in an abandoned building. I looked at Alec and he nodded. He created an icy barrier around us and the building.

"Alec you and Dawn stay here."

"No. We're going with you. Together, remember?"

I sighed and then nodded. I made sure my powers were ready and we walked inside. I looked at them and held my finger to my lips. They nodded and I looked around. I knew he had to be nearby. I heard some rocks move but no one was there. I narrowed my eyes and we slowly moved forward. I heard someone hit my sister and I turned around. It was one of Ambrose's friends.

"Alec!" she cried.

He wasted no time and turned them both to ice. More came and I created a shield.

"I think we underestimated Ambrose. Pietro is going to kill me."

I saw a bright light and then James walked in.

"James!?"

He glared at the men and they tried to stab him. Their knives broke and he threw one straight through a wall. I smirked and let the shield down. James smiled and ran to me.

"Heimdall sent me here. Well I begged him to."

"I didn't know you could do all that."

"No one does. I've never had a reason to show it."

I smiled and hugged him.

"Have you come to tell me where he is?"

I slowly stood up.

"Come out here Ambrose. Face us like a man."

I heard him laugh but I still couldn't see him.

"Are you scared Ambrose? Scared that you could be beaten by us? You have to send your little friends out instead?"

I was trying to make him angry. I knew he would come out if he was mad enough.

"I'm no fool Eve. Tell me where he is."

"You'll have to kill me."

I heard him behind me and kept my brother and sister back. Dawn was still in the ice and I knew she was waiting for the right time. I moved them back and he held out his hand to me.

"If you want to keep him safe then come with me."

"Absolutely not." I hissed.

"Then you've sealed his fate. And your family's."

My eyes widened.

"You wouldn't dare!"

He stayed silent.

"You remember what happened when Frigga died. You'd die!"

"Even if you found Pietro you wouldn't be able to catch him." Alec said.

"You think so?"

I wasn't wasting anymore time. I ran at him with my knives and he blocked me. That was when I felt it. I felt her presence.

Pietro's POV

Romanoff, Wanda, Barton, Steve and even Stark came with me. We found a wall of ice.

"Frigga, darling we need you." Loki said.

I ran around, trying to find a hole or any way in. Alec left nothing to chance it seemed.

"There's no way inside."

"Alec has always been thorough." I said.

"Our only hope now is your daughter." Barton said.

I looked around.

"Help us!" I shouted.

"Pietro-"

"No! I'm not going to leave her in there!"

"Shut-up and look kid!" Stark said.

I turned and saw the ice melting. I knew I wouldn't be as fast anymore, but I was still fast. Once there was a big enough gap I ran through. I heard fighting and went towards it. Dawn was coming out of ice and I saw James there.

"James!?"

Loki ran over and grabbed Ambrose.

"I've had enough of you."

My eyes widened and I ran as fast as I could. I pushed Ambrose before he could stab Loki. I heard strange moans and looked around. His dead friends had somehow come back. Which meant Frigga was gone. Any that touched Dawn went up in flames. I also James throw several through walls and into the ground. I saw Eve fighting Ambrose, but she wasn't using her powers. When his friends were gone, Eve and Ambrose were on the roof. I ran up with her siblings, father, Wanda and Steve. He had his hands on her throat. I ran forward but she stopped me. She threw him off and pinned him down before looking at me.

"This is my fight. I have to be the one to end this. I love you no matter what."

She let him go and cut his cheek.

Eve's POV

I didn't give Ambrose a chance to stand up.

"Alec! Do it!"

I took one more look at Pietro before Alec made a wall of ice.

"EVE!"

I turned back to Ambrose and grabbed him.

"You should have left me alone!"

"He's mortal Eve! Why can't you see?!"

I smiled a bit.

"Yes, he's mortal. Yes he's done bad things….but I love him more than life itself. His heart and love are pure and he always puts the ones he loves before himself. He almost died saving our friend and an innocent child. He does what he knows is right! He's always done right by me and is always there for me. You could never be as wonderful as he is! I love Pietro Maximoff, not you!"

He threw me back and I hit the ice. I cried out because it was cold and then he pinned me against it.

"Let him fight me! You'll see who is better."

I spit in his face and he hit me. I touched my cheek and there was blood on my fingers. I rolled away as he tried to kick. I kicked his legs out from under him and pinned him down. I took my knife and shoved it into his chest.

"You made me do this." He hissed.

I was confused until I felt it. He shoved my other knife through my side. I hissed in pain but I had to make sure he was dead. I pushed the knife deeper and twisted it. He roared in pain and took it out. I slit his throat and then rolled off him.

"Dawn! Dawn!"

I was losing too much blood.


	22. Real Love

Chapter 22

Real Love

When I opened my eyes I was on Asgard, but no one was there.

"Hello!?"

"Eve."

I turned and I knew who it was immediately. Thre was a man with her as well.

"F-Frigga?"

She smiled and I ran to her. I was crying as I hugged her.

"You were there. I knew you were."

"Of course I was. I've always been there. You just can't see me."

I pulled away and looked at her. We looked the same except for our eyes.

"This is a dream, isn't it."

She nodded sadly.

"Then it's one of the best dreams I've ever had."

She smiled at me and took my hands.

"This is Aidan." she said

I looked at the man and smiled in wonder. I hugged him tightly, happy to finally meet him.

"Hello Eve."

I pulled back and smiled at him. I'd seen pictures, but he was a grown man.

"Were you there as well?" I asked.

"Of course I was. You're my baby sister. I've never left."

Frigga smiled.

"He helped me come to terms with my death."

"Please...please tell mum my death was not her fault. It was my fault, I should've known better than to wander off. I know she blames herself and it breaks my heart. Tell her I love her and tell your father I'm grateful for everything he's done for her. Including protecting her from my father."

I smiled and nodded. He and Frigga smiled at each other.

"We've seen Pietro."

I smiled and nodded.

"He's wonderful in every way. I love him so much, Frigga."

"I know you do. And I'm happy you found him. He'll always love you and take care of you. I'm grateful to him and his sister, Wanda. Please tell them what I've said. And tell mother and father I love them."

She let go of my hands and they started to leave.

"Wait! Frigga don't leave me! Aidan come back!

"I never will. But he is waiting for you. You must wake up."

I ran after them but I couldn't catch them.

"Frigga! Aidan!"

I reached out but my vision was starting to fade.

Pietro's POV

I'd heard everything she'd said about me. When Dawn melted the ice she was on the ground. Ambrose was dead, but she was hurt badly.

"Eve!"

I ran and picked her up.

"No, no, no! Eve look at me."

"We have to get her back."

I nodded and ran off.

They fixed her up but she was still unconscious from loss of blood. I never left her, not for a second. It was one night when everyone was asleep that she started talking.

"Frigga…."

"Eve?"

I stood up and leaned closer. She had tears in her eyes.

"Frigga wait….Aidan..."

"Eve wake up. Wake up."

She opened her eyes and they started darting around. I put my hand on the side of her face and she focused on me.

"P-Pietro?"

"It's me."

"Did I kill him?" she asked.

"Yes. He's dead, Ambrose is dead."

She let out a sigh of relief and covered my hand with hers.

"My brothers and sister?"

"All safe. They're all here, waiting for you to wake up."

She looked over at her father was sleeping in a chair. She nodded and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I left you behind. Please try to understand, I was only trying to protect you."

"Shh-hh! I know, I know. I would've done the same."

She nodded and slowly sat up.

"Easy. That was a bad wound." I said.

She nodded and took off her shirt. She put her hands over it and healed herself. She took the bandage off and I touched the skin.

"See? Like it never happened."

I smiled and she put her shirt back on.

"Frigga helped us quite a bit."

She looked at me in surprise and I smiled.

"How else do you think we found you? She melted the ice. Let us past the wall."

She looked down and I saw tears fall onto the blanket.

"Eve?"

"I saw her. In my dream. She wanted me to tell you and Wanda how grateful she is that you came into my life. I told her how much I love you. She looked so happy. But she should be here, she should be here to meet you and everyone else."

I sat on the bed and she put her arms around me.

"She is here."

"You know what I mean."

"Yes, but just because we can't see her doesn't mean she's not there. You taught me that."

She smiled a bit and nodded.

"It'll never be the same though."

I nodded and she looked down.

"I meant every word I said to Ambrose."

"I know you did. It made me happy. All he wanted was a trophy wife."

She laughed quietly and moved closer to me.

"I'm no one's trophy."

"No you're not. You're independence is refreshing."

"I'm glad."

We both fell silent and Loki woke up.

"Eve? Eve are you alright!?"

He ran over and looked her over.

"Father I'm fine. Really I am."

"You scared me to death! Do you know what would would've happened if your mother and I lost you!?"

He pulled her into his arms and closed his eyes.

"Frigga told me to tell you she loves you and mother."

His eyes flew open and he looked her in the eye.

"You saw her?"

Eve nodded and smiled.

"She said she's always been there. That she always will be."

Loki smile and hugged her again. I left so they could have some time alone, but I wanted to speak with Loki. There was something I wanted to ask him.

A few hours later I got my chance and took a deep breath.

"Do you have a minute?" I asked.

"Of course."

We walked away and I looked at him seriously.

"I want…" I looked down and took another deep breath before looking at him. "I want your blessing to marry Eve."

Loki's POV

Surely I'd heard him wrong.

"What…did you just say?"

"I love your daughter. I want to marry her."

It took me a moment to process what he'd just said. I turned away and looked out the window.

"You want to marry my daughter…"

"Yes sir."

I knew Pietro made Eve happy. And that's all I ever wanted for her. Happiness. I slowly turned and looked at him.

"You would have to have your wedding here on Earth. My father would never allow so many mortals on Asgard."

He smiled at me and I put my hand on his shoulder.

"If you break her heart, I'll break your legs. That way you won't be able to escape my wife's wrath."

He laughed nervously and I smiled.

"You have my blessing."

"Thank you, sir. I promise she'll be happy."

I nodded and let him walk away. I knew this day would have to come, but I wasn't prepared for it. Only yesterday I was with Aurora as she give birth to her and her sister. I'd held them, both so tiny in my arms. Now Eve was all grown up with a man who loved her and wished to marry her.

Eve's POV

We all decided to throw a small celebration for the defeat of Ambrose and my safe awakening. I was surprised to find my mother and uncle there. James was sent home because this party was not suitable for a fourteen year old. Stories were told and once more we tried to lift my uncle's hammer. Only Vision was able to and we still couldn't figure out how or why.

"Pietro? Care to try again?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Last time I tried I was thrown into a wall."

We all laughed and then the surprise came. Wanda stood me up and everyone looked at me. I was confused until I saw Pietro smile at me.

"No!"

"Yes."

"No."

"For me?"

I growled but nodded.

 _A time for us, someday there'll be_

 _When chains are torn by courage born of a love that's free_

 _A time when dreams, so long denied can flourish_

 _As we unveil the love we now must hide._

 _A time for us, at last to see_

 _A life worthwhile for you and me_

 _And with our love, through tears and thorns_

 _We will endure as we pass surely through every storm_

 _A time for us, someday there'll be a new world_

 _A world of shining hope for you and me_

 _A time for us, at last to see_

 _A life worthwhile for you and me_

 _And with our love, through tears and thorns_

 _We will endure as we pass surely through every storm_

 _A time for us, someday there'll be a new world_

 _A world of shining hope for you and me._

They all seemed very impressed. I sat back down and Pietro stood up. He had a strange look on his face and I stood again.

"Pietro? What's wrong?"

Wanda was smiling and my confusion grew. He was fiddling with something in his pocket but I didn't know what it was.

"Pietro?"

"There's….there's something I want to ask you."

"Do you want to go outside?" I asked.

"No."

He took a deep breath and got down on one knee. My eyes widened and he pulled a ring out of his pocket. He looked straight into my eyes and took my hand.

"Marry me Eve?"

A smile slowly came to my face.

"Yes! Yes Pietro!"

He put the ring on my finger and then picked me up. I kissed him hard on the lips. I didn't care that everyone was there. I heard clapping and Stark whistled but I just laughed. It was the happiest day of my life. He set me down and Wanda hugged me tightly.

"Does this mean you're leaving the team?" Stark asked.

I looked at Pietro.

"No." we said.

"Good. I hate to say it, but losing one of the little Loki's would be bad for us."

I laughed and so did Alec and Dawn.

"When we're old enough…."

"We'd like to help too." Alec finished.

I looked at Steve and Fury.

"We could always use more hands."

I smiled and looked at my brother and sister. My smile fell and I closed my eyes. She was there with Aidan.

"Frigga. Aidan." I whispered.

Pietro touched my arm and I turned around. When I opened my eyes I could see them. I smiled at them and Aidan winked.

 _"We're always with you."_

 _I know._

They disappeared with a smile and I looked at Pietro again.

"I love you."

He stroked my cheek softly.

"I love you too."

I knew things were going to change now. And I knew they would change for the better. Pietro and I now shared a room. He'd moved all his things into my room because there was more space and more windows. Waking up to Pietro's face always made me smile. I knew this must have been how my mother felt about my father. I looked at my ring and smiled.

"Sleep well?" I asked.

I knew he was awake and staring at me.

"Always."

I looked at him curiously.

"Pietro may I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Why do you want to marry me? I'm not having second thoughts or anything. I'm just curious."

He stroked my back and thought for a moment.

"Besides the fact I love you, there are many reasons. You're beautiful, strong, courageous and not afraid to do what's right. You follow your heart and put others before yourself. You're not afraid of pain or death, you enjoy the little things life gives. You see the good in people even if we can't see it in ourselves. You love everything around you. And no matter what people say, you're proud of where you come from." he said.

I smiled and put my hand over his heart.

"I would ask why you would marry me but you've told me already."

I looked at him.

"Do you want to hear it again?"

He smiled a bit.

"You're brave, smart and you have a strong heart. But many things have changed since then. I know you better than before. I've seen that you would do anything for me and for the ones you love. You've done things you're not proud of and instead of pretending they never happened, you've learned from them. You know what you have to do and you do it. You're not afraid of death either and I've seen that first hand. Pietro…." he looked at me. "I love everything about you. Never doubt that. I wouldn't be marrying you if I didn't know you like I do. I love your smile, your laugh and even your flaws."

He kissed the top of my head and pulled me closer. I smiled and relaxed in his embrace.

"I can't wait to be your wife and call you my husband."

I knew he was smiling and he gave me another kiss. I stroked his chest, the scars were gone and there was nothing more to remember his experience by. I sat up a bit and kissed his lips. He put hand on the back of my neck and I fell onto his lap. He pulled back a bit and looked into my eyes. He touched my face lightly before smashing his lips back to mine.


	23. A Message

Chapter 23

A Message

Pietro and I didn't plan a big celebration. Just our friends and family. My grandfather would actually be attending. Pietro was nervous, and a few of the others seemed worried. When he came, he brought James, Rose and Matthew with him. Matthew ran to me and I picked him up. He was almost three.

"Evie!"

"Evie?" Falcon asked.

I narrowed my eyes and he held up his hands with a smile.

"Only Matthew can call me that."

James had taken a liking to Steve. He would talk with him a lot like Rose would talk to Vision and Romanoff. I was glad the team liked my brothers and sisters. I just wished they could've met Frigga and Aidan.

Pietro's POV

When she was with her family, there was something strange about her. She was acting strange I should say. I remembered her calling out for a man named Aidan, but she hadn't talked about it. When we went to bed that night she rolled onto her side away from me.

"Eve." she didn't move. "Eve look at me."

She hesitated before turning to face me.

"Something is wrong I can tell."

She sat up and sighed.

"I didn't just see Frigga. I saw Aidan too. My older brother."

"I thought you and Frigga were the oldest?"

"Well I'm oldest by twelve minutes."

I smiled a bit and she looked at me.

"What?"

"I'm twelve minutes older than Wanda. But go on."

"Aidan was my mother's first child. He drowned when he was six. My mother has forever blamed herself. I met him in my dream. He's a grown man now. But I'll never get to know him."

My heart broke for her. She lost her twin and never knew her brother.

"Frigga and I used to say we'd get married on the same day and have a grand ceremony and celebration. But now she'll never have that."

I sat up and put my arms around her.

"Eve, they'd want you to be happy. They'll be there when we get married, you know that."

"I know, but it's hard. My mother doesn't like talking about either of them. How can I tell her about this?" she asked.

I didn't have an answer for that.

"I don't know, but we can do it together if it makes you feel better. You never have to be alone." I told her.

"When I tell her I want you with me." she whispered.

I smiled softly and kissed her shoulder.

"I'm always here when you need me."

She looked at me and smiled.

"That's one of the reasons why I love you. You're always so good to me."

I smiled before kissing her.

Eve's POV

After Pietro had fallen asleep, I quietly slipped out of bed. I needed to be alone to think. I decided to go and do some training even though it was probably one in the morning. I destroyed a few practice dummies before Vision found me.

"Eve? What are you doing up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep."

I stopped and turned to him curiously.

"Vision?"

"Hm?"

"I know we haven't talked much but…..could I get some advice from you?"

We sat down and I looked at my hands. I took a deep breath and looked at him.

"While I was out….I saw my older brother and twin sister. Aidan drowned when he was six and my mother has always blamed herself. She never wants to talk about either of them, but Aidan wanted me to tell her some things. I haven't told anyone but Pietro about this. Anytime Aidan is even mentioned my mother….she just leaves the room and locks herself away. I don't want to hurt her, especially so close to my wedding."

Vision nodded slowly and then looked out the window.

"I don't have a family, so I can't really say what I would do. But I think you should tell your mother. Even if she does not wish to hear it, it will be good for her. Perhaps she will finally find the peace she's longed for. But only you can help give that to her. You seem to have an unexplainable connection with those who have passed, especially loved ones. You were meant to see them for a reason. This is what I think. And my advice would be to sit her and your father down and calmly talk to her." he said.

I nodded and he looked at me.

"You're a strong woman Eve. I've seen that first hand. I heard what you told Ultron. You're not afraid to die. Your father sent you here to help. You found love and that is the most precious thing in the world. Now I know you were talking about Quicksilver."

I gave him a confused look.

"Quicksilver?"

"They've taken to calling him that. His sister the Scarlet Witch and then you, the Emerald Sorceress."

I smiled a little.

"Interesting nickname. I can't wait to tell him about that."

Vision laughed a bit and I shook my head.

"My parents always told me to be honest about my feelings. I think you should take that advice as well."

He looked at me curiously and I smiled a bit.

"I think you know what I mean, Vision. I've seen how much you talk with her. How much she smiled when she's with you. Pietro and I have noticed. And it makes us happy."

He smiled a bit and looked out the window.

"Thank you Vision. I'm going to go try and get some sleep."

He put his hand on my shoulder and smiled a bit.

"Glad to help. Get some rest and I believe you'll know what to do when the time comes."

I smiled and nodded.

"And thank you for always be so kind to Rose. She thinks the world of you."

He smiled.

"She's a sweet child. And she's very wise for her age. Your parents have raised all of you well."

I thanked him again and then went back to the room I shared with Pietro. He was still asleep and I smiled. He looked so peaceful and so still. When he was awake he was always running around, but then even when he was awake he always took things slowly with me. I walked over quietly and got into bed. He moved in his sleep and put his arm around me. I smiled and took a deep breath.

"I can't wait to marry you." I whispered.

I kissed him softly and then went to sleep.

Loki's POV

Eve said she wanted to talk to us the next morning. We sat down with her and Pietro and she looked worried. Pietro whispered something to her and she took his hand.

"Mother….while I was out I saw Frigga…..and I saw Aidan."

Her eyes went wide and she stood up.

"Eve you know we don't talk about that."

"Mother you must listen! He wanted me to tell you something."

She shook her head and started to leave the room. Eve looked at Pietro and he blocked the door.

"Move Pietro, or I'll have no choice but to move you myself."

"You have to listen to her. Please."

"You don't know what I lost." Aurora hissed.

"Yes I do. Believe me I do. I didn't lose a child, I lost my parents."

I stood up and put my hands on her arms.

"He was and is your son my darling. Surely you want to hear what he wants to say?"

I looked at Pietro and nodded towards Eve. He went back to her and Eve stepped forward.

"He loves you. He wants you to stop blaming yourself. He said it was his fault for wandering off. He loves you so much and he's always been there. And father, he is grateful for everything you've done for her. Including protecting her from his father. I don't really know what he meant by that but that's what he wanted me to say. He wants you to let go, to be free." Eve said.

I ran my hands down her arms and she looked at me. There were tears in her beautiful eyes. I wipe them away and she threw her arms around.

"There, there now. Everything will be alright. Shhh."

I looked at my daughter and smiled. I was happy that Aidan approved of me being with his mother. I looked up and smiled a bit.

 _I'll always protect your mother. I love her more than anything. Watch over your siblings and stay with Frigga. I wish I could have known you. Thank you for helping Eve and sending that message to your mother._

I hoped he heard me one way or another.

Pietro's POV

Aurora cried and Eve took my arm. I turned to look at her.

"You did good."

She sighed and hid her face in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I need to go see Wanda. I just….I need her right now."

"I understand."

I kissed her before she left.

"Mr. Maximoff."

I looked at her parents.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"I don't know if she could've told us without you by her side. I can tell you give her strength to do things that are difficult for her. So thank you."

I smiled.

"I'll always be there for her."

Loki nodded and then took Aurora away.


	24. Emerald and Silver

Chapter 24

Emerald and Silver

Eve's POV

I found Wanda outside in the field.

"Wanda?"

She looked at me and smiled. Her smile faded when she saw my face.

"Eve? What is it?"

She took my hands and looked at me. I told her everything that happened and she nodded.

"You did the right thing. I know it must have been hard."

"Pietro was with me. It was a little easier with him there."

She smiled and nodded.

"When someone you love and trust is beside you, supporting you, things can be easier." she said.

I nodded and we both went back inside.

Later on I walked past Banner's lab. At least it would be his if he were still here. I saw Stark in there and he looked a bit depressed. I quietly walked inside and went over to him.

"You alright? You seem a bit down?"

"And you would care?"

I growled in frustration.

"Work with me, I'm trying to be nice here."

He smirked and shook his head.

"I just miss the big guy."

I nodded with a small smile.

"We all do. Romanoff especially, it's not the same without him. But he'll come back."

"How do you know?"

I smiled at him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Because we're a team, a family. He just needs time."

He smiled a bit.

"Thanks….Eve."

"You said my first name! Sign of the apocalypse!"

He actually started to laugh and so did I.

"You're not so bad once someone gets used to you." I said.

"Your mother said the same thing once."

"Oh I'm sure she said many other things."

He nodded with an amused smile.

That night I saw Pietro looking down at something. I walked up behind him and put my arm around him. He put his arm around me and I saw Wanda speaking with Vision.

"They're very close." he said.

I smirked and poked his ribs. He squirmed a bit and I held back my laugh.

"Does this bother you?"

He shrugged and I put my arms around his waist.

"If Vision makes her happy what's the harm? I mean…he isn't exactly human. But he's still a good friend to her. He cares very much about her."

"I know, it's still strange to see my little sister like that though."

"Twelve minutes." I teased.

He chuckled and looked into my eyes.

"You are so beautiful."

I smiled at him and he smiled too.

"It's true."

"Only because I love you so much."

He smiled more and leaned down to kiss me. I closed my eyes and wrapped my around his neck. When he moved down to kiss my neck I bit back my moan.

"Pietro we're in the middle of the hallway."

"So? Everyone's asleep."

I smiled.

"Naughty boy."

He smiled seductively and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him passionately. He back me against the wall and I could feel him hard against me. I smiled into the kiss and he went down to the base of my throat. I opened my eyes and they went wide with horror.

"Um…Pietro. Stop."

He stopped and looked at me confused. He followed my gaze and there stood my little sister.

"Oh god."

I nodded and he put me down.

"Rose, you're sleep walking again."

She'd been sleep walking since she was around five.

"Come on, back to bed." I said.

I gently turned her and brought her back to the room she stayed in.

Pietro's POV

At least she wouldn't remember what she saw. And at least it wasn't her father or grandfather. That would have been bad. When Eve came back she smiled.

"Thank heavens it wasn't my father or grandfather."

I smiled and put my arms around her.

"I was thinking the same thing."

"Shall we continue?"

"Hm, yes but not here."

I picked her up and ran back to our room. She closed and locked the door.

"Are we going to be faster this time? Mr. Quicksilver?"

I was confused by that nickname.

"Vision told me a lot of them have taken to calling you that. They call Wanda the Scarlet Witch."

I smiled and backed her up against the door.

"And what do the call you?"

"The Emerald Sorceress."

"Hmm, I like that. Is how you say, catchy."

She laughed and pulled my lips to hers. I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I went back to kissing her neck and she sighed softly. She moved her hips I growled.

"You're making this hard on me."

She chuckled and leaned towards my ear.

"You're playing with fire, love. You'd best get used to it."

"Hmmm…."

I swung her around and then threw her on the bed. She laughed happily and pulled me onto her.

"Only a few weeks left and I'll be your wife."

"It feels like two years." I told her.

She smiled and stroked my cheek.

"But you have me here right now."

I smiled and dropped my mouth to hers. I lowered my hips to hers. She moaned and then moved to kiss my neck. I closed my eyes and she pushed me back. She pulled off my shirt and I kissed her again. She untied the front of her shirt and I lifted it up and tossed it aside. She pushed me down and kissed all down my chest. I moaned her name loudly and she chuckled darkly. She pulled down my pants and kissed me through my underwear.

"Eve!"

She winked and then pulled off the rest of my cloths. I grabbed her roughly and pinned her to the bed. I practically tore off her bra and immediately kissed her breasts. She ran her fingers through my hair and I unbuckled her belt. I pulled the zipper of her pants down with my teeth and she smiled at me. I took of her remaining clothing and then once again crawled over her. I kissed her deeply and she lifted her hips towards mine. I growled and held her down.

"Pietro!"

I couldn't wait any longer either. I wasn't slow about it, I slammed myself inside her and she arched her back.

"Please do that more often." she breathed.

I chuckled and she pulled me back to her. I moved slowly but I was being rough. Apparently she liked it when I did that. The way she moved her hips with mine was heavenly. All she needed to do was…"

"PIETRO!"

That was it. Her saying my name like that finished me. I buried my face in her neck and roared her name. I could feel her coming around me as I released deep inside her. Both of us were sweaty and panting, but we were smiling.

"I think next time we should do it in the training room." she said.

My eyes widened and she laughed.

"I was kidding, but not really."

I laughed and kissed her softly. I fell to the side and she took my hand.

"I love you so much Pietro."

I smiled and squeezed her hand.

"I love myself too." I joked.

She started laughing hard and I smiled.

"I'm joking. I love you too."

She moved into my arms and kissed my cheek.

"I know."

I kissed the top of her head and closed my eyes.

"Where do you want to go? After we get married?"

"Well I don't really know much about Earth. I'll get some opinions from my mother and let you know." she said.

I smiled softly.

"Sounds good to me."

"Good night, love."

"Good night."

She fell asleep before I did as usual. I loved to watch her sleep. She was so peaceful and relaxed. She worked so hard and put up with so many things. That was why I loved seeing her like this. I stroked her hair and she put her hand on my chest.


	25. Cabin of Memories

Chapter 25

Cabin of Memories

Eve's POV

A mission came up near Swindon, UK. It wasn't anything big and exciting so they sent Wanda, Pietro, Vision and myself. It only took us a day to free the hostages and neutralize the threat. I had a strange feeling in my heart and looked west.

"Eve?"

I looked at Wanda and then back in the other direction.

"There's somewhere I need to go before I can go back."

"Then we go with you." said Vision.

I nodded and we headed west until we came to a beautiful forest.

 _"Go. There is something you need to see."_

It was Aidan's voice. I took a deep breath and walked in. It almost felt as though I'd been here before, maybe in a dream. I saw a dirt road and the wind blew in that direction. I walked down carefully and saw a hunter's rest not too far away. I kept going and found an old abandoned cabin.

"I don't think we should be here." Pietro said.

"No, its alright. I think I know this place." I said.

I walked forward and Wanda gasped. I quickly turned and saw a skeleton. I walked forward and found a wallet.

"Alan Hill."

"Whose that?"

"I don't know."

"I really think we should go now."

I took Pietro's hand.

"I was led here for a reason, but I need you with me."

He sighed and nodded.

"You know I'm always with you."

I nodded and then walked to the door. I took the handle and slowly opened it.

"Hello?" I called.

Silence was my answer. I walked inside and looked around. Apart from the dust and cobwebs the place was clean.

 _"The bedroom."_ he said.

I went to the bedroom and opened the door. I saw a letter on the bed. I walked over and recognized my father's handwriting. They all walked into the room and I started to read.

"My beloved Aurora, please forgive me for the way I'm choosing to leave. I'm afraid that if I had waited for you to wake I would not be able to leave at all. Last night was absolutely perfect! I will never love another woman, mortal or immortal, as I love you. You are more precious to me than my own life and everything else. I love you so much Aurora and even now I find it difficult to leave you. You've shown me so much. You've shown me how beautiful such simple things can be if you only take the time to look.

That grove in the forest you showed me is the most beautiful place I've ever seen. Your eyes are what captured my heart that day when we met. Your beautiful eyes that change their color according to how you feel. When you're happy and carefree, that mix of blue and green. When you're sad or hurting they turn the deepest shade of blue I've ever seen. Then there's that steely grey shade when you're angry or fighting. When you're sacred and worried that soft green color. But my favorite is when you're looking at me, when you're smiling the smile you only show to me. That beautiful brown. Like that food you call 'chocolate' with a golden rim. That is the color that caught my heart. It was only there for a moment but it was enough. It was then I knew that I would sooner die than see you hurt or unhappy. When I saw that pathetic man about to force himself on you the first time I wanted to kill him in the most painful way possible!

Because of you my love I want to make right the things I've done wrong. I will always be thinking about you, and I want you to know that everything I do from now on is for you. I've…done terrible things Aurora. Things that make me disgust myself. And I may do more things I'm not proud of, but I do so with a heavy heart.

I may not see you again for a very long time. Things will happen and we both will change, but NEVER doubt that I love you. No matter what life will bring my way I shall always love you and only you. You, Aurora Porter, are the only thing that makes my life worth living and I shall never be truly happy until you are with me again. I WILL come back, I promise. I love you Aurora. Loki."

I put the letter down and looked around.

"This was my mother's home." I said.

I stood up and put the letter in my pocket. I walked to the other bedroom and found a child's room.

"Aidan…" I whispered.

This had to have been his room. I walked over and saw a picture on a shelf. I dusted it off and smiled a bit. It was a picture of my mother and Aidan when he was a boy. I put it in my bag and then I heard a child laugh.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

They gave me confused looks and I walked out. I saw a little boy run out the door and I ran after him. I saw him start to chase a frog and my eyes widened.

"Wait!"

I ran after him and I heard a splash. I heard a cry for help and I came to a lake. There was no one there. Pietro was soon at my side and he looked at me.

"What's wrong?"

I looked around again but the boy was gone.

"I saw a little boy. He was chasing after a frog and then I heard screams. This has never happened to me before."

Pietro had me look at him.

"Take a deep breath. If this is where your mother lived then there's a reason you saw those things." he said.

I took a deep breath and then rested my forehead against his chest.

"I think it was Aidan. I think I saw the events leading to his death." I whispered.

I felt his lips on my hair and then turned around again. I looked at the surface of the water. Pietro took my hand and looked at me.

"He's in better place." he said.

I sighed but I knew he was right.

"I know, I know. It's just-"

"I know it's hard. I'm here to help you through it."

I smiled sadly as I looked at him.

 _"Look at me."_

I looked at the water again and I saw him there next to me. I smiled and he put his hand on my shoulder. I could actually feel his hand as though he were really there.

"We should go back before Vision and Wanda start to worry."

He nodded and picked me up. We were back in mere seconds. I loved running with Pietro, well he did the running. Wanda looked at me and I just hugged her. Though it hurt coming here, I was glad that I did. It was where my parents first met, where their love began. We contacted Steve and told him where we were. I was surprised when my parents came with him.

Aurora's POV (One time)

I hadn't been here in years. Everything was just as I'd left it.

"Darling?"

I took Loki's hand and looked at Eve.

"How did you find this place?"

"Aidan led me here." she said.

I looked at the ground and closed my eyes. Steve walked over to Eve and asked her what this was.

"This is where my fist son died." he looked at me. "This is where my ex husband tried to kill me, where Loki had to kill him. And it would seem he's still here."

I looked at the remains and shook my head.

"Alan." I whispered.

"This is where I first met Loki." I said.

I walked forward and through the door. It was as though I'd never left at all. There were so many memories in this house, most of them good.

"Aidan brought me to where he drowned." came my daughter's voice.

I froze and closed my eyes.

"I never wanted you to know about all this."

I turned and looked at her. She had grown so beautiful, she looked just like her father, but she was a lot like me.

"Now you understand why I've always been so protective of you. I failed your brother, I never wanted to make that mistake again. It would kill me. My family always has and always will be the most precious thing in my life. Being here again…it reminds me of all I went through before I had you. I love you so much Eve. You being here so far from your father and I, worries me everyday. Even though I know you can take care of yourself…it still scares me."

She hugged me tightly.

"I've always understood. And I've always been grateful to you and father." she said.

My precious Eve. She'd always been so strong.

Pietro's POV

I smiled at Eve and her mother. I wished my mother were still with me, and my father. Eve was the oldest of her brothers and sisters. I knew for a fact she'd always felt responsible for them as I did for Wanda. She was so strong and relentless, it was one of the many things I loved about her. I watched her put something in Eve's hand and smile at her.

"You've grown up so much and too fast. I'm so very proud of you, Eve. You know what you have to do and you've always done it without complaint. You've risked your life for those you love and cherish. I did the same when I was your age. Always remember who you are. Aidan told me that once. This house is yours now. I love you."

"I love you too mother."

Aurora kissed her cheek and they came back out. Eve came and put her arms around me.

"Well, I think we should all head back now." Steve said.

We all agreed and Eve took one last look at the house. She smiled a bit, and I knew would be coming back.


	26. A Wedding

Chapter 26

A Wedding

Eve's POV

On my grandfather presented me with a dress.

"Your grandmother wore this to our wedding. She would want you to wear it."

I smiled. It was absolutely beautiful and it fit me perfectly.

"It suits you my dear."

I hugged him tightly with a smile.

"I love you grandfather."

"I love you too."

After he left Wanda and Romanoff came in. I smiled at Romanoff.

"I have a surprise for you."

She looked curious.

"I may act as though I turn a blind eye to certain things, but I assure you nothing escapes my sight."

I went over and took her hands.

"No matter what you've done in the past you deserve this."

I looked away.

"You can come out now."

Out walked Dr. Bruce Banner. I'd found him and convinced him to come back.

"Natasha."

Her eyes we wide and Wanda took my arm.

"How did you find him?" Romanoff asked.

"Rose has a special gift too. She sees things before they happen."

She smiled at me with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you." she said.

I smiled and winked. My sisters came into the room and Rose smiled at Banner.

"Found you." she said quietly.

He smiled a bit and I got dressed.

Pietro's POV

I saw Romanoff come down with Banner. I hadn't even known he was here. He looked at me and shook my hand.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you. When did you get back?" I asked.

He smirked.

"Eve's little sister, she found me somehow. Apparently it was quite easy for her to do."

"Bruce?"

Steve, Stark, Thor, Aurora and Loki came over. Loki looked a little nervous.

"Sorry for uh, smashing you into the ground." he said to Loki.

My eyes widened and I held back my laugh.

"I deserved it, believe me I did. I take it you've already met two of my lovely daughters."

"Yeah, Eve's a great kid. You raised her well. Rose, she's the spitting image of her mother."

Aurora smiled and looked proud.

"Ah here we are."

Dawn came down the stairs and walked to her father.

"This is my second daughter, Dawn. I don't know where her twin is but he'll be along shortly. Dawn, this is Dr. Banner, also known as the Hulk."

She smiled at him and nodded her head.

"Eve's told me a lot about you. It's a pleasure."

She shook his hand and Alec, James and Rose came. James and Alec met Banner and Wanda came for me.

"You need to get ready."

Alec pulled me away and took me to get ready.

"I'll be back to get you."

I nodded and he left. Today was the day. I took a deep breath and started getting dressed.

Eve's POV

When I had finished dressing, Dawn came in. She smiled at me.

"You look beautiful. I'll do your hair."

I nodded and sat down in front of the mirror.

"Your hair has grown a lot."

"I never really take it down so I haven't noticed."

"I've always loved doing your hair. We miss you back home."

"I know. But I always come back."

She nodded.

"Rose told me you met Aidan." she said quietly.

"Yes. He's been watching over us all for a long time."

"I wish I could've met him, and Frigga."

When she finished I stood up and took her hands.

"They're always with us. I can always tell you about Frigga, you know that."

"I didn't want to bring you pain. I know talking about her is hard."

I smiled softly and hugged her.

"If you ever want to know about her, just ask. It's not hard for me to talk about her anymore. Pietro helped me through that."

She pulled back and smiled.

"I like Pietro, I'm glad you're marrying him. He'll make a wonderful big brother. I've always wanted a big brother."

I smiled and put my hands on her shoulders.

"Of course he will. Now you my little maid of honor, need to get ready."

She smiled and ran off. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled a bit.

"I'll be the best wife I can be."

"Yes you will."

I spun around and saw my brothers there, including Matthew. He smiled and ran over to me. I picked him up and Alec smiled.

"You look beautiful. Let's hope our dear older brother will make it through the ceremony."

I laughed and looked at Matthew.

"Do you like Pietro, Matthew?"

He nodded with a smile. Matthew didn't really talk much.

"Is that my daughter?"

I smiled as my father came inside.

"You look absolutely stunning my dear."

I hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"I believe we should get going. I know you've always wanted an outdoor wedding so that is what you shall have. In the gardens of Asgard."

My eyes went wide and he smiled.

"Your grandfather wants the best for you. So for this day only he shall allow your mortal friends there."

I smiled happily.

"Your mother and I always noticed you went there as a child. Your grandfather has a very special set up for you. You're the first of his grandchildren to get married. And your mother will be expecting grandchildren."

I laughed a bit and shook my head.

"Now, we should be going."

I nodded and we all walked outside.

"Heimdall." I called.

He took us up and he smiled at me.

"You look lovely princess."

"Thank you Heimdall."

My brothers went ahead and my father took my arm.

"Are you ready?"

I smiled and nodded.

Pietro's POV

Odin had allowed our friends to come to Asgard. It was only us and our family. Wanda looked beautiful of course, as did Eve's sisters and mother. I'd never worn a suit before, at least not like this. Her mother said it was mandatory. I stood there waiting and I saw her brothers come. They winked at me and I smiled a bit.

"Well look at her."

Eve came around the corner with her father. My breath caught and my heart skipped a beat. Words couldn't describe how beautiful she was. She smiled at me and I smiled more than I had in years. Her father gave me her hand and looked at me. He put his hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"Take care of her, my son."

I nodded.

"I will. I promise."

He nodded and stepped back.

Eve's POV

I smiled at Pietro and looked around. All our friends had gathered. It seemed only yesterday I'd gone to Earth with my uncle. And only minutes later that I'd met Pietro. Now here we stood. I had friends in my life. I had a team and another family. My grandfather pronounced us husband and wife and he kissed me. I smiled as he pulled back and then kissed him again. Everyone was clapping and cheering, I heard Stark whistle. I laughed as I pulled away and Wanda hugged me.

"Finally, I have sister." she said.

I laughed again and then turned to my family. I saw Barton go over to Pietro.

Pietro's POV

"Well kid, what's it feel like to be married?" Barton asked.

I took one look at Eve and smiled.

"Incredible."

He nodded.

"I remember my wedding day. My wife looked gorgeous."

"I didn't know you were married."

"It's a secret."

I nodded and Steve came over.

"You and Mrs. Maximoff over there pick out a honeymoon destination?"

I smiled when he said 'Mrs.' Maximoff.

"She said she wanted to go to Milan."

"Ah, beautiful place. Only been there once."

I suddenly got hit on the back.

"Welcome to the family." Thor said.

I smiled but his hit had hurt.

Eve's POV

Pietro finally found me and I smiled.

"Hey! Mrs. Maximoff!"

"Oh boy."

Stark came over and I knew he'd already been drinking.

"Our little Emerald Sorceress. How long before we have mini sorceresses or sorcerers?" he slurred.

I smirked and shook my head. All he needed was some cold water. I lifted my hand and sent him flying into the water. Pietro laughed and put his arm around me.

"No more drinks for Stark!" I said.

Steve and Banner started laughing and Alec came over to dance with me. My brother had always been a talented dancer like our father. He twirled me around and we laughed together. For a moment, I saw Aidan and Frigga. They smiled at me and I smiled back. Vision came over to me.

"You can see them can't you?"

I nodded.

"My sister and I always said we would get married on the same day. I think I knew she would be here."

He put his hand on my shoulder and I looked at him. He smiled softly.

"From what I've seen, twins have a connection stronger than any. Whenever you need her she'll be there."

I smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you, Vision. Look after Wanda while Pietro and I are away."

"Of course. And I hope you two enjoy yourselves."

I laughed as I pulled away.

"Trust me my friend, we will."

I winked and we rejoined the party. Dawn was dancing with Pietro and Wanda with Alec. Steve was laughing with Romanoff and Banner at the bar. Everywhere I looked I saw happiness.

 _"It's all we ever wanted."_ came Frigga's voice.

I smiled and nodded.

 _I just wish you were here with us._

 _"You know I am."_

I nodded again.

 _I love you Frigga, and I miss you._

 _"I miss you too. I love you Eve. Promise me you'll live a happy life filled with love."_

 _I promise._

I felt her arms around me and I closed my eyes. When she was gone a few tears rolled down my cheeks, but I was smiling. This truly was all I'd ever wanted. I felt Pietro's arms around me and I turned to him.

"Frigga wishes us happiness."

He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I heard her."

My eyes widened.

"How?"

"I don't really know. But I'm glad she approves of me."

I laughed and nodded.

"Of course she does." I whispered.

He leaned down and kissed me passionately.


	27. Milan

Chapter 27

Milan

Pietro and I left for Milan in the morning. I hugged Wanda and Vision with a smile.

"I'll miss you." she said.

"We'll be back in two weeks." I said.

I looked at Vision.

"Take care of her." I said.

He nodded and Wanda hugged Pietro. When we finally left I took Pietro's hand. He smiled at me and then kissed me. By tomorrow we would be in Milan and I was very excited.

Pietro's POV

When we landed that night I could tell Eve wanted to get going. She'd been restless and excited and it made me smile. She took my hand as we walked to the hotel. Everything was beautiful, but nothing would ever be as beautiful as Eve. As soon as we got inside, she fell on the bed. I smiled and dropped the bags before going over to her. She smiled at me and then kissed me.

Eve's POV

I wrapped my arms around him and we fell back onto the bed. He pulled back and we moved further onto the bed. I brought his lips to mine again. I was impatient as I took off his shirt. I smiled when I saw him and pinned him to the bed. He chuckled and I dropped my mouth to his. I moved my hips against his and he moaned. He grabbed my hips and then unbuckled my belt. I decided to have a little fun and I used my powers to bind his hands. He looked at me and arched his brow. I slowly and lightly ran my fingers down his chest. His eyes closed and he tipped his head back. I gently kissed every inch of his chest and then moved up to his neck.

"If you don't let me touch you I'll go crazy." he growled.

I smiled.

"Maybe that's what I want."

"Eve." he warned.

"Hm, yes Pietro?"

"I'm begging you!"

"I like it when you beg, but I'll give in."

I took the belt off and he sat up, wrapping his arms around me. I smiled at him and he attacked my neck. I held him tightly as though I'd die if he wasn't touching me. He ran his hands under my shirt and I smiled. When it was off he took my bra off as well.

"You're so beautiful."

I smiled and pulled his lips to mine once again. He touched me so gently and lovingly. I sighed in content and he kissed the underside of my breast.

"Oh god Pietro!"

I kissed up the valley between my breasts and I arched so I was closer.

"I know you like it when I do that."

I smiled and he pulled my pants off. He kissed down my leg and then crawled back up to kiss my lips. One by one, the rest of our cloths piled into the floor. I looked up into Pietro's eyes and he thrust inside me.

"Oh!"

I loved it when he did that! After a few seconds he started moving. He pulled out before slamming right back in. I rolled so I was on top and moved hips slowly. He shut his eyes and grabbed my hips. I placed both my hands on his chest and moved a bit faster. When he thrust up I gasped and he sat up. I moved up and down and he moved with me. It was honestly the best time. We seemed to be getting better at it. He threw me onto my back and went fast and harder. My nails were digging into his shoulders and I knew I wouldn't last much longer.

"Pietro!"

"I know, I know!"

Finally he slammed into me and we both found release. Both of us were breathing hard and he fell down beside me.

"We're getting better at this."

"You think so?" He asked breathlessly.

I just nodded, unable to speak. He took my hand and I smiled at him.

"I can't even describe how happy I am." I said.

His smile grew and I moved into his arms.

"I love you Eve."

"I love you too."

Pietro had worn me out and I quickly fell asleep.

Pietro's POV

The next morning we had breakfast and then went sightseeing. She held my hand as we walked down the streets and I saw several men look at her in a way that made me very uncomfortable. She didn't see to notice and was always looking around at the small shops and large buildings. She was enjoying herself and it made me happy.

"Ooh Wanda would love this, don't you think?"

I looked at the bracelet she was holding and smiled.

"It's exactly the sort of thing she would wear."

She bought the bracelet for Wanda and I smiled. She was always thinking about others.

I knew how much she loved gardens so I took her several that I'd heard of.

"Pietro this is….it's….so beautiful!"

"I knew you'd like it."

She smiled and kissed me softly. I moved her hair behind her ear as she moved back.

"I always want you to be happy and smiling. I would do anything to make you smile."

This made her smile and I kissed her again. We walked off and found somewhere to have lunch.

Wanda's POV (One Time)

Pietro and Eve had been gone a week now. Eve was the only one I could really talk to about certain things. I was outside in the field like usual. I liked being out here.

"Missing your brother and sister again?"

I smiled and turned. He had taken to wearing normal cloths now. He looked good in them. Not that he didn't look good in other things.

"Is it so wrong?" I teased.

Vision smiled a bit.

"No, of course not."

"I just like it out here. It's….freeing and it gives me a sense of peace."

He nodded and looked around. I smiled a bit and looked at the ground.

"They asked you to keep an eye on me didn't they."

His face gave him away and I smiled again.

"What makes you think I wouldn't have done so without being asked?"

I moved closer curiously.

"It wouldn't surprise me. You're a good man."

"Man?"

"You're more human than many people I've ever known."

He smiled at me.

"Thank you."

I liked Vision. He was…different. Special and mysterious. I had a lot of feelings for him.

"I never really thanked you for saving my life. In Sokovia."

He looked into my eyes.

"Thank you, Vision."

"You're welcome."

I nodded and looked away again. I felt nervous around him lately and I didn't know why. I looked up suddenly and smiled at him.

"What?"

"They're back!"

I started to run but he picked me up and flew. I liked flying.

Eve's POV

I saw Vision flying above us with Wanda before the car even stopped. I got out with a smile and he landed in front of us. Wanda threw her arms around me and we laughed.

"Did you enjoy yourselves?" Vision asked.

Pietro and I looked at each other and smiled.

"Absolutely." he said.

Vision smiled and I pulled the bracelet from my bag.

"I saw this and immediately thought of you."

She smiled and put it on.

"I love it! Thank you!"

I looked at Pietro and he winked. We went inside and Steve welcomed us back.

"The Maximoff's are back."

"It's about damn time." Stark said.

I sighed in frustration and shook my head.

"Oh how I've missed you Stark." I growled.

Pietro chuckled and then took our things to our room. I discretely looked between Wanda and Vision. I knew they both had feelings for each other, they just wouldn't admit it.

"Vision would you mind if I borrow Wanda for a moment?"

"No not at all."

I smiled and pulled her away.


	28. Finding You

Chapter 28

Finding You

Pietro's POV

I came back down and found my wife and sister gone.

"Where'd they go?" I asked.

"She said she needed to talk to Wanda."

I smirked.

"Of course she did."

"I don't quite understand."

I didn't really know how to go about that conversation. It was more Eve's thing.

"You know what it's about?"

"I think so, but I can't be sure about anything."

If he knew I was lying he didn't say anything.

"If the conversation goes well you'll hear about it soon. That's all I can say."

He still looked confused and it made me laugh a bit.

"I guess you haven't been around humans long enough."

"It would seem so."

I started to walk off.

"But you should know-"

I stopped and looked at him again.

"I do care about her. Very much."

I walked back and looked at him seriously.

"If you break her heart, I'll break your legs. That way you can't run from my wife."

He smiled and so did I.

"I approve."

"Thank you."

I nodded and walked away again. Vision would take care of her. I went to find Eve and Wanda but I couldn't find them.

Eve's POV

I knew Vision and Wanda had something between them. It had been going on for a while now but neither of them were saying or doing anything about it.

"Wanda can I be honest with you?"

"Of course."

"It's about Vision."

I could see a blush on her cheeks and I smiled.

"You need to tell him."

"How?"

"That's up to you and Vision. Just like it was up to Pietro and I. No one can do it for us."

I could see the nervous look in her eyes and the bit of fear. I gave her a reassuring smile and took her hands.

"At least you'll know you tried."

She nodded and I smiled more.

"I just want to see you happy. And I know Vision makes you happy. So go for it."

"I think you're right."

"You'll know when the time is right. I did."

She nodded and hugged me.

"Thank you."

"Of course. Now go on. And Pietro I know you're outside the door."

The door opened but it wasn't Pietro. It was Vision. My eyes went wide and I looked at Wanda. She and Vision were staring at each other.

"There you are I…what's going on?"

I stood up and went to Pietro. I watched Vision walk up to her and look into her eyes. I smiled and she looked at me. I nodded with a smile and she took Vision's hand. He slowly put his arms around her and held her. I nodded and I led Pietro away.

"He'll protect her."

"I know. But it's still strange." he said.

I laughed softly and shook my head. He stopped suddenly and looked at me.

"I have something for you."

"Oh?"

He smiled and took a necklace from his pocket. I smiled and he put it around my neck. It look a lot like Wanda's except the stone was a bluish-green.

"It was my mother's."

I smiled even more and looked at him.

"It's beautiful. I love it, and I'll take good care of it."

He smiled and kissed me softly.

"And it looks beautiful on you."

I smiled again and he pulled me to him.

"You look beautiful in anything you wear. Or don't wear."

I laughed and hit him playfully.

"So you guys are back. You have fun?"

I looked at Romanoff.

"Of course." I answered.

"Good, because the work has been piling up here."

Now I was a bit concerned.

"What kind of work?"

Whatever it was, I knew it couldn't be good.

"There are still more Hydra bases we missed. Wanda told us about them."

I sighed and nodded.

"Well love, the honeymoon's over."

Pietro smiled and kissed my temple.

Wanda's POV (I lied, more than one time.)

Eve had been right. I stood there in Vision's arms and smiled.

"I really do care about you. More than you know." he told me.

"I feel the same." I whispered.

He held me tighter and I looked up into his eyes. His eyes were unlike anyone else's, they were unique in every way. We smiled at each other and I hugged him again. This must have been the way Eve and Pietro felt when they found each other. When he first met her, she was all he could think about. When I fist saw Vision…it was like feeling whole. I laughed a bit and he looked at me.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. I was thinking this is what Pietro must have felt when he first realized his feelings for Eve. Is how you say, a wonderful feeling."

He smiled and touched my cheek.

"I agree."

I smiled at him again.

Pietro's POV

The team had a meeting. Vision and Wanda were a bit late. Eve smiled and winked at them. I smirked and Eve took my hand.

"Wanda's told us about a few bases we haven't hit yet. Personally I think the longer we wait the worse it will get." Steve said.

Eve nodded and I looked at her.

"Those bases are well hidden for a reason. It's dangerous."

"So am I." she said.

I had to smile. I kissed her hand and we looked back at Steve.

"There's one in Germany, one in Russia and two in India. Pietro I want you, Eve, Romanoff and Barton to go to Russia."

I looked up.

"Fine."

Eve smiled at me.

"Alright. Vision, Falcon and Wanda will go to Germany-"

My eyes widened and I stood up.

"No! I'll go to Germany!"

Eve looked at me with concern and confusion. Wanda looked scared.

"What's wrong kid? Don't think she can handle herself.?"

I growled and stood up but Eve stopped me. She looked at Stark.

"You've got something on your face."

"I'm not falling for that again."

"No seriously you do. Here-"

She reached towards his forehead with her left hand and then hit him in the face with her right.

"No, it was still pain."

I chuckled and Wanda smiled a bit. She took Vision's hand and he looked at her.

"What happened in Germany?." Vision asked.

Wanda and I looked at each other.

"It doesn't matter. I just don't want her to go back there."

They all stopped talking for a minute. Steve broke the silence.

"Right, well that leaves Banner, Falcon and I for India. Banner used to live there I guess."

Banner nodded.

"Alright suit up and get ready. You've got one hour."

We all left the room and Eve went back to our room. I cornered Stark.

"I swear I'm not going to hurt her or be cruel to her. I never wanted what happened to your parents to happen. For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

That calmed me down.

"Thank you."

He nodded and walked away. Someone put their hand on my shoulder and I knew it was Eve.

"I think he's changed a bit. And for the better. Wanda will be fine. Vision will be with her. They'll do their job, and we have to do ours."

I turned and held her tight.

"Pietro what's going on? I can tell something's wrong."

I didn't want to talk about it. Not even with Eve. I didn't want to scare her.

"Alright. When you're ready I'll be right here. Always and forever."

I smiled a bit.

"I love you Eve. So much."

"And I love you. Now come on, we have to get ready."

I nodded and we left.


	29. Long Buried

**So I got the idea for this Germany trip from a story I read about. Apparently two friends found this creepy abandoned bunker in the woods in Germany. You can look up the pictures.**

* * *

Chapter 29

Long Buried

Eve's POV

There was something very wrong with Pietro. I was starting to get worried. He sat silently in the back of the jet and I sighed.

"Maybe he's been to the base already." Barton said.

I looked at him.

"I saw a few of those scars, before you made them disappear. Maybe that's why he didn't want his sister to go."

I looked at Pietro.

"He'd rather take the pain himself. He doesn't want Wanda to remember. Oh Pietro." I whispered.

I stood up and walked over. He didn't look at me, he just looked at the ground.

"Pietro. Pietro look at me." he still wouldn't. "Pietro darling please."

He slowly looked up and I ran my fingers through his hair. I put my free hand on the side of his face.

"If you want to stay on the jet-"

"No! I would never let you go in there without me."

I could see fear and anger in his eyes.

"Alright, alright. I think I know what happened. Pietro that's all over now. When this is over, we'll destroy the entire building."

"Is not building. It's a bunker."

"I'll destroy it either way. You know that I can."

He smiled a bit and it made me smile.

"I love to see you smile. You've always been so strong for me. Let me be strong for you now."

He hugged me and I closed my eyes.

When we landed, the first things I noticed where the pipes coming up from the ground.

"The entrance is here. We'll have to go a long way. It looks like they've abandoned the upper levels."

I took Pietro's hand and he looked at me. I nodded and we all went in.

"Nat you should go ahead. See what we'd have to get past." Barton said.

"No. If you go by yourself you'll get lost. This place is filled with meaningless hallways. Some of them are dangerous. I will lead you through, you must not stray." Pietro said.

We all looked at him.

"I trust him." Barton said.

I smiled and he winked. We kept going and when he turned he suddenly stopped. The corridor was flooded.

"What do we do now?" Romanoff asked.

"We get wet." I said.

Pietro nodded and we moved forward. The water only came up to our thighs and I was thankful for that. We walked through and Pietro helped Romanoff and I over a small hill of bricks and rubble.

"Has it always looked like this?" Barton asked.

"Up here yes. The part we're going to, no."

I tripped over a few bricks and knocked into Romanoff. We both fell forward and the floor beneath us caved in. I fell but Romanoff caught the edge. I hit the ground hard and coughed a bit. Dried dirt and dust covered my hair and cloths.

"You alright down there Maximoff?" Barton said.

I smiled a bit.

"I'm alright. I wasn't planning on that happening. I wish my landing could've been softer. Romanoff you alright?""

"Yeah. Just hold on, we're gonna pull you up."

They threw down a rope and I grabbed hold. They pulled me up and Pietro put his arms around me.

"Are you hurt?"

"No. I think I'm alright. We should keep going."

He nodded and I stood up. I'd lied to him, my ankle hurt but it wasn't bad, I just didn't want him to worry.

"Was this always a Hydra base?"

"I don't think so. It might have been a Nazi base at one point during the war. Steve would probably know." Romanoff said.

Either way, it was a very creepy place. We went down to the second level and soon came to the hole I'd fallen through.

"Maybe we should've just jumped down through the hole." I said.

Pietro smirked and we kept going. The passage started to get wider and I could tell it had been modified recently. I took Pietro's hand and he squeezed.

"No matter what happens, you stay close to me." he said.

I nodded and I took a deep breath.

Wanda's POV

We took care of the base with no problems. It was when we left I knew something was wrong. I stopped and Stark and Vision looked at me.

"What's up?"

"There's something wrong, very wrong. We have to get to Germany as fast as we can." I said.

Vision looked at me with concern.

"I'll be fine. But they need us."

He stared at me a minute longer and then nodded.

"I'll follow you."

"I owe little Loki a lot anyway. Alright, let's go."

We ran back to the jet and immediately left.

Pietro's POV

They shot at me and hit me in the side. Eve was furious.

"Pietro. Take Barton and Romanoff back to the jet. And go as fast as you can."

She was speaking very slowly and in a low voice.

"But Eve-"

"DO IT!"

I nodded and all left.

"We can't just leave her there!"

"If we don't we'll all die. She can handle this. I wouldn't be leaving if I thought otherwise."

Just as we got outside I heard Eve scream. I was pretty sure the entire country heard it.

"Eve!"

I stopped Romanoff and pulled them back. The ground shook and the bunker started to fall into the ground.

"Get down!" shouted Barton.

We dropped to the ground and covered our heads. When the shaking stopped, I looked up. The ground had completely caved in and the bricks were scattered everywhere.

"Eve…"

I ran back but there was no way back inside.

"EVE!"

I slowly fell to my knees. I'd failed her.

"We have to get down there. There has to be another way." Romanoff said.

I thought about that for a moment. I looked back were the pipes were. I ran over to one and saw light at the bottom. Which meant there was a gap somewhere in the rubble. I ran back.

"There's a gap somewhere. Light is shining somewhere inside. Look for it!"

The three of us started to look.

"I found it!"

Barton and I ran over to Romanoff. The hole was just big enough for me to get through.

"Stay here. I'll go in and find her."

"You make sure you do. And be careful." Barton said.

I nodded and went in. Most of the passages were blocked now but it wouldn't stop me.

"Eve!? Eve can you hear me!?"

She didn't answer and I was starting to get even more scared. When I did finally find her, she was passed out on the floor. I ran to her as fast as I could and knelt down. I lifted her head and moved her hair from her face.

"Eve wake up." I said softly.

She was still breathing, but she didn't wake up.

"Pietro!?"

I looked up.

"I'm over here! I have her!"

I heard a loud noise and the ground started to shake again. The passage was blocked and there was no way out but up. There was a small hole above us but it wasn't big enough.

"Hey you alright!?"

I looked up and saw Romanoff.

"I'm good. Eve's passed out but she's not hurt."

"Thank god. We'll find a way to bring you guys up. Just hold on!" she said.

Well I can't really do anything else. Eve had been the only one who survived. This must have been what happened when Frigga died. She was so powerful it was scary. All that power in her delicate body. I didn't know how she controlled it and didn't let it control her. I looked at Eve and held her close to me.

"This is gonna take a while! Here-"

They dropped down some food and I nodded.

"We have to be careful or the whole thing will collapse on you." Barton told me.

"Please don't let that happen."

I heard him laugh a bit and I shook my head.


	30. The Power of One

Chapter 30

The Power of One

She still wasn't waking up, but after what she did I knew she was drained of energy. We'd been trapped down here for almost two days.

"Pietro!?"

"Wanda?"

I saw her and she smiled.

"You good?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to get you out. Just stay in that spot. Don't move."

I nodded and kept Eve close to me. I could hear her moving the rubble and I closed my eyes. When Vision came down I handed Eve to him.

"Get her out of here."

He nodded and flew her up. He came and got me next. Eve was lying on the grass, breathing softly. No matter what we did she wouldn't wake up.

"Eve did this?" Vision asked.

"Yes. She had more power than anyone knows. I have to take her to Asgard."

"They can help her? Maybe we should wait. Banner might be able to help her."

I decided we would give that a try first. We all took one last look at the destruction.

"Remind me to never piss her off ever again." Stark said

I smirked and we went back to the jet.

Wanda's POV

I sat with Eve and held her hand. I saw that Pietro had given her our mother's necklace. It made me smile.

"She'll be alright." Vision said.

I looked at him.

"She's strong. And from what I've seen, she never gives up. Just like you."

I smiled a bit and he sat down next to me.

"I've just…never seen anything like that. Like what she did."

He looked at her and nodded. I slowly took his hand and squeezed. He looked at me again but I looked at Eve.

"Look at me, Wanda."

I did as he said and looked at him.

"I never want to see you suffer. Never. I will do anything and everything I can to make you happy."

No one but Pietro had ever said things like that to me before. And when Vision said it, it felt different. It was like life suddenly made sense. We were moving closer to each other and he put his hand on the side of my face.

Eve's POV

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Wanda kissing Vision. I smiled and closed my eyes again.

 _Finally!_

I cracked my eye open and saw them separate. I smiled again.

"Well it's about time." I said.

"Eve!"

I smiled more and opened my eyes. Pietro was beside me and I put my hand on his face.

"I told you I'd destroy it."

I looked at his side and put my hand over the wound. I healed it quickly and nodded with a smile. I looked at Wanda and Vision.

"Seriously though, it's about time."

They both smiled a bit and Pietro kissed me.

"Please, don't that again. I understand why you did it, but I'd rather suffer than lose you."

I smiled and he pulled me into his arms.

"Ow!"

He pulled away and I laid down again.

"My head. Did something hit me? I feel like I got hit by a train." I groaned.

Steve laughed a bit.

"So not funny Steve." I muttered.

"I'll get him later." Pietro said.

I smiled and looked at him.

"Is there an icepack on board?"

I knew the answer by the looks on their faces.

"I thought so."

"Don't worry Maximoff, we'll be there soon."

I felt Pietro stroking my hair and I smiled.

"I really do love it when you do that."

"That's why I do it."

I _'m the luckiest woman alive!_

When we landed Pietro gently picked me up. He carried me off the jet and laid me on a sofa.

"Can I get that ice now?" I asked.

He chuckled.

"I'll be right back."

He ran off and I took a deep breath.

"Are you alright?"

I looked over at Banner.

"Yeah I'll be fine. This has happened once before."

"What happened?"

I sighed.

"I'll tell you later. My head really hurts right now."

"Yeah sure. Hope it gets better."

He left and Pietro came back. He sat down and put the ice on my head.

"That feel better?" he asked.

"Much."

Pietro's POV

She fell asleep and I smiled. She was exhausted.

"Hey, we need to talk. All of us."

"Eve's asleep-"

"All of us but Eve."

I narrowed my eyes and slowly stood up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Look, I don't mean anything by it. A couple of the others just want to talk about what happened in Germany."

I knew Barton liked Eve and that he didn't want to upset her in any way. I looked at Eve and then nodded.

"Fine."

I went with him to the others. Stark was standing there with his arms across his chest.

"Why do I have feeling you've got something to do with this?" I said.

"You saw what she did. That destruction could level a small town. She's dangerous." he said.

"She's not dangerous! She can control it, I've seen that." I said.

"Oh? And what made her so mad that she couldn't control it?" Rhodes asked.

"Someone shot Pietro." Barton said.

"So she destroyed an entire bunker?!"

I ran forward and hit him in the face. I went back and stood with Barton.

"She can control it." Vision said.

"If Pietro gets hurt again who know what'll happen!" Banner said.

"You don't even know how it started do you?"

Thor was there. None of them said anything. Wanda looked at Vision sadly.

"You all know she lost a sister. It was her twin sister, Frigga. She died when they were small children. That was when her power first revealed itself. The throne room had to be rebuilt and she hasn't forgiven herself for hurting those three people. She didn't use her powers until she nineteen, and that was when she needed to. My niece is only dangerous if someone she loves gets hurt or dies. And even then she's learned to control it. You all know her, you know who she really is."

Vision nodded.

"Even if her father has changed, how do we know she doesn't have the same weakness he did? That weakness for power. What if she wants more power?" Rhodes said.

"So this is what some of you think of me."

I closed my eyes and then slowly turned around. Eve was standing in the doorway, her eyes cast down. Wanda ran to her but she just walked away. I called after her but she didn't come back. I rounded on Rhodes, Stark and Banner while Wanda, Vision and Thor went after Eve.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? Haven't you seen all she's done for all of you? And this is how you repay her?! You're pathetic human beings!" I snapped.

I left the room and went to mine. Eve wasn't there and I searched until I found her. She was on the roof with a shield around her. Wanda and Vision were outside looking up at her. I walked over to them and Wanda looked at me.

"She won't come down?"

"No. And she wont let that shield down." Vision said.

"Eve! Eve please come down!" I said.

She looked at me but she didn't move.

"Eve it doesn't matter what they say, remember? You know the truth and so do we." I said.

The shield slowly disappeared and Vision flew up to get her. Once on the ground, she ran into my arms.

"We're going to leave here. We'll find some other place to live."

"The cabin." she said.

"What?"

"The cabin in the forest." she said.

"Alright, we'll go there."

I took her back inside and she started packing. Wanda looked at me.

"You're coming with me?"

"If you want me to."

I nodded but then she sighed.

"Vision."

I hugged her tightly.

"You do what makes you happy. That's all I want for you. Vision can come with us too. I'm sure Eve wouldn't mind."

"I don't know…."

"I don't mind at all." Eve said from the room.

"There you see?"

She nodded but I knew she was still unsure.

I


	31. Choices

Chapter 31

Choices

Wanda's POV

How could I leave? But how could I not? Pietro was my brother and we'd been together all our lives. But now my feelings for Vision were stronger than before. I didn't think I could leave him. I knew I had to make a choice, but was there a wrong choice? I'd been thinking all day and I was still torn.

"Wanda."

I looked up at Vision.

"I know you're going to go with your brother. I understand. I just wanted to say goodbye. They want to leave before everyone wakes up." he said.

I had to make my choice. I stood up and looked at my bag.

 _"You do what makes you happy."_

I nodded and threw my arms around Vision.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"But your brother-"

"Told me to do what makes me happy. You make me happy. I'm staying here with you."

He held me tighter and I smiled. Vision was the one thing I couldn't let go of. I was falling in love with him. I kissed him gently and stroked his cheek.

Eve's POV

The only ones who knew we were leaving were Wanda and Vision. We were waiting for them so we could leave. When they came, Wanda came without a bag. I smiled at her and hugged her.

"Take care of yourself. You know where to find us."

"I love you both." she said.

I smiled at her and then looked at Vision.

"I'll take care of her, I promise. I'll never let her get hurt."

I smiled at him.

"Thank you my friend."

He nodded with a smile and then Pietro took my hand.

"Ready?"

I nodded and looked at my sister and Vision. I smiled at them and then we left. We stole a jet and I put it on stealth mode. We set our course and I sat up front. Pietro sat beside me and took my hand. I looked at him and smiled.

"Feel better now we're away?"

"Yeah, it feels like I can breathe again."

He smiled and squeezed my hand.

"And when they needs us we can always go back. But I think its good to live away from them when I can. Especially since a few of them hate me now."

"They don't hate you. They just….I don't know how to explain."

"You don't have to. I know what you're trying to say. Let's just forget about what happened and focus on what's ahead."

He nodded with a smile and we talked about everything other than that one subject.

When we arrived we had the jet go back. We walked inside and I took a deep breath. He put my hands on my shoulders and I leaned into him.

"I'll put bags in the room." he said.

I just nodded and I walked into Aidan's room. I smiled a bit and leaned against the doorframe. Maybe one day, Pietro and I would have our own child. I smiled again and sighed.

"Maybe one day." I whispered.

"One day."

I turned to Pietro and he walked over to me. He smiled and touched my cheek.

"One day when we're ready." he said.

I hugged him and laid my head against his chest.

"It doesn't matter what they think about you. They know they're wrong even if they won't admit it, but one day they will."

"I only care about how you see me. That's all that matters to me." I said softly.

"You know I love you and cherish you. And that I always will no matter what."

I smiled and closed my eyes.

"I know. And I love and cherish you, always and forever. I love you."

He kissed the top of my head and rubbed my back. I was looking forward to a more peaceful life. Just Pietro and myself.

Wanda's POV

When everyone woke up Stark noticed a jet was missing. They all noticed my brother and sister were gone.

"Where'd they go?"

I scowled at Stark.

"None of your business." I snapped.

Vision put his hands on my shoulders and I sighed.

"I'm not telling you where they are. Just leave them alone."

"I agree. Give them some time. They'll come back if we need them." Vision said.

"They went to the cabin." Barton said.

We all looked at him.

"And after what she heard some of you say, I don't blame her. She's helped us and saved our lives on more than one occasion. I don't think any of us have ever fully appreciated what she's done. Most of us have really only seen her as an asset because of her power. She's never asked for anything and she's risked her life for Pietro. She's got a good heart and she knows right from wrong. We all owe her an apology. Like we owe Wanda and Pietro one. I know a lot of us still see them as a threat. Pietro was right, some of us are pathetic human beings. I plan on making it right." he said.

I smiled at him gratefully and he winked..

"I'm with Clint." Romanoff said.

"So am I." said Banner.

"Me too." Steve said.

Falcon and of course Vision nodded as well. I took Vision's hand.

"Please, take us there Wanda." Barton said.

I wasn't sure if it was a good idea. I looked down and Vision lifted my face. He smiled softly.

"It's your family, it's your choice." he said.

I slowly nodded. I wanted to give them time.

"I will take you. Not today."

They nodded and Stark shook his head. I narrowed my eyes but otherwise did nothing. When they had gone, I sighed and sat down.

"I need to be alone for little while." I said softly.

"Alright, but I'm always here."

I nodded and he left. I knew he was going to stand outside the door. I didn't mind. I knew he just wanted to make sure I was alright. It was one of the many things I loved about him.

Eve's POV

Pietro and I had been living in the cabin for almost three months. It was peaceful and we were both happy. Then one day while Pietro went ton get groceries, I heard a jet. It had to be Wand and Vision coming to visit. They knocked on the door but I was upstairs.

"Come in! The door's unlocked." I called.

I finished making the bed and I heard another knock. Maybe I did lock the door. I ran down and opened it with a smile. My smile faded when I found Steve and the others there.

"Pietro's not here."

"We came to see you."

"What do you want? Last time we met you didn't want me there."

Wanda came forward with Vision and hugged me.

"Please, hear them out."

I sighed.

"You'll have to wait for Pietro to get home."

"We understand that." Steve said.

I nodded ad went outside. Vision smiled and I smiled a bit. Wanda was holding his arm and it made my smile grow.

"Seeing that makes me happy. It really does."

"I'm glad."

I looked at Wanda and held out my hand.

"I want to show you something."

She nodded and I led her away.

"My mother took my father here a long time ago. Pietro and I have spent time here. And now I'm showing it to you."

I pushed back the pushes and brought her into the glade. Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. I smiled and chuckled at the look on her face.

"It's beautiful. But I don't understand why you bring me here." she said.

I smiled and took her hands.

"I think you know why."

She thought for a moment and then blushed.

"This glade…it holds a sacred power. A power stronger than any other."

"Love." she said.

I nodded with a smile.

"Exactly. I want you to use that power. You deserve to be happy. Bring Vision here. Tell him all you need to. Don't be afraid." I said.

"What should I say? How should I say it?"

"You will know. Believe me you will know."

She smiled with a nod and I hugged her.

Pietro's POV

When I got home and walked through the door, the entire team was there. I looked at Vision and nodded.

"Where are they?"

"Eve said she wanted to show Wanda something. They should be back soon."

"We're back now."

I turned and smiled Wanda hugged me and then I kissed Eve.

"What are they doing here exactly?"

"I don't actually know."

I looked at them and Steve stood.

"We came to beg your forgiveness Eve."

Eve's eyes went wide.

"Barton pointed out that, we've never really been appreciative of all you've done for us. You've saved our lives, protected us and so much more. We've taken you for granted, and some of us have blamed you for what your father did all those years ago. And as for Pietro and Wanda, we've never really thanked them either. I hope you can forgive us. All three of you."

I nodded and Eve hugged him.

"I forgive you. I forgive all of you…even Iron Man over there."

I chuckled and so did a few of the others. She smiled at Steve and then came back to me. I saw her look at Wanda and wink. My sister smiled and blushed. She asked Vision to follow her and I started to walk after them.

"Don't take another step."

I sighed but smiled a bit.

"Yes, dear."

She smiled at me and I kissed her. When we separated she looked at everyone else.

"Who's hungry?"

They all stood up and ran to the kitchen.


	32. Confessions & Concerns

Chapter 32

Confessions & Concerns

I was going to try.

"This is incredible." he said.

I smiled and nodded.

"Eve showed me it. Is beautiful yes?"

"Very. I sense there's a reason to why you brought me here."

I nodded and then stared at the water.

"I brought you here so I could tell you something."

He walked forward and put his hand on my arm.

"You can tell me anything. You know that don't you?"

I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Is difficult to say."

He put one hand on my arm and the other on my cheek.

"Tell me."

I held his hand tightly and took a deep breath.

"I love you."

I was afraid of what his reaction would be. I quickly looked away, but he had me face him.

"And I love you, Wanda Maximoff."

Tears of joy came to my eyes and I smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes. I love you. I think I always have. Now I know for sure that I do. I think that's why Eve showed you this place."

"She said her parents confessed their love here. And that she and Pietro have come here many times. She says it's a special place. She told me I should bring you here." I said.

He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. He leaned closer to me and I stared into his eyes.

"Eve was right."

That was when he kissed me. He kissed me like never before. I wrapped my arms around him and held me tight.

Eve's POV

I smiled when I saw it. They'd finally confessed their feelings. Pietro put his arms around me and I looked at him.

"He'll be good to her. He's a good man."

"I know."

I closed my eyes and leaned against him.

"You knew this would happen."

"Indeed I did." I said.

He chuckled and I looked up into his eyes.

"I wanted them to be happy. That's why I brought them here. It took me quite a while to accept my feelings for you. I didn't want them to do that. Especially when I could see how much they loved one another." I said softly.

"You're good woman, Eve. Is one of the reasons I married you."

I smiled again and took a deep breath.

"Now all they have to do is get married."

"Now wait a minute. That's too fast."

I chuckled and smiled playfully. He shook his head and I took one last look at Wanda and Vision. I smiled softly and then we went back. I made dinner for the team and I rather enjoyed spending time with them. It was like old times. We only had four rooms in the house so several of them had to share. I woke in the middle of the night feeling sick. I ran from the bed and into the bathroom.

"Eve!?"

Pietro was there holding my hair back. When I finished I took a deep breath and then threw up again. When I was done I brushed my teeth and Pietro put me back in bed.

"What's wrong?"

He sounded alarmed and I looked at him.

"I don't know. I just felt sick for a minute. Now I feel fine."

He moved my hair behind my ear and I leaned against him.

"That was strange." I said.

"No, it was scary. At least for me."

I smiled a bit and touched his face.

"I'm sorry. But I'm fine now, and tired."

He smiled and we went back to bed.

Pietro's POV

I couldn't sleep. I was worried Eve would get sick again. When the sun came up I sat up and sighed.

"You didn't sleep at all did you?"

I shook my head.

"Pietro I'm alright I promise. I should go and get breakfast ready-"

Her eyes went wide and she ran into the bathroom. I held her hair back again.

"WANDA!"

She ran into the room and Eve sat back. Wanda knelt down beside her and felt her forehead.

"She's not feverish. You feel alright?"

"I honestly feel fine. I don't know why this keeps happening. But I need to make breakfast-"

"No you need rest." I said.

"Pietro I'm alright, it's over now."

She got up and went downstairs. Wanda and I looked at each other.

"I'll go help."

She left the room and I stood there by myself.

"You okay kid?"

I looked at Steve.

Eve's POV

Wanda helped me make breakfast and I felt sick again.

"There's something wrong. This is not normal." she said.

I agreed with her.

"Let's not worry Pietro." I said.

"But Eve-"

"Until I know what's wrong with me I don't want him to worry." I said.

She sighed but nodded. We finished making breakfast and the others came down. I was starving and I ate more than I usually did.

"Eve you've been acting strangely for the past week. I'm worried." Pietro said.

"I feel fine." I said.

Steve looked a little uncomfortable and so did Barton. Barton looked especially uncomfortable.

"Alright, what's going on?" I said.

Barton looked at me.

"Well, I remember my wife had the same…well symptoms you have when she was a-"

"When she was what?"

"Pregnant."

My eyes widened and Pietro was frozen in place. Wanda started to smile and so did Barton, Vision, Romanoff, Banner and Steve. I slowly stood up and went upstairs. I didn't really know what else to do.

Pietro's POV

How could this happen? Well I knew how it happened but I was confused. Wanda went up after Eve.

"How?"

"Oh did no one have the sex talk with you?" Stark said.

"Shut-up Tony." Romanoff said.

" I know how it happened!" I snapped.

"Nervous then, kid?" Steve asked.

"Of course he is. I was too." Barton said.

I looked at him.

"What did you do?"

"My wife and I talked, and we helped each other. We had to be strong for each other. The first time it's scary, but the second is easier."

I nodded and took a deep breath.

"You didn't see that coming." he said.

I couldn't help but laugh. I looked at the stairs and nodded.

"Then I should probably talk to her."

"Good choice." Vision said.

I smirked and went upstairs.


	33. A Man

Chapter 33

A Man

I could hear her talking with Wanda.

"I don't know what to do. I never though we'd have a child this soon. We're not even prepared for it." Eve said.

I looked down.

"Sometime these things happen. But they happen for a reason." my sister told her.

"I wouldn't even know what to do. I've never even thought of myself as a mother. You've seen what happens when I can't control my anger. What if-"

"No! Don't even think it! I know…we all know that you could never hurt a child. Especially not your own. And you'll never have to be alone. You have Pietro, me and I know Vision would be there."

I smiled.

"I don't want Stark around my child." Eve said.

I laughed a bit and then knocked on the door. I went inside and Wanda winked.

"Can I have a minute with my wife?"

"Of course."

I hugged my sister and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you."

She smiled and nodded. I sat down next to Eve.

"We do this together. And I'll do whatever I have to help you through this."

"Oh Pietro!"

She threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly. I held onto her and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Oh and I agree about Stark. At least not until we know the child has your power."

She laughed happily and then kissed me.

Eve's POV

I felt better about it all now. As long as I had Pietro with me, I would be able to do anything. We went back downstairs and I smiled a bit. In the corner I saw Banner quickly kiss Romanoff. When he saw me I winked and Romanoff blushed. I cleared my throat and they all looked at me.

"Well, I guess we won't be coming back for a while now. But you're all welcome here anytime. And you needn't bother knocking." I said.

A few of them chuckled and Pietro put his arm around my shoulders.

"If you ever need anything, you know where we are." Steve said.

I hugged him. I always did like Steve.

"Thank you Steve."

"Anytime kid."

I pulled back and Wanda came forward.

"If is alright, I want to stay with you for now."

I smiled and hugged her.

"Of course. And Vision is welcome as well."

"He has the Mind Stone. He needs to stay with us." Stark said.

Vision sighed and I took a deep breath.

"He's a person, not your property. He can control the Mind Stone. If he wishes to stay he can. And anyone who tries to stop him from making his own choice will answer to me." I said.

I was being as calm as I possibly could.

"She's right you know." Banner said.

"Besides, he could wield her uncle's hammer. Doesn't that tell you enough?" Romanoff added.

I liked teaming against Stark sometimes.

"He's a man just like you. How would you feel if it were you?" I asked.

He opened his mouth to say something but decided not to. I nodded.

"Vision, you're welcome to stay here. It's your choice." I said.

Pietro nodded and he looked at Wanda.

"Perhaps I should go back for a little while."

She nodded sadly and I looked around.

"Let us give them some privacy." I said.

We all nodded and left them alone. I stopped next to Vision.

"Don't listen to Stark. It's usually unhealthy."

I winked and he chuckled. I looked at Wanda and she smiled gratefully.

Wanda's POV

After they left Vision put his hands on my arms.

"I think I should go back with them a for a little while. Just to get things sorted out. And then I'll be back."

I nodded but it still made me sad. He lifted my face and smiled gently.

"I'm coming back for you. I promise, I could never be without you."

I took his hands.

"Take me with you."

"Wanda you need to be here."

"No, if you're leaving for only little while I want to go with you. If you want me to."

He pulled me to his chest.

"I want nothing more. But you stayed with me last time, and I think Eve will need you. I promise I will come back."

I closed my eyes.

"When?" I asked.

"No longer than three weeks. I promise."

"It will feel longer."

"I know, for me as well. But I am coming back. I could never leave you." he said softly.

I sighed and held onto him.

"I'll wait here for you. If they don't let you come back, I'll come there myself."

He chuckled and had me looked at him.

"I'm sure you will. But nothing will keep me from you. Nothing."

He touched my cheek gently and I smiled softly.

"You're beautiful. You know that don't you?"

My smile grew and he kissed my forehead.

"You are, and I love you. I'll be back in no more than three weeks. I'll try and be back in less, but I will be back."

I nodded and he kissed me. I started to pull away but he pulled me back. It made me smile and when we separated we smiled at each other.

"You are my life, Wanda."

Tears of joy were in my eyes and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you."

"I love you too. I always will."

He kissed my temple and held me tightly.

Eve's POV

I sat outside with Pietro and the others by the jet.

"If he comes out and decides to stay, you will NOT stop him Stark. And if you try, you'll have to face me. And being pregnant and hormonal combined with my power….well that can't be good for you."

Steve snickered and I winked. When the door opened Vision came out with Wanda.

"I'll return with you for no more than three weeks. Then I'm coming back here until she decides to leave."

He motioned towards Wanda. I smiled and Pietro nodded.

"You can stay now if you want to. No one here will stop you." Barton told him.

Vision was looking at Stark and he sighed.

"Mrs. Maximoff set me straight. She's right. It's your choice."

I looked at Stark and he winked. I nodded with a smile and Vision looked at Wanda.

"Well then you all know my choice."

Pietro smiled and Wanda hugged Vision.

"Well, that settles it. If any of you need us, you know where to find us. And as Eve said, you're welcome anytime." Pietro said.

I took his arm and laid my head against his shoulder. Steve smiled at us and nodded.

"Well we'll be checking up on you soon. Knowing now that there will be a little sorcerer." he said.

I smiled and hugged him.

"You take care of yourself Maximoff."

"I will."

I kissed his cheek and then he looked at Pietro.

"Take care of her. I think you'll make a great father."

They shook hands and Pietro smiled with a nod. Barton and Romanoff hugged me before leaving. I waved as the jet took off and flew away. I put my hand on Pietro's chest and took a deep breath.

"You nervous?" he asked me.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't. I more nervous about how to tell my family."

He froze and I smirked.

"Why are you so nervous now?"

"He's nervous because your grandfather intimidates him." Wanda said.

I looked at Pietro.

"Is that it?"

He just nodded and I chuckled.

"You've got nothing to worry about. Besides they don't even-"

I was cut off by a very loud noise. A noise I knew all too well.


	34. A Warning

Chapter 34

A Warning

I saw the beam touch the ground and when it disappeared my father, uncle and grandfather stood there. Pietro squeezed my hand and I smiled at him.

"We thought we'd come for a visit." uncle said.

I smiled a little awkwardly and my father seemed to notice.

"Something wrong?"

"Um, where is mother?"

"She had to stay home this time. Is there something I should know?"

"Heimdall didn't say anything?"

"No, why would he?"

"Oh, I assumed that's why you were here. And grandfather you never come here. It's every surprising."

"Well I couldn't turn down a chance to see my beloved granddaughter now could I?"

I smiled and hugged him tightly.

"I know." he whispered.

I laughed nervously and stepped back. I hugged my uncle and then my father and he kissed my cheek. When we separated he looked at Pietro.

"Pietro, my son. Come."

Pietro walked over with a smile and father embraced him. Uncle pat him on the back.

"You're looking well. My daughter looks happy and more beautiful than ever."

Wanda laughed a bit and father turned to her.

"And lovely to see you again as well. And your friend….err…."

"Vision." uncle said.

"Yes! Vision, sorry."

Something was wrong here. My grandfather wouldn't just come down here without giving notice. Once we were inside the house I pulled my father outside.

"Why are you really here?"

Pietro's POV

After Eve and Loki left, Odin looked at me very seriously.

"I know she's pregnant."

Thor looked at him in shock and my eyes went wide. Wanda and Vision looked at each other.

"How did-"

"I know everything. And I am happy to be a grandfather again."

I smiled and let out a breath of relief. Thor smiled broadly and nodded.

"And the gods forbid you should have any daughters. They are resilient, and they always have their father's wrapped around their fingers."

I chuckled and so did Wanda. Thor just laughed.

"She got away with everything. Not me." I said.

"Not everything, our dad never let me out after eight."

"True enough."

Eve and Loki came back inside and I went to her. I leaned close.

"Odin knows. And Thor does too." I whispered.

She nodded and Loki looked at us.

"Odin and Thor know what?"

We both looked at Loki and Eve looked at me. I nodded and she took a deep breath.

"Father…I…well I um…"

She looked at me and I put my arm around her shoulders.

"She's pregnant."

His eyes went wide and he looked absolutely shocked. Odin was smiling and so were Vision and Wanda. Thor seemed to be trying not to laugh at Loki's face.

Eve's POV

My father slowly sat down.

"Truly?"

I nodded with a small smile.

"Give me a moment to uh…process." he said.

I nodded and grandfather chuckled.

"I was much the same way. Learning you will be a grandfather."

"I get to be a great-uncle." uncle said.

I looked at my father and smiled at him. He still looked shocked. Grandfather laughed and slapped him on the back.

"Look alive son!"

Father shook his head and then smiled. He stood up and hugged me tightly.

"This is…it's….well wonderful! Absolutely wonderful!"

I laughed happily and he kissed my forehead.

"I must get your mother down here!"

He ran outside and started to call for Heimdall. My grandfather and uncle were laughing and so were Wanda. Pietro smiled and kissed me passionately before Wanda hugged me.

"SHE'S WHAT!?"

I smiled at my mother's voice and she ran inside. She smiled and took me in her arms.

"My baby is going to be a mother!" she said happily.

I smiled, happy my family was happy. After a while my mother took my father to the glade. It made me smile and I sat down. I looked at my grandfather and uncle seriously.

"I know you didn't just come here to see me. Tell me everything."

"I really don't-"

I raised my brows and he sighed.

"One of our war criminals have escaped. We don't know where they went but I wanted to warn you."

I nodded and looked at Pietro.

"We need to tell Steve. Right away."

"I got it."

He gave me a kiss and then went to call them.

"I'll need you to explain it to them when they get here. If this criminal is here, we won't be able to stop them without the rest of the team. If they are here…we're the only one's who can stop them." I said.

He nodded and Pietro came back into the room.

"They're turning around and coming back. Steve asked what it was about, didn't know how to tell him."

I nodded and went to him.

"I don't want a repeat of Ambrose. Not now." he said softly.

"Oh Pietro…"

He pulled me to him and held me tightly.

"I'm not letting anything happen to you. And you'd better not leave in the middle of the night. Not while you're pregnant." he said.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Nothing is going to happen to me."

"Yes, you said that last time."

I pulled back and put my hand on his cheek.

"Look at me Pietro."

He looked into my eyes.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to me or the baby. I promise." I said.

I could still see the fear in his eyes. I could hear the jet outside and I took his hand. My grandfather walked out behind us.

"Everyone, this is Odin Allfather, King of Asgard and my grandfather."

Steve bowed his head respectfully and so did most of the others.

"My granddaughter and son have told me much about you. And about you as well."

He pointed at Stark and I smirked.

"Believe me grandfather, he has his good points. Even if they are few."

"Gee thanks Mrs. Maximoff." Stark growled.

"Anytime Stark. Now, grandfather has some….rather bad news and you all need to hear it."

They nodded and grandfather stepped forward.

"A war criminal somehow escaped from the prisons of Asgard. I don't know how."

"Well why were they in there in the first place?" Steve asked.

"She was in there for nearly destroying an entire city."

"Wait, she?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Yes, she. She killed over a dozen of our guards on her way out. She almost killed your brother, but his skin is too….strong. We all tried to stop her but she got away. We don't know if she's here, we just wanted to warn you in case she is."

"Please tell me it's not-"

"Ambrose's sister."

I felt light headed and when I stood up I almost fell. Steve caught me and gently set me back down.

"Arina." I said.

Wanda took my arm and tried to take deep breaths.

"How bad can she be?" Banner asked.

I looked him straight in the eye.

"If you thought Ambrose, Ultron, and Malekith were bad….she's ten times worse. She was locked away when we were children because of the way she used her powers. She killed her whole family except her brother. He was the only person she ever loved. He visited her at the same time every week. She must know he's dead now because she'd have to be angry enough to be able to break out of Asgard."

Everyone was completely silent.

"If he knows who killed her brother, that's who she's coming for." Barton said.

Wanda squeezed my arm and I closed my eyes.

"All this is because of me. It's Ambrose all over again. I am so sorry everyone." I said.

Steve knelt down in front of me.

"We don't blame you. This isn't your fault and you didn't ask for this. Ambrose wasn't your fault either and you almost gave your life trying to save everyone else's. We're not gonna let her hurt you."

I nodded but I was still scared. I didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of me.

"Eve my darling no one is going to get hurt." Father said.

"You can't promise that! No one can." I said.

"I'm sending Alec, Dawn and James down here to help. My advice would be not to go looking for Arina. She will find you. You need to be somewhere safe when she does. Somewhere hard to get into."

I saw Pietro and Wanda look at each other.

"We know a place."

My eyes went wide.

"No. I won't make you two go through the pain of going back there. And I destroyed it."

"Not all of it. It goes deeper. And since you destroyed most of it, it's harder to get into. And if she did get in we'd hear her coming." Wanda said.

"I agree with her." Romanoff said.

"We hide Eve and then we look for Arina and prevent her from killing more people." Barton said.

"No! If you're going to fight her then I'm fighting too."

"NO!" came six voices.

I looked at Wanda, Pietro, Vision, my grandfather and my parents.

"Not in your condition."

I stood up.

"I will not hide and let my friends and family fight battles for me. I cannot." I said.

They all looked at me. Expressions ranging from sadness to fear.

"And I'll be damned if Arina hurts me or the baby. She killed my people, and she will pay." I hissed.

Pietro tried to take me in his arms but I just went upstairs.

Pietro's POV

I sighed and shook my head.

"She won't stop. Her family, friends and people mean everything to her. She wants to be part of this. We can't stop her….no matter how much we want to." I said.

They looked down and I looked towards the stairs.

"Can't anyone just talk to her?" Banner asked.

I shook my head.

"Talk to her yes, get her to stay put….absolutely not." I said.

Aurora stood up.

"I'll go back for Alec, Dawn and James." she said.

She went outside and Odin went with her, but he looked at me first.

"Protect her. Family is everything. Protect your family boy."

I nodded and he left. Barton walked over to me.

"You want me to talk to her? Or at least try?"

"I don't know it will do good, but you can try."

He nodded and went upstairs. I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall.

"I don't think you should try and stop her."

I looked at Loki in disbelief.

"She's my wife! You're daughter!"

"And we both know that when she makes up her mind there's no stopping her. You and I know it's useless to fight with her. It's better to agree and help her, then have her do it herself on an impulse."

I sighed in frustration and hit the wall.

"He's right. She'll do everything in her power to save people from Arina." said Romanoff.

"Then she needs to be protected." Vision said.

I looked at him.

"Especially since she's pregnant." he added.

I slowly nodded and he took Wanda's hand.


	35. I Will Do Anything

Chapter 35

I Will Do Anything

Eve's POV

I wouldn't let her do what Ambrose had. Someone knocked on the door and turned to look at Barton.

"Can I come in?"

I nodded and he sat down next to me.

"We all understand you know. I do."

I looked at him.

"But this is my family. She'll kill every last one of you because I killed Ambrose. If it comes to it I'll use all my power. I don't want you around for that. You saw what happened last time."

He nodded and put his hand on my shoulder.

"But this time you have a baby to think about. You have to do what's best for your family."

I sighed and looked at my hands.

"All I want is peace, even if it's only for a little while."

"I know, I know. But believe me, those moments of peace, no matter how small, are worth fighting for."

"That's right, you have a family don't you?"

"Yes, a girl and two boys. The last has your husband's name. Nathaniel Pietro Barton."

I smiled.

"And I would imagine your wife is a beauty. You should know why I fight. I will NOT bring a baby into the world with Arina running around somewhere. And you can't stop her without me."

"But Wanda-"

"Even though our power may seem the same they're very different. Yes Wanda is very powerful, but it isn't enough. It's almost impossible to escape from Asgardian prison. If you had me and not Wanda we wouldn't be able to stop her, you need both of us."

"She's that bad huh?"

"You've no idea." I said.

He took a deep breath and nodded.

"Pietro said it would be useless to try and convince you otherwise. So did your dad for that matter."

I laughed a bit and he smiled.

"We're with you Maximoff. Always have been, always will be." he said.

"Thanks Barton. I really appreciate it."

He winked and then went downstairs. Wanda came into the room as he left.

"I take it you heard everything?"

"Heard enough."

I nodded and she took my hands.

"You're right. They can't do it without the two of us. Your mother went to get the twins and James."

I nodded and hugged her.

"No matter what happens, if you have a choice between saving me and Pietro….you save Pietro." I said.

"Eve no! I couldn't!"

I pulled back and looked at her.

"You have to. I don't want you to lose your twin. You've got no idea how much it hurts. And if you do, you'll never feel whole again. I'm only thinking of you and Pietro. My family will always come first. But believe me I've made no plans on dying."

"Then why-"

"In case it does happen. If I do die, and that's not going to happen, I don't want Pietro to join me. Promise me Wanda."

Tears were in her eyes.

"Eve-"

"Promise me."

She sighed but nodded.

"I promise."

I nodded and hugged her again.

"I promise you, I won't let her kill me." I said softly.

She nodded and we separated. I knew I wouldn't be staying here so I packed a bag.

Pietro's POV

Wanda came down with tears in her eyes. I looked at her and she put her arms around me.

"What happened?"

"She told me that if I had to choose between saving you or her that she wanted me to save you." she whispered.

My eyes went wide and I pulled away.

"She did what?"

She nodded and I ran upstairs.

Wanda's POV

He ran upstairs and I closed my eyes.

"Wanda."

Vision put his hands on my arms. I told him what happened and he sighed. I put my arms around him and kept my eyes closed.

"She's just like her grandmother. She'd rather give her life then see the people she love die. If you fight, she will too. You can't stop her no matter how hard you try." Thor said.

I looked at Vision.

"I won't choose between them. I can't."

He stroked my cheek and nodded.

"I know. I wouldn't be able to either. And you won't have to choose."

I nodded and he kissed me softly.

Pietro's POV

I ran into the room and looked at her.

"How could you ask Wanda something like that?"

She sighed.

"Because I'd rather die than see you suffer."

"And what about the baby? I'd lose both of you! I won't allow it!"

There were tears in her eyes and I realized I'd been yelling. I walked forward and pulled her into my arms.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I'm just scared."

"We all are, but I promise I won't let her kill me."

"Then why-"

"Just in case it does happen."

I closed my eyes and held her tight. My family was everything to me. Eve was my whole world, and I'd be damned if I let anything hurt her.

"We're going back to Germany. If Arina is here, we'll have an advantage there."

"Pietro no…"

"It doesn't bother me anymore. And it will be safe there. I will take no chances. Never." I said.

I kissed her hair and she held onto me.

"I love you." I whispered.

"And I love you. But Pietro-"

"But nothing."

"You need me to help you fight."

"And when the time comes you will. But for now I want you and the baby safe."

She didn't say anything. I looked at her and stroked her cheek.

"It will be fine. I promise it will be fine. I won't let anything hurt you." I said.

She smiled sadly but it was still a smile.

"I will do anything to keep you safe and happy. You know that don't you?"

"Of course I do. And sometimes that scares me."

I sighed and she touched my face.

"I trust you. I know you're doing this for me. Just promise me you'll be careful."

"I swear I will."

I kissed her soft lips and held her close.


	36. Safe House

Chapter 36

Safe House

Eve's POV

We went to Germany. I was worried about Pietro and Wanda. When we landed we climbed down the hole.

"Exactly how deep does this damn thing go?" I asked.

"Deep." was Pietro's answer.

I nodded and we got going. There were several more levels to the bunker. And once we reached the bottom we found a clean facility loaded with guns, knives and other supplies.

"Well this is rather convenient." Romanoff said.

"Yeah. But are these normal weapons or the special Hydra kind?" Barton asked.

I smirked and took one off the wall.

"Only one way to find out."

"Eve what're you-"

"Stand back!"

Everyone jumped away and I shot at the wall.

"Normal." I said.

Pietro took the gun and I smiled.

"You drive me crazy."

I chuckled and he kissed me before putting the gun back on the wall.

"Well if Arina is here and she's looking for you, you'll stand a better chance here. We'll try and find her before she kills people. Now, Wanda, Barton, Alec, Vision and I will stay here with Eve." Steve said.

I looked at Pietro.

"The rest of us will check for signs if she is here. We'll switch off every couple of weeks." Stark said.

"Now wait a minute! I'm not just going to sit down here while the rest of you risk your lives for something I caused. I won't allow it." I said.

No one said anything and walked over to the wall again. I took a gun and looked at Romanoff.

"Teach me how to use this." I said.

She nodded slowly and we walked off.

Pietro's POV

As they walked away Stark looked at me.

"You're not gonna try and stop her?"

"It's pointless to try. Once she makes up her mind no one can change it. You're welcome to try, if you want to risk getting hurt."

I smirked at the look on his face.

"If she hadn't done so before I'd try."

I nodded and sat down.

"I've said it before, I'll say it again-" I looked at Loki. "She's just like her grandmother. Beautiful, relentless, and brave."

"Where is her grandmother?"

He looked down sadly.

"She died before Eve was born. Fighting Malekith and saving Eve's aunt."

"I'm sorry."

"It was my fault." he said.

I looked up confused.

"Your fault?"

"Yes. I-"

"It was not your fault."

Eve must have heard everything. She looked at Loki seriously.

"It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known! You must stop blaming yourself, father."

"Eve you don't know what happened."

"Yes I do. The imprisoned dark elf monster tricked you. It had a means of escape and you told it where to go. But what it would do you didn't know. Grandmother loved you and she wouldn't have blamed you. When will you forgive yourself as she has?"

Everyone was completely silent.

Eve's POV

I looked at my father.

"Blaming yourself all these years has only put you in pain. You think I haven't noticed? You know me well enough to know that nothing escapes me."

I saw Stark open his mouth but I gave him a death glare.

"It's so important to your future that you don't say a word about this situation." I hissed.

He nodded.

"I'll just…go over here."

I nodded and he left the room.

"Father, hear what I say. You can't keep blaming yourself. You have to forgive yourself. Please, don't keep living like this. You're my father and I hate seeing you in pain."

He just stared at me. Pietro stood up and walked over to me.

"She's right. You know she is." he said.

He looked at me for a few seconds before leaving the room. I closed my eyes and leaned into Pietro.

"I've never seen Loki like that. All the guilt and pain in his eyes." Steve said.

I looked at all of them.

"You've got no idea. You all remember New York. That guilt still tears him apart. My family and I are the only thing that makes him happy. Everyone hates or dislikes him both on Asgard and Earth. That's why I'm grateful for Vision, Wanda, Pietro and Falcon. They didn't know him before and he had a fresh start. And the rest of you have been so kind to him, I could never express my gratitude. He knows what he did, and he's spent his life trying to make up for it. Thank you so much for your kindness."

Steve put his hand on my shoulder.

"Everyone makes mistakes. And everyone deserves a second chance no matter what they've done. You're special to us Eve, and he's your father. Knowing you, there's obviously good in him."

I hugged him with a smile.

"Thank you." I said.

"Anytime kid."

I pulled away and nodded. Stark came back in then.

"We're ready to go."

I immediately looked at Pietro. I put my hands on his chest and looked into his eyes.

"I don't want you to go. Please, don't leave me." I said.

"I have to go. To protect you and our baby."

I laid my forehead against his chest and held back my tears.

"Please just stay. I need you here with me."

"I'm coming back. I promise I am."

A few tears rolled down my cheeks and I fisted my hands in his shirt. I looked up at him and he tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Nothing will keep me away." He said quietly.

He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. I kissed him hard and when we separated he took my hands.

"I love you Eve. I'm coming back." he said.

"Hey! I said let's go!"

I heard him fly into a wall.

"I love you Pietro, but I don't want you to go."

He put his hands on the sides of my face and looked at me.

"I don't want to either, but I will do whatever I have to do to keep you safe. I'll be back soon."

I just nodded and he kissed me once more before leaving with Stark and the others. I ran to the door.

"I love you!"

He looked back at me.

"I love you."

Alec pulled me back and then blocked the door with ice. When he was finished he put his arms around me.

"He'll come back. I know he will." he said.

I just nodded and held onto my brother.


	37. Arina

Chapter 37

Arina

Pietro's POV

Leaving her behind was the hardest things I'd ever had to do. I knew she was safer there than with me, but I still worried. She was a loose cannon, and if anything happened she would attack.

"Don't worry. Even she knows when to stand down." Dawn said.

I looked at her and found her playing with a knife. She turned her silver eyes on me.

"Trust me. Eve knows when to back down. When I was a little girl, we were playing down by the water where our parents always told us not to. Well Eve would go anyway and I always begged her to take me with her. Well she did one day when I was about eight. I loved making sand castles. We were making a big one that day and a few well….let's just say they weren't nice men, attacked us. Eve would never let anyone touch me. She fought them off and she was only fifteen at the time. They were much bigger than her and there were more of them. After a while she told me to run and we took off. Our mother found us and she took care of the rest of them. We weren't allowed out of the palace for a month. The point is, if things get bad, she knows when to run. She'll be alright. Besides, Wanda and Vision are there."

I nodded and smiled a bit.

"You're a smart girl."

She smiled and put the knife away.

"Don't worry too much, big brother. Eve's always been the protector of all of us. Ever since we were born she's always been there for us. Alec, Rose, Matthew and myself, we've always been her first priority no matter what. She's best sister anyone can have."

"And the best wife, and soon mother."

She smiled brightly, I could see the excitement in her eyes. I smiled and put my hand on her shoulder.

"And I know you'll be a wonderful aunt. And I know you're right. Eve's smart. If she needs to run she'll run. But…what about this Arina woman?"

She nodded and then stood up. She pulled the shoulder of her shirt down and my eyes went wide. There was a large scar that looked like something bit her.

"She did that to you?"

She nodded.

"I'd never seen Eve so angry. Arina was angry because Eve continually denied Ambrose. My sister has a talent for making boys cry. Arina didn't like it. Ambrose was all Arina cared about. Her parents would beat Ambrose so she used her powers to kill them. When I was ten she wanted to cause my sister pain so she got me. Her power….its unlike anything anyone's ever seen before. Her grip is like steel and she can sort of fly. And she…"

She stopped and covered the scar.

"Did she….did she bite you?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Arina is a demon if I ever knew one. Her teeth are like that of what my mother calls a shark. If she knows you're Eve's husband then she'll take you, find Eve, and slowly kill you in front of her. Now that her brother is dead she has no feelings and nothing to lose. She'll go after the family. And she can't know Eve's pregnant. It'll make everything even worse. She probably knows you're my brother now. Ambrose will have likely told her about you before he was banished here. She won't kill you, but she'll hurt you."

I hugged her tightly.

"I'm not gonna let that happen. I promise."

She hugged me tightly and I took a deep breath.

Wanda's POV

We'd been here almost two weeks. Eve was scared out of her mind. Alec was always beside her, trying to calm her down. I didn't know what to do. Barton was restless and firing at the wall every now and then for practice. Steve was sitting there with Eve and Alec. Vision was asleep. I smiled a bit and then walked away. I needed to think. I had to do something, I felt so helpless. I didn't even know what Arina could do. How could I fight her without knowing what she was capable of? I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes.

"What do I do?"

"You do what you know is best."

I smiled a bit. Vision ran his fingers through my hair and I opened my eyes.

"You're doing all you can."

"But I don't even know what this woman is capable of. How can I fight what I don't know?"

He stroked my cheek and rested his forehead against mine.

"You'll know what to do when the time comes. And I'll right there with you no matter what. I made a promise didn't I?"

"You did."

"And what did I say?"

"That you could never be without me and that I was your life."

"Exactly. And I will be there with you no matter what happens. You're the only family I've ever had. I will never let go."

I touched the side of his face and he covered my hand.

"We'll get through this." He said.

"I know. I'm just worried."

"You think I'm not? I'm always worried."

"You don't show it."

He pulled me closer to him.

"I try to be strong so that others don't need to worry."

I ran my hands down his chest and then wrapped my arms around his waist.

"You are strong. I've seen that."

He chuckled and I kissed him. He put his hand on the back of my head and the other on the small of my back. When we separated he smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I always want you smiling. Always."

I nodded and he held me close.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered.

He kissed me softly before we went back. Eve, Alec and Steve were asleep. Eve was asleep on Steve's shoulder, Alec sprawled out on the ground. Barton seemed to be amused by the sight of them. I thought it was funny too.

"Wish we had a camera. Anyone have a cell phone?" Barton said.

"I don't think it would work down here." Vision said.

He shrugged and I saw Alec move so that his foot was on Eve's shoulder. I laughed softly and sat down next to Barton.

"Do you think they're alright?" I asked.

"I'm sure they're just fine. They have Dawn with them. She's untouchable if you know what I mean."

I smiled a little.

"And we're all safe in here until they come back. And I'm sure Frigga won't let Arina in."

Frigga. She was the only one other than Dawn who could melt the ice Alec created. I looked over at Eve and sighed.

 _Protect her. Help me protect her. I already know you're here. Help us._

I looked at Vision and he came and put his arms around me.

"You need to sleep. I'll stay awake."

I leaned against his chest and closed my eyes. He kissed my forehead and I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

Eve's POV

I heard voices as I was waking up.

"It's nice though."

I cracked an eye open. I saw Wanda asleep in Vision's arms. It made me smile. He was stroking her hair and she was holding onto his arm.

"She's very special. Especially to me."

"Love is a great thing. It's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all. At least that's what some people say."

I saw Alec's foot on me and frowned. I pulled his ear and he woke up.

"I didn't do it!"

I looked at him like he was crazy. Then again, he sort of was. I sat up and stretched out. I rubbed my temples and then stood up. I smiled a bit at Wanda.

"So you finally got her to sleep?"

He nodded and I looked at the ice.

"It's almost been two weeks. They should be checking in by now." I said.

"And they will. I know it's hard, but we have to be patient." Barton said.

I took a deep breath and stood by the ice as I always had. Hoping and praying that Pietro and Dawn would come back that day.

"Come back to me." I whispered.

"EVE?!"

My eyes widened.

"Pietro?!"

"It's us." Dawn said.

I smiled.

 _That worked fast._

Dawn removed the ice and I hugged her. I looked her over for any injuries and then smiled. She went to Alec and I looked at Pietro. I practically jumped into his arms. He laughed and I smiled happily. He kissed me hard and set me down.

"I missed you so much." I said.

"I'm here. I'm right here."

I smiled again and Wanda hugged him. My family was together again. I saw Steve talking with Stark. They both looked worried. I looked at Pietro.

"What happened?"

He put his hands on my arms and looked at me sadly.

"She destroyed the cabin."

My hand flew to my mouth.

"She left a message saying she would kill until she got what she wanted. She also went to the Avengers base. Half of it is gone. She knows things that she shouldn't. We're afraid…I'm afraid that she'll come here eventually. She's been to most of the places we have. She moves fast too."

I looked at Pietro and then looked around the room.

"And she'll use any one of you to get to me. That smart, vindictive, evil little bitch."

Several eyes went wide.

"Just being truthful." I said.

"I agree. She's a-"

"Don't even think about it Dawn." I said.

Wanda laughed a bit and I looked at Stark.

"We need to find a way to bring her here."

"Why here?" Romanoff asked.

I looked at Wanda.

"Because Wanda and I can trap her here. And we can destroy here. Granted we would make a terrible mess but we can do it. We just have to, squeeze her between to walls if you know what I mean. Or stretch her apart."

Wanda nodded and Dawn looked at Pietro.

"We need bait."

My eyes went wide with horror.

"NO! Absolutely not."

"He can outrun her. He'll be back here before she can catch him." Alec said.

"I can do it."

I looked at Pietro.

"No. I won't let you."

He pulled to his chest and I tried not to cry.

"I wouldn't leave you like that. You know I won't. This isn't Ultron and this isn't Ambrose. Dawn told me what she can do. If she can't touch me, she can't hurt me. I'm faster than any living thing on this planet."

I nodded.

"Alright….alright. But if you die on me, on the baby….I'll bring you back and kick your ass."

He laughed and then kissed me. I knew this was the only way to end this. To keep us all safe. And if it came to it, I would use all the power I had in me to destroy her.

"Right, well I need some fresh air. I'll be back in a half hour."

I walked back up and through the halls. I wasn't going to run off this time. I couldn't, not now. When I reached the hole I looked up. I could see the moon and stars. I hadn't been out of this bunker in almost a week. I sat down and leaned against the rocks.


	38. Freeze

Chapter 38

Freeze

I heard footsteps coming from the lower halls.

"Do you remember how we first met?"

I nodded and he sat down beside me.

"I thought you were going to kill me." I said.

"How could I kill someone as beautiful as you? I thought you were going to kill me."

I smiled a bit.

"No. I was intrigued by you. Killing you, not even hurting you came to mind. Something about your eyes….they told me you weren't a threat." I said.

"Will you look into them now?"

I opened my eyes and slowly looked into his. I smiled softly and he stroked my cheek.

"I remember I couldn't stop thinking about you. I wondered why you let me and Wanda go. And why you didn't try to find us after."

"And I was always thinking about you. I too wondered why you hadn't hurt me. You had a chance to and you didn't."

He smiled a bit and moved closer to me.

"You were and are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. And when Wanda and I met Ultron, I told him to leave you alone. To leave you to Wanda and I. I was trying to protect you." He said.

"I remember looking out a window and praying that you wouldn't make me have to hurt you. Then seeing you with Ultron, I was trying to figure out a way to help you and Wanda. Protect you from Ultron. That's why I cast the shield, so that you wouldn't be caught in the cross fire. Steve would've never killed you, but I didn't want him to hurt you. And when you were talking to Stark with all those weapons around…it broke my heart. I knew what you and Wanda had gone through and I wanted to throw Stark out a window. Without his suit of course."

He laughed a bit and I took his hand.

"When Ultron hit you and you fell….I was so scared and angry. I kept you close while Wanda went for Banner. He took you away from me when we got back to Sokovia. I knew that if I fought he'd hurt you so I didn't, but it was hard not to. He put you in that cage and I waited for him to leave so I could see you."

I smiled and closed my eyes.

"It was the first time you truly held my hand. You and Wanda got me out and you told me to run. Ultron was coming back and kept telling me to run. I didn't want to and it was one of the hardest things I ever had to do."

"You threw your arms around me, telling me you were coming back for me. It made me feel special. And when Wanda and I finally realized you were right and we ran, I saw you. You protecting the staff in that building. She made me keep running and when we were far enough away, Wanda and I saw you on television. I saw you and Steve fighting him alone."

"You saved my life that day. You protected me from Ultron. You and Wanda saved Steve and I. That's when I realized I loved you, I think."

He rested his forehead against mine.

"I think I loved you the first time I saw you. It just took me a while to accept it."

I smiled but it faded when I remembered what happened next.

"Then we went to Sokovia again."

"Eve don't think about that. Is not important."

"How can I not? I almost lost you forever. And I watched you get shot right in front of me. My heart stopped and it was like nothing was happening other than you falling to the ground. Holes all over your body, your eyes open and lifeless."

He pulled me into his arms and I buried my face in his chest.

"Shhh! Shhh! I'm right here. I'm alive and right here with you. I promise I'm not going anywhere." he said.

I tried to calm down and he stroked my hair.

"How sweet."

My eyes went wide. I slowly stood up and turned.

"Arina. Long time no see." I said.

She looked as much like a demon as she did before. Pitch black eyes, pale white hair. She was beautiful yes, but a demon no less. Her cruel eyes turned towards Pietro.

"This is the husband then?"

My rage flared and I threw her up against the wall.

"Don't you dare even look at him!"

She gave me a cruel smile.

"Pietro, get Wanda! Fast!"

He ran off and she looked impressed.

"Impressive. But it won't help you."

I'd never been so angry in my entire life. Just the look in her eyes made my blood boil.

"I won't let you hurt him or anyone else."

"You killed my baby brother!"

"He brought that upon himself!"

I threw her against the wall and I heard her arm crack.

Pietro's POV

I heard shouting and loud noises as I reached the others.

"She's here! She found us! She must have followed us here."

They all ran up with me. When we got there, Eve was throwing Arina all around the room. I had everyone stop.

"Don't get too close."

"I've never seen Maximoff this angry before." Steve said.

I hadn't either.

"You should have stayed in your cell! Now I'll split your skull!" she snarled.

My eyes widened and she smashed Arina into the ground. I ran out and grabbed Eve before she hurt herself. Arina was unconscious and Wanda made sure she couldn't move. Eve looked at me and then hugged me.

"It's alright. Alec!"

Alec ran forward and turned Arina into an ice statue. Eve fell to her knees exhausted and I knelt down with her.

"Are you alright?" Romanoff asked.

She nodded.

"I'll be alright. I was just scared and angry."

"Well it's over for now. She can't get out of there unless Dawn or Frigga let her out." Barton said.

"And I highly doubt that'll happen." Stark said.

Eve closed her eyes and I picked her up.

"Let's go back. We all need good sleep." I said.

Everyone agreed and we went back to the jet.

"Wait, what about Arina?"

"You can't touch that ice. It's like a terrible frostbite and nothing on earth can heal it." Dawn said.

"But you can."

"Yes, Alec and I are the only ones. While she's in there it won't hurt her, but if she touches it while she's free, it'll cause a lot of damage." Dawn explained.

"Let's take no chances. Alec, can you please freeze the hole over? And the surrounding rocks and rubble. If, on the off chance she does escape, we need to make sure she can't hurt innocent people." Banner said.

Alec nodded and did as he asked. Dawn went to him and said something. He nodded and put his arms around her before looking at the sky. The beam came down and took them away.

"They must be going to tell Odin what happened." Vision said.

"Well, at least no one can get in here. They'll probably bring Odin and they'll take her back to Asgard." Wanda said.

I nodded but I had bad feeling it wasn't over yet. I took Eve onto the jet and asked them to take us back to the cabin.

"Pietro the cabin…"

"Please, just do it."

He nodded and they took us back. Eve slept the entire trip.


	39. Odin's Gift

Chapter 39

Odin's Gift

The cabin had been destroyed, so when we got there and found being repaired, I was a bit confused.

"What's going on here?" Stark said.

When we landed I walked off and saw none other than Odin himself.

"The twins told me you captured Arina. And that your home was torn apart. I won't have my granddaughter be homeless."

I smiled and Eve walked off the jet.

"Grandfather!"

"There she is."

She into his arms and my smile grew. Wanda came up next to me and took my hand.

"They have such wonderful family." she said.

Eve must have heard her because she turned with a smile.

"You're part of my family. Always have been and always will be." she said.

Odin nodded.

"She's right. You're part of this family. Part of my family." he said.

I smiled and so did Wanda. She hugged Eve and Odin smiled.

"Well don't you two get all the luck." came Stark's voice.

I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Think you could convince him to give us some help with headquarters."

I walked away from him.

"Come on! It's her fault it happened."

That's what made me stop. Wanda looked at me with wide eyes.

"Pietro don't. Is not worth it!" she said.

I slowly turned around.

"If you insult or blame my wife one more time, I'll make you wish you'd never been born." I growled.

"I'm not trying to sound like a jerk-"

"Well you are!" I snapped.

He held up his hands a bit.

"Well I'm sorry for that. Look, it's because of her this mess started. She did what she needed to defend herself. She didn't ask for this, but I would ask her to pay for the damages."

That was it!

Eve's POV

Pietro ran forward and threw Stark to the ground. Stark didn't stand a chance without his suit.

"Pietro! Pietro stop!" I screamed.

He stopped and looked at me. I shook my head.

"It's not worth it."

He put my hands on his arm and led me away from Stark.

"I will help to repair your headquarters. But you, if your quarters are damaged or destroyed, you will repair them yourself."

He scowled at me and I shook my head. I looked at the cabin and smiled a bit. There were two extra rooms that hadn't been there before. I looked at my grandfather and he smiled a bit.

"Go inside. And you too boy."

I looked at Pietro and we went inside. Several of the workers smiled and bowed their heads. I smiled back at them and walked upstairs. The room was connected down the hall from ours. When I reached the first door I opened it. I smiled when I saw a bedroom for Wanda….and Vision. When I opened the second door my hand flew to my mouth. It was a baby's room, a baby girl's room. I walked inside and looked around. It was absolutely beautiful. Tears of joy came to my eyes and I looked at the crib. It was like the one parents used for me. I looked at Pietro and found him looking around the room. He picked up a stuffed bear.

"How does he know is a girl? We don't even know."

"Grandfather knows things like this. He knew my little brother would be a boy and the others too. He's rarely wrong."

He came over and put his hand over my stomach.

"You have name yet?"

I thought for a minute.

"Isabel. I like Isabel."

He smiled.

"Maybe Frigga?"

I smiled happily.

"Isabel Frigga Maximoff."

"I like it." he said.

"So do I."

He lifted my face and kissed my lips. I closed my eyes and put one hand on his shoulder and the other over his heart.

Wanda's POV

Odin was talking with Steve and when he finished he came over to me.

"My girl, I've seen all you've done. And I thank you."

I smiled and bowed.

"And you…"

He looked at Vision.

"Protect this girl. I know you love her, and that she loves you. You're stronger together than you are alone."

I smiled and Vision smiled at me. He held out his hand and I took it. Odin smiled a bit and nodded.

"Good. One of the rooms was made for the two of you. Please look after Eve during her pregnancy. We lost her sister….I couldn't bear losing her."

I smiled softly.

"I will never let her get hurt. You have my word."

He nodded and then walked back to Steve. I looked up at Vision and then laid my head against his chest. He wrapped his arm around me and I smiled.

Pietro's POV

When I waked outside Steve was talking with Odin. I saw Wanda and Vision and went to them.

"He made a room for you."

"He told us. He's a good and kind man. Where is Eve?"

I smiled.

"Go upstairs. You'll find her."

She seemed confused but nodded and left. I looked at Vision.

"You're always welcome here. This is as much your home as it is mine."

"Thank you, that is kind of you. I believe it would be better for me to stay here. I'd be in pain away from her."

I smirked and shook my head.

"Well you have your own room now. We should have some peace for now."

H nodded and I went back inside.


	40. Peace

Chapter 40

Peace

Eve's POV

Wanda came into the room and her jaw dropped. I smiled and laughed a bit.

"How does he know it's a girl?"

"He just knows things like that."

She came over and took my hands.

"Have you decided on name?"

I smiled a little.

"Isabel Frigga Maximoff."

She smiled brightly.

"I love it. Is beautiful." she said.

I nodded.

"Have you seen your room yet?"

She shook her head and I brought her to it. She opened the door and her eyes went wide.

"This is….wonderful."

She sat down on the bed and smiled at me.

"After our parents died, Pietro was the only family I had. Then he met you. I had a new friend and a sister. And then I had more sisters and brothers too. I had a family again. And then…."

Her cheeks turned red and I smiled.

"And then Vision. Your face tells all."

We laughed and I heard someone coming up the stairs.

"Wrong room."

We laughed again and Vision came into this room.

"Lovely room back there though."

I smiled and hugged him.

"And this would be your room. I'll give you and Wanda some time to get used to it."

I winked at Wanda and she blushed. I went downstairs and outside to my grandfather. I smiled and hugged him.

"It's beautiful. And we have a name for her."

Steve and the others came running over. I smiled and laughed before saying,

"Isabel Frigga Maximoff."

"I like it. It's catchy." Barton said.

"Yeah, and beautiful, I think it goes together really well." Steve said.

I smiled again happily. Steve looked at me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"You take care of yourself, Maximoff. We'll be dropping in every now and then to make sure you're doing alright."

I smiled and hugged him.

"I wouldn't want it any other way my friend. And thank you, for everything."

He pat my back and then we separated.

"And uh, one more thing…" I looked at Stark. "You're not allowed near my child until we know if she has my power."

He rolled his eyes and Falcon smirked. I winked and then nodded.

"Oh Eve my dear, that body over there, shall I remove it?" grandfather asked.

I walked over to Alan's body. I knelt down and took his wallet.

"Now you can get rid of him." I said.

He nodded and I said goodbye to the others. When they left I took a deep breath and smiled. I said goodbye to grandfather and then went inside. I closed the door and leaned against it. I looked around and smiled. This was my house, my home and the place I would raise my child. Vision came downstairs and I looked at him.

"So begins a time of peace. It's what we wanted."

I nodded.

"And it wouldn't be right without you here with us."

He smiled and I took his hands.

"Never forget, you may be different, but you're still one of us. You're a part of the team, and a part my family."

"Thank you Eve. You don't know how much that means to me."

I hugged him tightly and smiled.

"Never forget it Vision."

"I won't."

I pulled away and we smiled at each other. Vision was one of my greatest friends, and like a brother to me. And I loved him as such.

"Where are Wanda and Pietro?"

"Upstairs. They were acting rather strange."

I smirked and shook my head.

"I don't even want to know."

"Should we be worried?"

"With them, no. If it were Frigga and I, or Alec and Dawn then yes."

"I take it this is a twin sort of thing."

I nodded.

"Come on then. You can help me with dinner."

We walked into the kitchen and I continued to wonder what they were talking about.

Pietro's POV

Two months had past and people could tell by now that Eve was pregnant. We'd received a visit from Barton and Romanoff which Eve very much enjoyed. Sometimes she was a bit unpredictable and moody but Wanda said it was just hormones or something.

The doorbell rang and I got it before Eve could wake up. It was Steve and Sam. I held my finger to my lips and then brought them in.

"She's still asleep?"

"Of course I'm not."

I cringed and slowly turned.

"Good morning, beautiful."

She smiled at me and gave me a kiss.

"Steve, Falcon, it's good to see you. I was wondering when you were going to stop by."

"And you look absolutely radiant."

"Doesn't she?" I asked.

She laughed and then went upstairs to get dressed.

"So how's it been?" Sam asked.

"Good for the most part. Sometimes something will just set her off and it's chaotic."

Steve was trying not to laugh and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh it was them?"

I looked over at Wanda.

"Where's Vision?"

"Asleep."

I nodded and Steve looked at her.

"Things are still going good between you?"

"Good would be understatement." I said.

She hit my arm and I smiled.

"Yes, things are good."

"Still understatement."

She ignored me and Eve came back down.

Eve's POV

"Well I was just about to make breakfast. I hope you two are hungry."

"We purposely didn't eat because we like your cooking." said Sam.

I laughed and went into the kitchen. Wanda came with me and she helped me.

"Vision still asleep?"

"Probably not for long. He usually wakes up when I get out of bed. Any form of movement usually wakes him."

I smiled and slowly looked at her.

"That would explain last night's noise."

Her face went beet red and I laughed while hugging her.

"I thought it was a dream, but your face gave you away."

She laughed nervously and I smiled.

"Your secret is safe with me."

She smiled gratefully and we kept cooking.

Pietro's POV

When Vision came down he still looked half asleep.

"Long night?" Steve asked.

He looked at them.

"I didn't know you were here. It's good to see you. And yes, I suppose it was a long night."

"I don't want to hear about it. Ever."

Sam started to laugh and I growled.

"Is not funny."

"I think it is."

Someone cleared their throat and I looked at Eve.

"Come eat before everything gets cold."

We all jumped up and ran into the kitchen.

Eve's POV

Another three months went by and Steve and Sam had been frequent visitors which I enjoyed. Wanda and I had to go into the city to get me new cloths. Seeing as how I was getting bigger. Wanda and I had the same taste in style so it was fun to shop with her. When we got back Barton was there….along with his family. I smiled as we walked in. I saw Barton and hugged him.

"I've been wondering when you would come by again. And this must be your wife. I was right, she's beautiful. I'm Eve Maximoff."

She shook my hand with a smile.

"And you look beautiful in your pregnancy. I hope everything has been smooth for you."

I nodded and I saw their children. The young girl smiled at me and I knelt down.

"You're beautiful just like your mother. And I know you'll be strong."

She smiled and blushed. I turned to his son.

"And what have we here? I think we have a second generation Hawkeye in the making. Strong arms and shoulders, built to be an archer."

He smiled proudly and Barton put his hand on his son's shoulder. I looked at the baby next. I smiled at him.

"He's a beautiful child. Happy and healthy. I don't think parents could ask for anything more than that. And I've been told his middle name is Pietro."

"It is?" Pietro asked.

"Oh yeah. You saved my life kid, I hope my son can be as brave as you one day."

Pietro smiled and looked at the baby.

"He will. He's his father's son."

"My thoughts exactly. I hope you're all staying for dinner. I have something special in mind."

Barton smiled and nodded.


	41. Isabel

Chapter 41

Isabel

I was eight and a half months along. I wanted to have the baby on Asgard and Pietro agreed. One night I went outside and looked up.

"I know you can see me Heimdall. Any chance you could get my uncle or father down here?"

All I had to do was wait. I knew there was a chance he couldn't do it but I knew he would try. I went back inside and barely closed the door when I heard it. I smiled and shook my head. I opened the door again and saw my father.

"Father!"

He ran up to me and hugged me.

"You look beautiful as always. Where's my son-in-law?"

"Asleep. Come inside."

We sat down and I smiled.

"Pietro and I want to have the baby on Asgard. I was born there and so were my siblings."

"A grand idea."

"But um….I want Wanda and Vision there too. Do you think that grandfather would allow it?"

He put his hands on my shoulders and smiled.

"I'm sure he would. I'll go back and talk to him tonight, and I'll come back for you all in three days."

I nodded and he kissed my forehead. After he left I went back upstairs. I got back into bed and Pietro put his arm around me. I smiled and drifted off to sleep.

Pietro's POV

Three days later Loki came. I smiled and he came inside.

"Pietro, you're looking well. Tired, but well."

I laughed a bit.

"Trust me, I know how you feel."

Eve came into the room and hugged her father.

"I've come to take you to Asgard but I have some bad news."

We all looked at him and he looked at Vision sadly.

"My father says he's allowed too many mortals on Asgard. He'll allow Wanda because you're related by marriage. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't…well…."

Vision nodded and I sighed sadly. Eve nodded and went over to Vision.

"Then we stay here." she said.

I looked at her and she smiled.

"Vision _is_ and always will be my family. I don't think I can have birth to another family member without my whole family."

Loki smiled and so did I.

"I told him you would say that. Which is why, I'm going to bring Vision anyway. Your grandfather has a soft spot for you. Seeing you standing with him and saying what you did….he won't be able to fight that."

Eve smiled and so did the rest of us.

"Come on then."

I got Eve's bags and we all went outside. She held onto me as Heimdall took us away.

Eve's POV

I wasn't worried about grandfather. Vision looked at me as we walked.

"Thank you for what you did. I'm glad I'll get to be there."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Neither would I." Pietro said.

He smiled and Wanda took his arm. We walked into the throne room and grandfather stood up.

"Loki."

I stopped him and walked forward.

"Grandfather I wouldn't have come here without Vision. He's my family, which means he's part of your family. And you once told me that family is life."

He opened his mouth but nothing came out. I smiled and he just shook his head.

"Very well, if it makes you happy my dear."

I nodded and Pietro led me away.

Wanda's POV

Asgard was a beautiful place. The people were friendly and I was enjoying myself. The people would stare at Vision, I guessed they'd never seen someone like him. I particularly liked the gardens.

"Eve told me she threw Pietro into the water once."

He chuckled.

"I can imagine how that went."

I laughed and knelt down in front of the roses.

"Everything is different here, and at same time, everything is the same."

He knelt down next to me and I smiled. I lightly touched the petals and smelled the rose.

"It pales in comparison to your beauty."

I smiled and took his hand.

"WANDA!"

I stood up and Pietro stopped in front of us.

"The baby!"

My eyes went wide and I smiled. Pietro took off and Vision and I went as fast as we could. I heard screams and people talking as we came to the room. Pietro was pacing and Rose ran up to Vision and hugged him. It made me smile because she'd always loved Vision.

"Pietro you need to relax. She'll be alright."

He took a deep breath and he sat down. Matthew came up and reached for him to pick him up. Pietro smiled and put him on his lap. He was about four now and still as cute as when we first met him.

Pietro's POV

After fours we were still waiting. Matthew fell asleep on me and Wanda had fallen asleep on Vision. I was about to fall asleep when I heard a baby crying. My eyes flew open and I looked at Vision.

"Baby."

I gently put Matthew down and I knocked on the door.

"Come in."

I threw the doors open and ran to Eve. They'd cleaned her up and she smiled at me.

"You good?"

She nodded and then looked over. Her smile got bigger and I turned. There she was.

Isabel.


	42. Welcome Home

Chapter 42

Welcome Home

The woman handed her to me. She was so small and fragile.

"She's….beautiful." I said.

Eve stroked my arm and I smiled at her. Wanda and Vision came in and Wanda smiled.

"Can I…can I hold her?"

I smiled and gave Isabel to her. She looked at Vision and he walked over. Eve sat up and I kissed her.

"We did it." she said.

I nodded and put my arm around her shoulder. Vision gave Isabel back to Eve and she smiled.

"She truly is beautiful."

"Thank you. And I'm grateful she'll grow up around you and Wanda."

"Ah yes. Uncle Vision." Pietro said.

Wand and I laughed a bit and Vision seemed confused. This only made Eve laugh more. I looked at my daughter and stroked her little head.

 _I will protect you from anything and everything that tries to hurt you. You'll always be provided for and I'll always be there for you and your mother. Always._

Eve's POV

A month later we went home, Vision and Wanda had left a few days before. We said goodbye to our family and went to Heimdall. I held Isabel close to me as we landed. I smiled when I saw the cabin. Pietro put his arm around me and I looked at Isabel.

"Welcome home, Isabel."

She looked at us. She had a green eye from me, and a blue eye from Pietro. She had my dark hair with natural blond streaks. She was beautiful in every way. And she was happy, always smiling and sometimes laughing. We went inside and we took her upstairs. Wanda and Vision weren't home. We put her in her crib and I smiled.

"Our little Isabel." I whispered.

She laughed and reached for us. I heard a noise downstairs and I went to check it out while Pietro stayed with Isabel. I walked down the stairs and smiled when I saw them. Most of the team was there.

"Pietro. Come down here and bring her with you."

"A girl then?" Romanoff asked.

I nodded and Pietro came downstairs with Isabel. He smiled when he saw everyone and gave me Isabel.

"This is Isabel Frigga Maximoff." I said.

Steve came up first and she smiled and laughed for him.

"She's adorable. She has her mother's beauty."

She reached for him and I let him hold her. Isabel liked Steve, she seemed comfortable with him. I heard a knock on the door and Banner opened it. It was Stark. He had a rattle with a bow in his hand.

"Delivery for baby Maximoff."

I sighed with a smiled and waved him inside.

"Look I know I seem like a bad influence, but around a baby I'll be good. Is that her?"

I nodded and Romanoff carried her over. Isabel looked at Stark and he smiled at her.

"Hello there little Maximoff."

She gave him a strange look and then hit his nose. I couldn't stop my laugh and then I couldn't stop laughing.

"Just like her mother." he grumbled.

Romanoff loved her. She loved kids, and I knew she couldn't have any.

"You come by anytime Romanoff. You're always welcome."

She just smiled at me and I winked. Pietro had Isabel now and she'd fallen asleep.

"She looks like you Maximoff."

I smiled at Steve.

"I'm willing to bet she'll have both your's and Pietro's abilities."

"I'll take that bet!" Stark said.

"Me too."

The boys made their bets and I just smirked. I took Isabel upstairs to put her to bed.

Pietro's POV

I watched Eve go upstairs and Steve put his hand on my shoulder.

"I remember when we all first met. Now look where we are. I'm glad it all worked out for you and Eve."

"Thank you my friend. I'm glad you all came…..even Stark I suppose."

He rolled his eyes but didn't speak.

"She's a cutie. Be careful with those boys." Barton said.

I scowled at him and he just laughed. They stayed and talked for a while before they left. We walked with them to the door and Banner looked at us.

"You guys have a great life here. Enjoy every minute of it."

Eve hugged him gently.

"Thank you, Bruce."

He pat her back before going with the others. She came back to me and I put my arm around her waist. She waved at them as they flew away and then leaned against me.

"Well, that was a long day."

"You tired?"

She nodded and I picked her up. She smiled and I took her upstairs. Isabel started to cry.

"I'll get her." I said.

She kissed me and I went into the next room. Wanda was already in there and I smiled.

"What is it? What's wrong?" she whispered.

She hummed to her and Isabel slowly calmed down. Wanda would be great mother one day. I saw Isabel play with Wanda's necklace as she put her down.

"You sleep now precious one. Dream good dreams." she whispered.

She covered her a bit and smiled.

"Sweet dreams."

When she saw me she stopped.

"I know you and Eve are tired. I thought I'd help."

"And I appreciate it. You'll be very good mother once day."

"You think so?"

I walked forward and hugged her.

"Yes I do."

We walked out of the room and she went back to bed.

"Wanda."

She stopped and looked at me.

"I said one day. Not next week."

She laughed a bit and shook her head. I smiled and went back into my room. Eve was already fast asleep. I took a deep breath and then joined her in bed.


	43. Four Years Later

Chapter 43

Four Years Later

Eve's POV

Steve, Sam and Romanoff won the bet. Isabel had both mine and Pietro's abilities. The only one who could catch her was her father. She loved her aunt and uncle and she was happy almost all of the time. She was smart, extremely smart! She could solve problems even Stark couldn't. This annoyed him and it always made me laugh. I was picking up her toys when someone knocked on the door. Isabel ran over and opened it.

"Isabel! I've told you not to answer the door."

"Mommy, it's uncle Steve."

I smiled and Steve picked her up.

"And you're even more beautiful than last time."

She giggled and I went over to him.

"It's good to see you Steve. Pietro and Vision aren't here. They went to take care of something but they wouldn't tell me what."

There was something about the look in his eyes that worried me. I covered my worry with a smile and looked at Isabel.

"Isabel, why don't you go upstairs and paint a new picture for uncle Steve?"

She nodded and zoomed upstairs. Steve and I sat down.

"What happened?"

"Pietro and Vision went to help us with a group of terrorists. Pietro's been captured."

I was scared….but most of all I was angry.

"Eve take a deep breath. We're going to get him back, but you needed to know."

"Yes we will get him back. I'll get him back."

"But Isabel…"

"It should take me three days. And Wanda will be home from the store soon. Where's Vision?"

"Headquarters. He got a bit banged up but he'll be fine. He should be home tomorrow if not this evening."

I nodded and sighed in relief.

"That's good news at least. Then he'll be here too. They can take care of her until Pietro and I come home."

He nodded.

"I'll stay until Vision gets back. She'll be safe."

"I know she will. And don't worry about your terrorist problem. I'll handle it personally."

We stood up and I got my things. I came down and saw Isabel playing with Steve. She saw me and ran to me.

"Bring daddy home, mommy."

She hugged me and I looked at Steve. He shook his head and I wondered how she'd known.

"I'm going to my darling. I promise. And uncle Steve is going to stay with you until aunt Wanda and uncle Vision come home." I looked at Steve. "There's left overs in the fridge and the TV is in the back."

"We'll be fine here. Won't we Isabel?"

She smiled and nodded. I kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly.

"You be good for uncle Steve. No running."

She laughed and I nodded. I hugged Steve and he slipped a piece of paper into my hand.

"Good luck."

I nodded and then left the house. The jet was outside and I ran onboard. I was NOT going to let anyone take Pietro away from Isabel and I. No one.

Pietro's POV

I sat in the room and sighed. I wondered if I would ever see my wife and daughter again.

 _Don't think like that! I'll make it home. I made a promise the day Isabel was born that I would always be here._

All I had to do was wait for an opportunity to-

I stood up when I heard screams and guns. Vision must have come back for me with reinforcements. I went to the door and looked out the small window. I saw two soldiers run down the stairs backwards and shoot. They were forced back and then they dropped dead. I saw Eve come around the corner and take the keys.

"Pietro!?"

"Eve!"

I banged on the door and she ran and unlocked it. She threw her arms around me and I held her tightly.

"Where're the others?"

"I'm the only one. I didn't need anyone else, I was angry enough to do it myself."

"And Isabel?"

"With Wanda and Vision."

I nodded and she looked at me.

"The jet is out in the woods. I'll be there after I…take care of these people."

I'd given up on trying to argue with her about that. I kissed her hard before looking her in the eye.

"You have five minutes."

She nodded and I ran for the jet. I turned around once I got there and saw the entire building collapse into the ground. A few minutes later Eve was running towards me. She ran straight into my arms and I closed my eyes.

"Vision told you?"

"No, Steve. Vision was hurt but Steve said he would be home that night. I immediately left to find you and bring you home."

I smiled.

"Then let's go home." I said.

She nodded and started the jet.

Wanda's POV

Eve had been gone for almost seven days. Isabel was starting to get restless and there was little Vision and I could do. After we put her to bed, I closed the door and leaned against it. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I covered my face with my hands. I couldn't let Isabel see me cry, I had to be strong for her. I wiped away the tears and went back downstairs. I started cleaning the dishes and Vision stopped my hands. Tears rolled down my cheeks again and I closed my eyes.

"They'll be alright. They know what they're doing. And we promised them that we would take care of Isabel while they're away. That's our job."

I knew he was right. But…

"This is our family. Eve said three days, it's almost been seven. I'm scared."

"So am I. But we can't let it show."

I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Uncle Vision, aunt Wanda?"

We both looked over at Isabel.

"I can't sleep."

Vision picked her up.

"What's wrong?"

I walked over and stroked her hair.

"I want daddy."

"We know dear one, we know. And they should be home soon. Maybe their going to surprise us."

She smiled a bit.

"What's the surprise?"

"If we tell you it won't be surprise. How about I read you a story?"

She smiled and nodded. Vision put her down.

"Go upstairs I'll be there in a minute. Go pick out a book."

She ran upstairs and I took a deep breath.

"I hope they bring surprise." I said.

"Me too. You go and I'll finish this."

I looked at him and took his hand. He touched my cheek before kissing me. I heard a small giggle and I pulled back with a smile.

"I'm going to get you."

She shrieked with laughter and I chased her up the stairs. She jumped onto her bed and held out her book.

"Amelia Badelia. You always like this one."

She nodded and crawled into my arms. I read to her until she fell asleep and smiled. I tucked her into bed and kissed her head.

"Good night Isabel. I love you."

I but the book back and then closed the door with a smile. I went back downstairs and locked everything up. I turned off the lights and went upstairs. Vision was on the loveseat reading a book. He looked up when I walked in.

"Is she asleep?"

"Yeah."

I sat down next to him and leaned against his shoulder. He put his arms around me and I closed my eyes.

"They're alive. I know they are." I said.

That was all I needed to know.


	44. Surprise

Chapter 44

Surprise!

Two more days passed and I finally called Steve.

 _"They're not here. They stopped by but I assumed they went straight home."_

"Were they hurt?"

 _"Your brother had a few bruises but Eve took care of those. They should be home soon. I don't know what's keeping them."_

I sighed and nodded.

"Thank you."

 _"Let me know when they get home safe."_

"I will."

I hung up the phone and sighed in relief.

"Are they alright?"

I looked at Vision and nodded.

"Something important must've happened." he said.

"But still they would let us know."

"They're safe and that's what matters."

When I saw the light outside Isabel went running out. Loki was there.

"Grandpa!" she shrieked.

He smiled and lifted her up.

"Here she is! Beautiful little Isabel."

She smiled and laughed and it made me smile. She hugged him tightly and he looked at us with a smile.

"Loki, welcome." I said.

"Thank you. I've come to bring you news of Pietro and Eve."

My eyes widened and I took Vision's hand.

"Are they safe?" he asked.

"Perfectly. Eve wasn't feeling well and we found out why."

I slowly started to smile and he nodded.

"She's-"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

I laughed happily and Vision hugged me.

"Grandpa what's going on?"

He looked at her and smiled.

"You're going to be a big sister."

The biggest smile came to her face and she started jumping for joy.

"They'll be home tomorrow morning, and the family will be with them."

Isabel ran to me excitedly.

"I'm going to be a sister!"

"I know! Is exciting!"

She nodded and hugged my leg. Loki laughed and shook his head.

"Well then, we'll all be here tomorrow morning."

"I want to go with grandpa. Can I go uncle Vision?"

"Well of course you can."

She smiled and hugged him.

"Well then, we'll all be back tomorrow. Come along Isabel."

She hugged me before going with him. After they left Vision and I looked at each other.

"Another baby." he said.

I nodded and hugged him.

"Well, now we all know what to do."

"Should be a bit easier. Especially for Eve and Pietro."

I nodded and looked forward to tomorrow.

Eve's POV

I sat in the gardens with Pietro when Isabel came running in.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

I knelt down and took her in my arms. I stood up and Pietro hugged both of us.

"Grandpa said I was going to be a sister."

"Yes you are." Pietro said.

"Can I have a little sister?"

We both laughed a bit and I kissed her.

"We don't know if it's a girl yet. Grandfather will know soon. He will be happy to see you."

She nodded and ran off.

"She's too fast. Gods forbid this one be that fast."

He chuckled and kissed me softly. I closed my eyes and held him tightly. He pulled back slightly and rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you." he whispered.

I smiled and stroked his cheek.

"And I love you."

He gave me another kiss before we went after Isabel. Grandfather was always happy when Isabel came to visit. He let her sit on the throne with him and even had a small crown for her.

"Grandfather!"

He saw her and knelt down. She ran into his arms and she laughed.

"I missed you." she said.

"Oh I missed you too my dear Isabel."

Pietro put his arms around me and kissed my shoulder.

"Twins."

I looked at my grandfather.

"What?"

"Twins."

My eyes widened and Pietro and I looked at each other. I smiled in surprise and he looked like he might fall over. I started to laugh and Isabel hugged Pietro.

"Daddy! I get two little sisters!"

"Or brothers." Alec said.

"Uncle Alec!"

Isabel ran for him, as always. Tomorrow we would all be going home. Matthew ran in. He'd grown so much since all this had started. He was barely a year old when the Ultron problem started. Now he was seven. All my brothers and sisters had grown. So much had changed and so much had happened. Pietro took me to the balcony and looked at me.

"It seems only yesterday I met you. Now here we are." I said.

"Hm. And I have family now. Wanda and I both. Thanks to you."

I looked out at the setting sun and smiled.

"And, our family is growing. Now all we need is for Vision and Wanda to get married."

He looked at me and I laughed.

"It's going to happen sometime Pietro. Wouldn't you rather have Vision as her husband than someone else?"

"True enough."

I laughed and we stood there together as the sun set.


	45. In the End

Chapter 45

In the End

After a long nine months I had twin boys. Aidan and Loki the second. Aidan Pietro Maximoff, and Loki Thomas Maximoff. They were identical twins and they looked like Pietro but with my eyes. Isabel was a little disappointed they weren't girls, but she loved her brothers immensely. Isabel's powers were growing and fast. She didn't like Stark all that much. He thought she was cute and told Pietro and I that she would be as he put it, a hot babe. Pietro hit him several times for that. Steve would visit whenever he had free time and so would Romanoff, Banner and Barton.

It was on night when the twins were almost two, that we were all having dinner. The team was over, even Stark and he promised he would behave. Aidan threw some food at Stark and hit him in the face.

"Aidan, you know better."

Pietro just smiled and I looked at him.

"It's bad enough all our children have punched him the moment they met him. Cut him a break darling."

He sighed but looked at Aidan.

"You're getting ice cream later."

Aidan smiled and clapped his hands while I sighed.

"Boys will be boys." said Romanoff.

I nodded and I looked at Vision. He looked nervous for some reason. I started to smile because I had a feeling I knew why.

"Well then, who wants dessert?"

"I'm not done." Stark said.

"I'll pack you a doggy bag. Romanoff, Wanda would you mind helping me? Isabel you too."

They got up and went into the kitchen.

Pietro's POV

Something was going on.

"Do they know something we don't?"

"I don't know." Stark said.

"Eve might."

I looked at Vision.

"I want…I want to marry Wanda."

Everyone was dead silent. I stared at Vision, not knowing what to say.

"What?"

"I love her. I want to marry her."

The team looked at me slowly. I remembered what Eve said and nodded.

"Alright."

Banner and Barton looked surprised.

"What? He's good man and always takes care of my sister and my kids. I'd pick him over all of you any day."

Banner smirked and Steve and Barton laughed. Isabel came back and went to Banner.

"Uncle Bruce, can you help me with my science homework later?"

"Hey, what about uncle Tony?"

She looked at Stark.

"You're not my uncle. Mom says your just Stark."

"Isabel."

She sighed and apologized.

"Don't I always help you?"

She smiled and hugged Banner. When Eve, Wanda and Romanoff came back Vision stood up and looked at Wanda. He took her hands and she smiled at him.

"I want to ask you something."

She nodded and he looked at me. I put my arm around Eve's shoulders and nodded. He looked back at Wanda.

"Wanda will you marry me?"

I'd never seen a bigger smile on my sister's face. She said yes and hugged him and kissed him. Isabel ran over and hugged them tightly.

"About time. I was getting sick of all the-"

Stark was lifted into the air and thrown out the door. The door closed and I looked at Eve.

"It wasn't I."

We all looked at Isabel and she smiled shyly.

"It must get stronger every generation. She didn't even have to lift her hands." Banner said.

I smiled at my little girl.

"She'll be the best Avenger one day." Eve said.

I nodded in agreement. She smiled proudly and hugged Wanda.

"I'm happy for you and uncle Vision."

"Thank you my dear Isabel."

She kissed her cheek and hugged her. Eve put her head on my shoulder and I saw Stark in the window. He was smiling and nodding. He pointed at Isabel and then flexed. He was telling me she was strong. I nodded and he winked. I just smirked and shook my head.

Eve's POV

Wanda and Vision were finally getting married. Pietro and I were better than ever, our children were happy and our family was growing. I still remembered the first day I came from Asgard. Now I knew for sure, my father had sent me here to find the missing piece of my life. I was meant to come down here, to find Pietro and Wanda. Steve once told me I'd helped bring the team together. I didn't know if that was true, but the team was getting along a lot better than before. Either way, I was happier than I ever had been on Asgard. I leaned against the door frame to my daughter's room and smiled. Isabel, my first child. She was eight now and more beautiful than I could have imagined. She was smart and resilient. She knew what she had to do and she did it. I couldn't have been prouder. I walked to my sons' room. My two little boys, who were so much like their father. And when I saw them together, it reminded me of Frigga and myself. Young as they were they were fast like their father. They did not inherit my abilities, but they were strong. They protected each other and Isabel. Now I looked downstairs to where Pietro was talking with Wanda. Wanda was like me, sometimes we were both afraid of what we could do, and our family meant everything to us. She was always there for me when I needed to talk to someone. She'd always fought with me when I needed help, and helped me when I needed comfort.

Pietro. The love of my life. When I first met him I thought he would kill me. But he'd only stared into my eyes. Through the fight with Ultron he'd always been there. I realized when he nearly died that I could never be without him. He gave me a reason to live. A reason to fight and a reason to survive. I smiled at him. He was the missing piece that my father and grandfather sent me to find. And knew that Frigga and Aidan and guided me to him. He looked up at me and my smile grew. I went down to him and he put his arms around me. I could only think one thing….

I love you.


End file.
